Passions of War
by Raven6224
Summary: [AU] In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi War many changes follow, including the creation of a new life. Nearly twelve years later, Boruto has never stepped foot outside the Hyūga Compound. With no knowledge of who his father is and knowing nothing about Konoha, he gets his chance to see the village. Meeting friends along the way and inadvertently revealing a long hidden secret.
1. A Secret of the Hyūga Clan

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter One: A Secret of the Hyūga Clan

 **This is another story I've been thinking about writing, it's an AU (alternate universe) because it derives from cannon by a big margin with Boruto taking up the roll of the narrator because I love him so much and think he's got great potential as a character. Also because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Now to put everything in perspective, in regards to the timeline, the Fourth Shinobi War did happen and everything before it happened, but what happens after the war ended is what's been changed to certain degrees. Anyways, be sure to comment and favorite this story if you like it down below.**

* * *

 **Oh and if you read my other Naruto fanfiction "When Everything Crumbles" this is why I haven't got the sixth chapter finished yet, I was pre-writing this one so it's almost finished. I am going to write the sixth chapter for that one soon! Promise :D**

* * *

When I was younger, I use to watch the other kids of the Hidden Leaf Village playing games of hide and seek through my bedroom window. There were days when I just longed to join them, the feeling running deep enough to make me beg my mother if I could. To be on the other side of the Hyūga Compound's gated fence for once. Whenever I asked she would look at me with a sadness in her lavender eyes and told me I couldn't.

Immediately I would deflate like a popped balloon and trudge my way back up the stairs in the Compound, my shoulders hunched in defeat. The next few hours were spent with me wallowing around my room and staring out the window at the children below, thinking. _Why was it that they got to go outside and have fun when I've never been allowed outside the Compound? Is there something wrong with me?_

Now, at almost twelve years of age, I've stopped asking and after all my many escape attempts, Mom decided to do something to occupy my time. Since the age of four Grandfather has been training me in the art of Gentle Fist. The Hyūga Clan's signature fighting style and one of the strongest fighting forms there are and I've got to admit that I enjoy the time I spend doing it. It gives me something to focus on and keeps my thoughts away from what lingers on the other side of the walls of the Compound.

It seems that no matter who I ask, no one wants to tell me why only I'm forbidden from leaving the grounds. Usually when I can't get anyone to answer my questions, I go to Aunt Hanabi who gives it to me straight. Even she keeps her silence when I ask. The last time I asked her was a few years back, on my ninth birthday, that's when she finally gave me a vague reason.

After rolling around my bed for close to an hour, I'd slipped silently through the halls, one benefit that came from years of training in the art of stealth, and found my way to her corridor. She was the only one whose room was in that section of the mansion as Mom's was by mine and Grandfathers was in the center of the building where his staff of guards surrounding it.

Leaning my weight on the door, I remember watching the crack between the door widen and then the sound of Aunt Hanabi's voice when she yanked it open and I came tumbling it. My face making a nice crater in the sleek wooden floors in her bedroom.

"What's up Squirt?" Aunt Hanabi said, smirking at the glare I'd shot her way as I slowly rose to my feet.

Biting the inside of my lip, I move further into the room. Aunt Hanabi shuts the door behind me before taking a seat on her woolly creme colored rug. Her brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her lavender eyes danced with mischief and childlike innocence unlike the calming serenity and suppressed sorrow that's in my mothers.

"Aunt 'Nabi... Please for once j-just tell me," my voice is nothing more than a broken whisper. So low that I wasn't even sure she could hear it, hell, I could barely hear my own voice. As soon as I looked up at her eyes, I knew that she understood.

"Boruto," she murmurs. Her eyes seemed to loose their light, like a gust of wind lick out the flame of a candle. She dropped her head forward and her brown hair fell around her face, hiding it from view. A shuddering breath is the only response for nearly two minutes before she sits back up. "You need to understand and I know that you do, but it's not my place to tell you. It's... it's a family matter."

She'd shuffled me out of her room after that and escorted me back to my own. Ignoring my confused questions. I didn't understand what she'd meant about a family matter, she was a part of the family and so was Grandfather. Why couldn't she tell me.

I understand now though that she meant it was my family matter. My mother, me, and whoever the hell my father is. Our family matters. I guess it's pointless knowledge now though, not something to be concerned with. For all my (almost-twelve) years, I haven't seen my father once. A bitter laugh bubbles up because I don't even know the bastards name.

Mom never talks about my father and it makes me wonder about the circumstances regarding my conception. I use to ask questions about him all the time, I was naturally curious. This mystery man makes up half of who I am, it feels like there something missing a deep confusion about who he is, who i am, and why he hasn't been around my whole life. Doesn't he care, even a little?

Gritting my teeth, I curse myself internally as tears well up in my eyes. I close them to keep the tears at bay while still shouting obscenities in my head. _Damn it!_ Getting all emotional like this, crying like a loser. Pathetic, if my father doesn't love me then fine. Whatever! No reason to get so poignant over the reality, besides my mother absolutely _does_ love me.

She says it every day.

There's just time when I wonder about him, who he is or was. He might be dead for all I know and that's why Mom doesn't want to talk about it because she's still grieving. As much sense as it makes, that still doesn't feel right and doesn't explain why I can go to the Academy like the other kids to become a ninja of the village. Granted their headbands to show their status and loyalty to their home.

Currently the students about to graduate next year, when I would have if I'd been allowed to attend when I was young like the rest of the kids, are the same ones I'd watched outside my window on the long summer nights into the cooler seasons. Deep in the winter month there's always a snowman built in the snow by a couple of girls. I don't know their names, but I recognize the symbol on the back of the raven haired girls coat.

The mark of the Uchiha Clan.

Usually at her side is another girl with orange hair, darker skin, and a bit more rotund than the Uchiha. They seemed to be really close friends, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have friends. Someone to talk to that isn't related by blood alone. Even the one who are blood related aren't in a great supply, there's only two children in the Hyūga House and some teenagers.

Most consist of the adults like Mom and Aunt Hanabi and especially the Grand Elders of the clan. As most would guess, they're not exactly jumping to spend time with an eleven year old kid who won't even be a ninja. That's why training in the art of Gentle Fist never made sense to me, I'm learning something I'll never use. Mom says it for self-defense in case something happens.

I think the real question is what would happen? The Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi has been around for as long as I've been alive and longer, but nothing's really happened yet. Yeah there was that thing with Toneri Ōtsutsuki and the moon almost crashing into the planet when Mom was eighteen, but everything worked out and since then the village has been peaceful.

At the sound of my bedroom door creaking open, I turn away from the window to face my mother just as she's stepping inside. She has her long indigo hair pulled back in a low ponytail, dressed in a lavender tank top and a bisque colored skirt that hangs at her knees. Her eyes flicker from me to the window and back again, giving a somber smile.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I ask, flashing the biggest smile I can.

I don't fail to notice the way her face lights up when I do, the way she smiles more genuine than before. A sense of familiarity and recognition that she must see in my face when I do. Thinking about him more than likely, my father...

Edging further in, she takes a seat on my bed as she watches me from my position by the window. "Your grandfather asked me to retrieve you. Something about..." she pauses, tapping a delicate finger against her chin and looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Learning the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven."

Three seconds pass before my ears finally register what she just said, then a smile overtakes my face as I jump up from my rolling chair like it was on fire. Mom watches as I throw open the door to my closet, digging around for my training gear. I'm talking a mile a minute, excitement flashing in every movement I make. I've been trying to get Grandfather to teach me for three months now and it's finally here.

Looks like all those late night training sessions in the dark were worth it after all. I hear shuffling as Mom moves to where the door is, glancing at me as she opens the door. "Oh, he also told me to tell you not to take too long. You know how your grandfather hates waiting. And remember, have fun." She grins as the door shuts behind her.

As quickly as I can, I pull on my black pants and a white T-shirt and turn just in time to get a view of myself in the mirror mounted on top of my dresser. I sober up at the sight, my enthusiasm dying like a wounded animal. I've always stood out among the rest of the Hyūga Clan and whenever I look in the mirror, I'm reminded of why that is.

I mean hell, I don't look anything like the other clan members with their long dark hair and lavender eyes that show the tell-tale sign of their signature kekkei genkai the Byakugan. As for me though, I got my mother's face shape. Everything else has to be from my father: cerulean blue eyes, four whisker on my cheeks (two on each side)—and I have no idea what the hell is wrong with my father for me to inherit whiskers like a fox—, and bright blond hair that's seemingly a reincarnation of the suns rays coming out of my head.

The most pathetic thing of all is that even though I know he must look like me and no matter how many features I change in the mirror to try to find the right face of the man to match my own, and all I can see is myself and the missing pieces.


	2. A Lesson From the Past

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Two: A Lesson From the Past

 **Time for the next chapter to get underway, last time we got to see the world through Boruto's eyes as he lives among his mother's clan and struggles with knowing nothing about his father and his own village as he's stuck inside the compound by his family. The question is why, which most of you could probably guess, and what Boruto's gonna do next because we all know things aren't staying like this forever! Be sure to comment below and favorite this story if you liked it.**

* * *

 ** _Another thing I wanted to mention based on some of the guest comments on the first chapter._**

 ** _Nahi: if that was how you spelled it, (sorry deleted the comment before writing this) This is NOT A BASH STORY. Nothing about this is bashing the characters. This is in the point of view of Boruto who's a child and doesn't know his dad, he wouldn't be told the circumstances. And he would of course hold resentment or something towards him._**

 ** _And CRACK PAIRING in my other Naruto fic? I'm a Naruhina supporter, I shipped them long before they were cannon, the reason I made the parings like that was for the sake of the plot line, nothing more nothing less. And no one wants me here? Um no, that's just you and the other person always posting ignorant comments with no real reasons about why my 'fics ' are horrible._**

 ** _Sasuhina also isn't a crack pairing there are plenty of people who ship it or find it cute like how some people can like Naruhina or Kibahina or Sasusaku or Narusaku. It's all about perspective and people can like more than one pairing of a character, hate to break it too you, I know how much you must like staying in your solitary box._**

 ** _If you don't like my stories, quit wasting your time commenting on them. I swear, I've gotten more annoying hateful comments since I started these two Naruto stories than any of the other seventeen stories I have written. Is this just insanity, they're FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! They don't exist, no need for an aneurysm over it._**

 ** _If you don't have anything nice/or constructive to say, then say nothing. Hate comments and flames are pointless and I think everyone can agree so if you criticize my story for legit reasons besides your own bullshit opinions, I'd be glad to hear it, but if not, stop flaming._**

* * *

The only thing I feel at the moment is the burning in my eyes, the heavy panting for breath, and a heart pounding so harshly against my rib cage that I'm afraid it's going to explode at any minute. My limbs tremble and shake with every effort made to move them. It's what I'd imagine a person who had jelly for arms would be feeling on a regular basis, if that were even possible of course. Grandfather Hiashi stands across from me on the dusty training grounds.

He waits calmly as I attempt to catch my breath, his presence radiating power and authority. His long brown hair blowing in the wind giving him a much fiercer appearance. He's dresses his traditional robes and his long-sleeved, brown haori. And fine, okay, I'll admit it.

If he wasn't my grandfather who I've been around all my whole life, his cold lavender eyes and emotionless face would probably intimidate me just as it does most others who come to the Compound with messages from the Sixth himself. Mom always told me that my grandfather has always been a very emotionally distant man even when she was younger and into her late teens.

She also mentioned that he seemed to gain more emotion since my birth and has been trying to show more of his feelings towards me than he could manage when she and Aunt Hanabi were little. I always wonder what she means by that because when she talks about it, she gets a far off look in her eyes as if she's thinking about something in her past.

It's a lot like she used to do when I'd ask her about my father. She's get a glazed over look in her eyes, glassy tears welling up only only to be pushed back down when she spoke. Trying to change the subject to something simpler and I always obliged, never pointing it out to her that I knew she was trying to change the subject. I let her because I'd rather know nothing about the man then to see my mother cry like she almost did that day. So I stopped asking.

"Boruto," Grandfather calls to me.

Tearing my gaze from my feet on the ground, I straighten up to see my grandfather seated on the steps of the wooden porch surrounding the training grounds. He motions for me to take a seat beside him.

"Is something wrong Grandfather?" I ask, eyebrow raised. Usually when he halts us in the middle of training like this, it means he has bad news like when Mom was put in the hospital after a mission gone awry. Terror was the only thing I felt until the moment she returned, I'd thought I was going to loose my only parents and be all alone with just my grandfather and Aunt Hanabi.

Them being my family through Mom hadn't mattered then, she was my support and who I looked to for strength and comfort. Someone to reassure me that everything would be alright and I was worried I'd loose her and her unconditional love.

Seemingly taking notice of my tone Grandfather shakes his head slowly. "Nothing child, I have decided to educate you in the history of our clan and of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have not been permitted to attend schooling to learn about your home so it is my duty to provide that for you as your grandfather. However, there are far too many things to teach you and so little time to do so."

"Start from the beginning and make a schedule..." I murmur, looking at him hopefully. He looks at me questioningly. "I-I want to learn about the clan and the village. To hear stories about the heroes and the villains. Their motivations. The hokage's whose faces are mounted on the monument."

His lip quirks up lightly, the closest thing to a smile for Grandfather. "Alright then boy, you want to learn. I suppose the beginning in the best place to begin. There was a time before the villages. You are aware of them yes? Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure who are our closest allies."

I nodded.

"There was a time long ago called the Warring States Period where there were no villages made up by multiple clans. During that era there were simply mercenaries of clans who knew nothing but the tragedy and horrors of endless war. There were only two strongest clans, the Senju and the Uchiha clan who fought against one another in numerous battles. The bloodshed ended through Hashirama Senju—who you know better as the First Hokage—used his position as leader to call a truce between the two clans.

"The Senju and the Uchiha clans formed the first shinobi village: Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Our village. The First Hokage's wood release style made him to perfect candidate for Hokage. This ability created much of our villages infrastructure and combined with his ideals, he was chosen to lead the new village. However, peace was not solidified as Madara Uchiha, the man rival who'd fought against Hashirama Senju feared that his clan would be oppressed, attempting to gather the support of his people to overthrow Hashirama.

"None would help, forcing Madara to face Hashirama alone. The two battled one last time at what would be called the Valley of the End where Madara was defeated and was believed to have died there. The result of this was the village came into possession of the Nine-Tailed Fox, one of the nine beasts in total. Attempting to contain the enormous amount of power held by the fox the Hidden Leaf began a ritual of sealing it within members of the Uzumaki clan.

"A clan that had close ties with Konoha and was known for their sealing prowess. During Hashirama time of rule he bound the other tailed-beasts and gave them to the other newly formed villages to promote peace and tranquility between the villages. This 'peace' hadn't lasted long as Hashirama died before the village fully flourished and his brother Tobirama Senju gained the title becoming the second hokage. Now, any questions before I continue?"

All I can think of is these tailed beasts and the way Grandfather hesitated to say that clans name. Uzumaki as if there was more importance to it, like he really didn't want to say it.

"Why did they seal these tailed-beasts? I mean yeah that have limitless power, but aren't they sentient. Y'know with their own feelings, will, and conscious to decide their own future. What made them decide that they have the right to entrap these things because they weren't 'practical' to have around. I mean what the hell...?" I'm ranting to myself now, absolutely fuming.

When Grandfather says nothing I look over at him and find myself confused by the look he's giving me. It's like I've grown another head or as if he's seeing someone else in my place instead of me.

"Grandfather..." he doesn't respond. "Grandfather. GRANDPA!" shouting.

That's enough to push back whatever the hell he was seeing. I watch in amusement as his eyes focused back in on me, eyes shifting to take in my entire appearance. I chuckle at his expression. "Wow, you must have been in deep thought, took three calls to get your attention Gramps!"

He chuckles too. "Sorry Boruto, you just remind me of someone."

That catches my attention. Keeping my cool, I try to ease him into telling me more about this someone. After all, who'd be more like me than my father because I know I don't take after my mother, much. "Oh, who?"

Grandfather Hiashi gives me a knowing look. "You shall see soon enough child. He is a one of the greatest heroes in the villages history. His story must be told when I reach his arc. Until then, you will have to wait for his tale. Now, I think that is enough training for the day. Your mother would not be happy if I keep you occupied all day with training and story telling. Run along."

Sighing in frustration, I get up. Just as I reach the door to get back in the house I pause, glancing over my shoulder at him. "Hey Grandfather."

"Yes Boruto?" he turns his head to glance at me with one eye.

"Tomorrow, I mean. Will you tell me more?" I ask, trying to keep the whining plea out of my voice. I really want to know about this, the history and the heroes. Especially if my father happens to be one of them.

"Yes, I shall boy. Tomorrow around noon come to my office and I shall continue with your history lesson. Oh and please try not to spoil my lesson by searching for answers on the internet. You would not find them there anyways, these tails predate the technology of today."

Leaving Grandfather to his peaceful silence, I tread through the barren hallways of the Hyūga Compound. All the walls are bare of any markings or of any family photographs to give the mansion a touch of life. If there wasn't furniture scattered and the abundance of clan members, most people in the village probably wouldn't know the place was inhabited.

It's not like there's no pictures around, but most are in my mom's room. Hanging on her plum purple walls, all line up in perfect order. Dating up from the few childhood pictures with Grandfather, Aunt Hanabi, a man with long brown hair and calm eyes who Mom explained was my late Uncle Neji, and her. Mom's childhood pictures from my age when she first became a ninja, to her teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

The next few were after the Fourth Shinobi War. Many gathered in the picture including Mom, most of the people I didn't know and others only from stories Mom would tell me sometimes. Like Shikamaru Nara who was a genus in the field but was a bit lazy or her friend Aunty Sakura who is a medical ninja who works down at the hospital in the village.

Of all the faces I see, there are only three that I know from meeting first hand. Those being my mother of course, Uncle Kiba, and Auntie Sakura. I know Auntie Sakura because she comes to the Hyūga Compound once a year to check my health since Mom won't allow me to go outside the walls of the estate. As for Uncle Kiba, well it was an accident meeting him.

Mom had order me to stay in my room while she answered the front door. I didn't like that idea though so I hid in the closet by the front door and watched as she opened it. I remember seeing a guy with messy dark brown hair with red upside down triangles on each cheek. Fangs peeking out from his mouth and a giant white dog by his side.

As soon as he entered he'd sniffed the air like I dog, it looked ridiculous to me. I'd never seen him before and sure didn't know that he had dog-like senses. His eyes had narrowed slightly as he glanced at Mom.

"Hey Hinata, is he here?" he'd gently nudged her with an elbow.

"Is who here?"

Uncle Kiba had drop his head back a laughed. "You know who, the only guy you've ever loved."

Mom's face had gone a red as a tomato as she stuttered over her words, Her hands waving frantically in front of her like she was swatting a fly away. "W-w-what n-no of c-course not Kiba w-why would y-you think t-t-that?"

He turned to and faced the closet where I was peeking through a small crack in the door. "Because it kinda smells like him, but..." he sniffs the air again. "Actually," he ran a hand through his hair as he'd moved towards the closet. "It also smells like you. A much better scent than _him,_ I must say."

Mom, who had seemingly known I was hiding in there darted forward, trying to keep Uncle Kiba from pulling the door open. It failed of course, he'd shifted around her so fast that my head spun, grabbed the door and yanked it open. I'd tumbled out of the closet, hit my head on the hard floors, and sat up and rubbed my aching skull in annoyance as I glared up at the man.

Uncle Kiba loomed over me in curiosity, both hands on his hips as he seemingly tried to figure something out.

"Oi, why the hell'd you do that for? 'ttebasa!"

"Boruto!" Mom shouted.

He blinked in surprise, seemingly finding whatever answer he was looking for somewhere in my angry comment. He turned around to face Mom as his giant monster dog walked over to me. I shifted back uneasy, if that thing wanted to kill me, it could in a heartbeat and I wasn't really in the mood for a mauling. Suddenly though it moved it's face close to mine, sniffed me, then licked my cheek, getting drool all over me. I groaned in disgust.

The dog acted like it knew me even though I'd never seen it before, I laid it's giant head in my lap and proceeded to go to sleep. The guy, Uncle Kiba as I know him now, told me to watch Akamaru because he and my mother needed to have a private conversation. They were in the kitchen with the door closed for over an hour, whatever they were talking must have been serious.

When they returned, Kiba flashed a fanged smile at me, holding a hand out to me. "Hey Kiddo. It's nice to finally meet you, you can call me Uncle Kiba and that there," he nods to the dog. "Is my partner and best friend Akamaru."

And that's how I'd met Uncle Kiba, he usually can't come to the Compound as often as I'd like. He lives pretty far from this side of the village after he got together with that girl whose name I don't know. She was cat lover though... Weird how that worked out. When he does come over, which is usually once a month, we play games and he lets me ride Akamaru. It's pretty cool.

The small smile on my lips fade away at the memories end, reminding me that I'm a prisoner of my own home. Behind the walls of the Compound is a village that I could get lost in. The only view of the Hidden Leaf I've ever gotten was one time when Grandfather showed me an old map he'd found while digging around the basement for something from the clans large history.

I recall the Hokage's Tower by the monument, the training fields just outside the city in the forest, the Academy that I see outside my window everyday, and even seeing the Hyūga Compound on the map. For the first time I really got to see just how big our home village is, even if it was only through drawings on a sheet of paper and not the actual reality.

It hadn't been important then because for the first time I was learning what was more on the other side of the Compound. Unfortunately for Mom, that also gave me the desire to see what else is out there. Before the map I was foolishly believing that there was just nothing other than what was inside, like the other side of the fence was just a vortex of nothingness.

Now I know that there's a world out there, I watch my window to confirm it and I know this all has to do with my father. That's why I'm not allowed outside the compound so I want to know. Just what did my father do to my mother that was so bad that it made her decide to keep me hidden from the world that thrives on the outskirts of the Hyūga Clan?

But I suppose asking is pointless when I know I'll never get the answer...


	3. Opportunity of a Lifetime

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Three: Opportunity of a Lifetime

 _ **Last chapter was more of a history lesson and there will be a bit more in this one too, leading into the more important information Boruto needs to know about Konoha's history, but something in this chapter will be the start of the actual plot and more exciting stuff will happen next, but we need to get this stuff out of the way before that can happen so just bare with me. Anyways, be sure to comment below and if you like this story be sure to add it to your favorites, now lets get this chapter started!**_

* * *

I slept in until eleven this morning, a way to pass time instead of pacing the room until it's time for Grandfather to continue teaching me about the history of Konoha. I'd gone to bed immediately after our training session yesterday to staying in bed all day today hasn't been an easy task. While all my mind wants to do is relax, my muscles and nerves want to move around and just do something, _anything_ other than lay in bed doing nothing.

It was a very violent internal batter of the deepest caliber. Mind vs Body in the ultimate showdown, the victor choosing the course of action that would be taken. My mind one that one, obviously. Mom came by a few times attempting to get me up out of bed to start the day. She'd opened my window earlier, trying to make me get up from the annoyance of the morning sun shinning in my face, when that hadn't worked, she'd nudged me until I acknowledged her.

The moment the clock strikes noon, I've already changed out of my blue pajamas and into my black training pants and lose fitting white T-shirt, and am sprinting down the stairs by my room. Only one room of interest to me at the moment, Grandfather's office in the center of the Compound. That's where all meetings are conducted with the Hokage and his advisers when they come for their annual meeting about the Clan and our ties to Konoha.

Plus his office is the only room in the whole mansion that is absolutely off-limits to me so any chance I have to go and see it is something to be grateful about. After eleven years of seeing the same old rooms, hallways, and trees in the training field, it's like seeing a totally new world when I get to see places like Grandfather's office or the new kids who start attending school at the Academy.

A giant wooden door with the majority of the ivory painted wood is beneath an intricate hand-made brass symbol with the emblem of the Hyūga Clan was what greeted me. Just as I am about to reach up and knock on the door, in case he's still talking to someone, the door is opened from the other side. He glances down at me, lavender eyes unreadable as always.

"Good, tardiness is not a habit to be tolerated by me. Come now," he stepped aside, letting me slip past him.

The room was absolutely gigantic. One large circular room with a desk scooted away from the center of the room where a ground of desks, about twenty-four in total, were all facing each other in a giant circle. The desks were all extremely roomy and colored a shiny gold color. Petal designs etched across the metal making up the each desk up until the top where the designs died and the table was flat for writing and note taking I suppose.

Grandfather steps past me, taking a seat on the floor in the inner circle of the unified desks. Following by example, I make my way through the gaps in the desk and sit down across from him.

"Where was I last time...?" he mumbles.

Just as I open my mouth to answer, he closes his eyes and nods, figuring out in his head. At least I'm guessing.

"That's right, the end of of the First Hokage's era and the beginning of the Second's. I must confess that the next part I'm to tell isn't the happiest tale to tell, but reality is not always joyous. The time of Tobirama Senju's reign was war, he'd died during the First Shinobi war. Killed by Kumogakure's ninja, luckily he had appointed Hiruzen Sarutobi to be the next leader, the Third Hokage, before his death.

"The Third was a beloved village leader by many, particularly those among your mother's childhood friends, however, year after the first was and starting of the second, Hiruzen led the Konoha force's aganinst Iwa and Suna. Amegakure was used as their battle ground and the leader of Ame's Hanzō fought against Konoha numerous times. During one of this battles he have Hiruzen's students—Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, Tsunade, the Slug Princess and Sixth Hokage, and Orochimaru the title of Sannin.

"And finally, during the Third Shinobi War, our village fought against ninja's of Iwagakure across Kusagakure and we were almost defeated, but Minato Namikaze and his team managed to turn the war back in our favor."

Grandfather paused and I knew that meant he was open or questions before moving on to the next event.

"People," I say without thinking. "I mean, who are some of these people. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze? What did they do before the war, what makes them important to be remembered?"

"Jiraiya was one of the most legendary people to have lived, teaching many things to other and searching the world for knowledge, he saw a better world, one of peace and prosperity, he was also the teacher of Minato Namikaze who is a hero is his own right. Tsunade is the greatest medical ninja in the world, known for her prowess to save more lives during the wars. She was also the granddaughter of the First Hokage and his wife Mito Uzumaki. Now, as for Orochimaru, he's no longer considered to be a hero in the villages eyes.

"He is an S-Rank missing ninja after decided to seek all the worlds knowledge, seeking to gain immortality through human experimentation, so that he could achieve his goals. He has also attempted to destroy the village on occasion, though now he hasn't been much trouble. Even helping out some during the Fourth Shinobi War. As for Minato Namikaze, he did something heroic for the village and I'll elaborate on him next. Anything else?"

Shaking my head frantically, I shift forward a bit. Not wanting to miss anything he says next. I notice the way that Grandfather begins to look uncomfortable with where he's going next. Anyone who isn't close to my grandfather would be able to tell by the slight twitch of his right eye. The was his body tenses up even more rigid than it is normally. All signs that he doesn't want to tell the next part.

"After the end of the Third Shinobi War, Hiruzen chose Minato to take on the title of Fourth Hokage. Peace still alluded Konoha because soon after he took office, as masked man abducted the Nine-Tails' Uzumaki-host, the woman being his wife Kushina Uzumaki who had been through the struggle of childbirth, and removed the tailed beast from her body, proceeding to use it to attack the village.

"While Minato was able to defeat the masked man, the Nine-Tails proved more difficult to handle. There were no other options, the Nine-Tails tried to kill their newborn son when Minato decided to seal the Nine-Tails' into his only child. Both Minata and his wife Kushina died defending their son from the Nine-Tails' claw. Many ninja's died that day and many surivors blamed their child for the actions of the tailed beast.

"The titled of hokage returned to Hiruzen who outlawed all mention of the Nine-Tails' attack to prevent the future generations from harboring the same hatred that most of their parents held towards the son of Minato and Kushina. Attempting to keep him protected from other who held hatred for the boy's father, the child was given his mother's last name: _Uzumaki_."

Shock ricocheted through me like I've been struck by lightning or come face first with an angry mother bear protecting her cubs. The whole village hated this boy, this innocent child for something that he was only just born during. He lost his parents on the day of his birth, never to know them and to have the creature that killed them sealed inside him like some kind of pawn.

I feel an overwhelming sense of sadness, imaging what his life must have been like. To have no family, to be hated by everyone and not having any idea of why. Not know about this thing sealed inside him. That terrifying and utterly disgusting that we'd condone such things in our village. For this to be something that no one seems to be against, like it acceptable to do. To condemn an innocent child to bear the scorn and hatred of other for one village not deserving of the sacrifices made.

"W-what..." I pause at the gravely sound of my voice. My emotions taking hold of my vocal cords. I clear my throat. "What was his name? The boy in the story, the one who the—"

" Uzumaki Naruto..." Grandfather answers, already knowing the rest of my question.

I look down at my lap, still trying to wrap my mind around this. That poor kid, I mean...

"He didn't have an easy life," my head shot up at his voice. "He was hated by all the villagers who looked at him like he was nothing. He was an orphan who was all alone and had to learn what it meant to be a ninja. To learn how to survive. He made it his goal to become the hokage one day and to change all the villagers minds about him. That one day they would acknowledge him. His spirit, his determination, and his will is what makes him the greatest hero in all of Konoha's history."

"Is he still alive then?" I asked. Most of the heroes he's mentioned are dead, killed by the things that make them heroes. So what about this guy, this one who deserves a happy ending for all the hell he must've endured. What about him? Did he get the happy ending he deserved or was he yet another to succumb to the curse that being a village hero seems to bring?

Grandfather Hiashi fully looks at me with his lavender eyes, as if he's dissecting my very soul or something. After a minute he sighs. "Yes. Uzumaki Naruto is very much alive. While his lifelong goal of becoming hokage hasn't been realized yet, I have a strong feeling that he will become the Seventh Hokage. The Sixth Hokage was his team's leader after all."

He has my full attention again.

"Naruto is a hero on his own merits, an inspiration to even those you know. Your Uncle Neji gained inspiration from his will, deciding that is was possible to choose his own fate. He inspired your mother to never give up, that she could be something more than she was. Indirectly he changed his friends and the minds of many. In the process by doing what he believed was right, gained the adoration of the villagers who hated him. He becomes a major point in the following history of Konoha and it's all well deserved."

A knock on the door tells me all I need to know. Story time is over and he has a meeting. Nodding a farewell, I start towards the door. Only stopping when Grandfather clear his voice, I glance back at him.

"Tomorrow I will not be able to continue our lesson for a while. The head members of our clan are being sent to an important meeting in Suna for the duration of this week. We shall continue as soon as I return. Oh and Boruto, try not to get yourself into trouble while I'm away. I expect you to keep up with your Gentle Fist training."

"Okay, I will. Sheesh..." I say, rolling my eyes. One of the Hyūga Elder's slips past me and into the office that I just left. Whatever he wants to talk to Grandfather about must be in regards to the Suna trip they have to go on. As I climb the stairs and open the door to my bedroom, Mom sits on my bed waiting for me. She smiles warmly at me, waving.

"I was wondering when you'd get back. Did your grandfather tell you about his departure tomorrow?" she asks. Mom looks much calmer now than she did earlier, much more relaxed. Her indigo hair was loose now, no ponytail to bind it. Free to fall down her back in long straight strips until it reached her lower back. She was dressed in her purple mission gear and her kunai pouches. I guess while I was away she was being assigned a mission by the Sixth Hokage.

"Yeah, but it looks like you have something to tell me too. A mission, where you going this time? Somewhere fun?" I smirk, taking a seat on my rolling chair as I cross my arms behind my head.

The solemn look I'm so accustom to fills her eyes once again.

My eyes catch a flicker of light reflecting around Mom's neck, that's when my eyes catch sight of it. Her black headband—the blue one, the one she got when she graduated the Academy, was in a curio cabinet in her bedroom—the one she got when promoted to Chūnin at fourteen, hung around her neck like a symbol. Flicking my gaze up, I met Mom's look.

She laughs. A light lilting laugh that could be mistaken for the sound of clouds. Whenever Mom laughed, the air around the room seems to brighten. "No, no where fun. I have to head through a number of villages to give specific messages for the Kages' under the The Sixth-sama's request. It should not be a difficult assignment, but I will be gone for nearly five days so you will be unattended for most of this week. You need to behave yourself Boruto."

Groaning. "I know... Grandfather already gave me the... 'don't you dare destroy my mansion' speech earlier. He's making me work on my Gentle Fists to keep myself occupied so I stay out of trouble."

"Boruto."

I drop my arms and sit up in my chair and flash a smile. "Don't you worry Mom, I won't destroy the house. I promise!"

She rests her cheek against her right hand with a small quirk to her lips. "You had better not. Who knows what Father would do to you if you blew up his precious shrine room, the one dedicated to his love of panda's."

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing too loud. My body quaking with the effort to keep quiet. Tears fall from my eyes as my shoulder shake, my lungs burning for air. The thought of Grandfather crying over a scorched room filled with melted Panda statues is hilarious in anyone's mind as he's not the type to get emotional over such trivial artifacts.

Mom gets up off the bed and walks over to me, taking my arms in her's and pulls me to my feet. She wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace, her forehead resting against the top of my head. "I'll try to get home as soon as I can. I'm going to miss you the whole time I'm gone." She kisses my forehead and holds me tighter as I try to pull away, feeling the burning of my cheeks.

This is kind of embarrassing and what if someone walks in, like Aunt Hanabi who'll tease me for the rest of my life. Even if I like this close relationship with my Mom, I sure as hell don't want the whole world to know. It's private y'know. 'ttebasa...

Mom opens the door, and smiles on last time. "I'll be back soon Boruto, I'll even bring you some stuff from the villages."

"Thanks Mom," I say as she closes the door behind her.

Just as I start thinking over the things I can do to keep myself out of trouble during my week alone, voices outside my window catch my attention. Moving toward the glass, I see the Uchiha and her friend as they walk among their friends. A kid with black hair in a high ponytail and a kid with unnaturally pale white skin with bright blue eyes.

"C'mon Sarada, lets go get something to eat," the girl beside the one who I now know is named Sarada whines, trailing behind her friend.

"I'm not hungry Chōchō, my Papa's coming home for the first time since I was a baby. And yeah I saw him when I thought that lady Karin was actually my mother, we never really got to see each other. I want to be home when he arrives."

As they walk out of sight from the window, I hear a boy say, "Troublesome... All this, family stuff."

That's when it hits me. I'll be alone for at least five days before Mom gets back, five days for me to sneak out of the Compound and really see the real village that Grandfather's been telling me about. This might be the once chance I get to see my village and I'd be foolish if I didn't take advantage of it. The only thing is that I can't ever let anyone know who I actually am, no one can see my face.

And I think I have something stashed away in my closet to keep it that way.


	4. The Other Side of the Wall

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Four: The Other Side of the Wall

 ** _This chapter was suppose to be Boruto in the village, but I had to get Hanabi and Hiashi out of the way and this set up Boruto's disguise and how everyone in the village will see him. I think we all saw this coming though, there's no way in hell that if given the chance to get out and see the village that he's never see before, that he wouldn't take it. With everyone gone who'd pretty much be able to keep him in the mansion gone, Boruto's free to explore. We all know that this won't end up staying calm forever, some shit is really gonna go down. Next chapter is Boruto in the city and seeing the sights._**

 ** _Be sure to favorite this story if you liked it and comment below because I always like hearing your thoughts!_**

* * *

My foot tapped impatiently against that hardwood floor. Today is the day, Grandfather and the Hyūga Elder's will be heading out. Aunt Hanabi will be attending this mysterious meeting in Suna too because she is the next in line to lead the clan. Most clans give the title to heir (or heiress, depending on gender) to their oldest child, so by that logic Mom should be the one to be the next clan leader.

For some reason she isn't and I've never had the guts to ask her or Grandfather about it. Maybe I'm just uneasy about what might be revealed if I do, what if it's something that changes my feelings towards Grandfather Hiashi and Aunt Hanabi. That brings up another question. Is it better to be left in a state of the unknown to preserves your feelings or to find the truth even if it makes you hate those close to you?

Never mind, it's probably something better left unmentioned. Grandfather, Aunt Hanabi, and Mom all seem to have a good relationship with one another so who am I to go around and dredge up bad blood between them? If nothing's broken, why try and fix it. That usually ends in disaster by making everything a thousand times worse than it was before the meddling.

Just as I step down the last step on the staircase, I see Aunt Hanabi heading towards the front door of the mansion. She stops when she sees me n the stairs, grinning ear to ear. Her brown hair is tied back in a medium ponytail, with one strand of hair falling across her face and over her nose. Her eyes flicker with amusement as she reaches a hand up, dropping her dainty fingers in my untamable blond hair.

"Enjoy having the joint to yourself, Squirt" she teases, ruffling my hair, probably making it even unrulier than it normally is. Catching her wrist, I lightly tug it (and her fingers) from the depths of my hair and hold it away from me, scowling at her.

"Ay! Watch the hair, this isn't just natural y'know, 'ttebasa!"

She pulls her arm away. "Is little Bolt mad that Aunt 'Nabi messed up his hair.. Aw, so sad."

I narrowed my eyes. "You think you're so funny..." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Aunt Hanabi rubs my head again, gently this time. "Well, I try. Man, I just realized something. I won't be able to tease you for an entire week! Where else am I suppose to get my kicks?"

I smirk. "You could always, and I know this sounds crazy so just hear me out, actually pay attention to the meetings. I mean you will be the head of the clan eventually and I don't want to be screwed because you didn't learn anything. My life is clearly the most important thing to be concerned about."

She fake scoffs. "Little shit..." she mumbles under her breath and I laugh outright.

Getting Aunt Hanabi to swear isn't an easy task, but I've managed to get those occasional slips multiple times in the past. Mom doesn't want anyone here swearing around me, so everybody watches their tongue. No one wants to face an angry mother bear so they all concede to keeping their mouths clean, well, mostly. She points her finger at me.

"Not a word about this to your mother..."

Crossing my arms behind my head, I close my eyes. Annoyed by the assumption that I ever would say anything. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nothing at all, I think I know the routine by now."

"Lady Hanabi," a female voice drew our attention. Standing in the hallway leading to the Commons Center was another Hyūga member, Aunt Hanabi's caretaker who use to watch over her as a young child. Now that she's old enough to take care of herself, Natsu is now only the maid of the Compound and is sent to fetch the clan leaders for stuff like this.

She smiles brightly at Natsu. "Thanks Natsu. How have you been? I haven't seen you for awhile."

Natsu shifts nervously. "I have been well ma'am. Keeping this old mansion cleaned up is not as easy as in my younger years. I'm still managing though, and what about you Lady Hanabi."

"You don't have to call me Lady when my father's not around. You practically raised me, having you call me lady is making me feel old."

She walked into this one. "Yeah, but you are old."

"If I was any other woman you'd be dead you little worm! Like Sakura for example, you ever call her old, she'll kill you with her meaty monster fists of fury. Leave a crater six feet deep and six feet wide, with your dead body in the center!"

Natsu blinks twice at our antics. "Sorry, that hasn't been my intention Hanabi. However, I am glad to see how well you've been doing since the time when I used to keep an eye on you."

Aunt Hanabi is just about to say something when Grandfather strides in with an air of authoritative command taking hold. All of us clam up like we have nothing else to say. I think he's in a bad mood today, his right eye's twitching with his annoyance. Something must've happened.

"Hanabi, lets go. We have much ground to cover and the Hyūga Elder's are already complaining about the travel. The sooner we get there the sooner I can get as far from them as humanly possible."

"Alright Father," Aunt Hanabi looks over at me. "Take care of yourself while we're gone Squirt." With that, she turned and followed after Grandfather. The sound of the door being shut is all I need to hear. Natsu waves to me as she passes, getting back to her work I guess. Going to the door, I watch as Grandfather, Aunt Hanabi, and the Elder's begin their journey.

. . . .

A few hours after their departure, I climb the stairs and start digging through my closet for the stupid cloak that Mom had hand sown for me. It was a black cloak with an off-red color on the inside. The cloak had a giant opening at the end of the sleeve that could hide my entire hand, down to my fingertips, if I wanted it to. On each of the sleeves was one long off-red straight line that only stopped at the sleeves end.

Quickly pulling it over my shoulders, I adjust it so it hangs comfortably. Sure it'll be hot as hell with this on out in Konoha's summer heat, but I can't afford not to wear it. No one can find out about my little grand outing, especially not Mom. One more thing, something to hide my hair and most of my face. A light bulb goes off in my head and I find myself in Mom's bedroom.

Carefully rifling through her dresser drawers, I find it stuffed at the bottom, back in the depths of the wood. A long forgotten item from a long time ago. I reach one hand in, my hand clutching the soft, almost cottony material red scarf. It was a memento of her feelings, a gift never to be given for one reason of another, a handmade scarf Mother had knitted—before Aunt Hanabi's kidnapping—for the man she loved.

When I'd seen the scarf the first time, Mom told me she had knitted it out of true love. She told me that she never had the courage to give it to him, that he had many admirers by then and she didn't feel like she could compete with those beautiful women. So she'd knitted the scarf and never brought it with her, she'd left it here at the house and then went on her mission to save her sister.

The scarf in my hand sagged against the gravity, but it was a bright, vibrant red. An heirloom of sorts that's been around for almost as long as me. I was about a year old when she'd knitted it. No one ever wore it during the winter, it was something sacred even though it wasn't declared by anyone. This would be used for the first time for something so... corrupt.

Here I was, tainting the purity of this wonderful scarf my mother made from the love in her heart for something as vain as going behind Mom's back to see the village. I bit my lip so hard that I was sure it would draw blood.

After putting Mom's room back together, so no one would even tell that an eleven year old has been digging around for a scarf, I find myself staring at my reflection in a full length mirror. My long cloak cascading down, hanging above the start of my shoes. With one end of the scarf in hand, I begin slowly wrapping it, first going around my head to try to contain my wild blond hair, then after pushing my bangs beneath the scarf that covered my entire forehead, I begin wrapping the rest of the scarf around my chin, over my cheeks to hide the whiskers, and the last over the bridge of my nose, just under my eyes.

I tuck the loose end of the scarf beneath one of the wrapped layers to keep it held firmly in place. I see myself in the corner of my eye as reflected from the mirror, I look stupid like this, but the scarf will be hidden beneath the cloak's hood. Flipping the hood, it shrouds my face in complete darkness. The only thing that really can be seen among the blackness are my brilliant blue eyes.

No trace of the scarf is visible to anyone who happens to see me.

A sudden burst of clarity rushes through me, the reality of this situation or something. What happens after this? I mean there has to be a reason Mom's never let me go outside the Compound. What if this is a bad idea, what if it's better to just stay here and pretend that there's nothing out there like I thought when I was a kid. Then the rebellious part of me pointed out the stupidity in that.

 _Yeah right, idiot. What could possibly be so bad that Mom wouldn't tell you about. We're still here in the damn village right? Obviously, so whatever she's trying to keep us from finding out is already in Konoha and besides, with this disguise we'll be completely unrecognizable._

That's how I found myself in the climbing the wall in the back of the Compound in a black cloak that could serve as kite, a scarf wrapped around my head, and sweat running down my face and into my eyes as the temperature was sixty-one million degrees. As soon as I set foot on the wall, I nearly fall face first in the dirt so stunned at the sight that greets me on the other side.


	5. A Whole New World

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Five: A Whole New World

 _ **This is finally the chapter where Boruto is out and about in the village. This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, it's mostly because the village is like it is in Boruto: Naruto the Movie so it's all new and high tech and we don't know what places and shops there are so I was trying to be vague about it. And tell me what you think about the other character's entrance at the chapters end. Be sure to comment below and favorite this story if you liked it! Enjoy**_

* * *

The village Hidden in the Leaves was gigantic.

One look down either end of the dusty path showed a cluster of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. There were shops on both sides of the walkway, filtering people in and out of their doors. Bags were held tightly in the hands of many of the passerby's. Among the throng of citizens, I could see the reflective flashing from headbands of the village's ninja's. Parents and their young children weaved around the mass of people, some carrying bags of groceries.

Everything seems so peaceful out here, like nothing could go wrong. It's so unlike the stories Grandfather usually tells me, he normally mentions times during wars and the citizens living in troubled times in between the onslaught of bloodshed and violence. This though, was something else entirely.

There were buildings everywhere, some so large that they just loomed over the path like a giant, casting shadows over the residence whenever the warm summer sun wasn't blocked out by clouds in the sky. Every single store on the main path had a touch of individuality. Certain knickknacks and stylized to make each business stand out from all the others around it.

It was a pleasant sight compared to the barren walls of the Compound that are all the same pasty white that drains all life from everyone that has the misfortune of walking through its corridors. The chatter of the civilians is like a breath of fresh air when remember all the hushed whispers in the Compound. More of those whispers were when I was much younger, before I could really understand.

There was one time when I was about three, I'd slipped out of my bedroom near midnight. It was the middle of winter and despite how cold the main floor was, my bedroom, being upstairs, was always really hot. I was parched, my throat dry as bone. I was going to get me a glass of water from the kitchen and return to bed, I didn't want Mom to be mad at me.

After I'd gotten my glass of water, I had to pass Grandfather's office. I remember the door was cracked and I could hear voices in harsh whispers as though not to wake the living dead. Mom and Grandfather were taking about something, about _me._

"—no idea about the boy. The one you had out of wedlock, I am not going to force you, but he... Boruto he needs that." Grandfather sighed.

"Father, I understand. I know that Boruto may be resentful towards him for not being around, but how am I supposed to tell him about his son? After all these years?" Mom lowered her head, mumbling something to low for me to hear. Only catching one word of it. _Hate._

"Even if he does, which I doubt, Boruto needs a father-figure and I am far to old to be that for him."

"What am I supposed to do Father?" I heard her sniffle, she was crying. Mom was crying and it was all my fault, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been crying. I'd gone back to my room after that, crawled in my brightly colored bed, pulling the blanket up to my nose. I didn't fall back asleep that night and the glass of water sat on my wooden in table, sweating and leaving a ring.

At the age of three, I understood that they were talking about my father. About how I needed some paternal influence in my life, a sense of authority figure and someone to go to. Turns out that I still gave Grandfather that role, whenever I thought about what a father must be like all I can see is his stern face and his scoldings whenever I did things I wasn't supposed to do.

Why should he have to be that though? He's already done his job, his kids are all grown up now. Being my parental figure shouldn't fall to him because there's no one else, especially not my actual father, to fill it. The guilt drops in my stomach like a swallowed a pound of lead. Was that really all I was? One big inconvenience for everyone around me?

And what about my father, does he really think I'm nothing than some inconvenient accident? A mistake he made in the passion and heat of the Fourth Wars end? My heart aches at the thought of that, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen, my eyes brimming with unshed tears.

I grit my teeth and push back the flurry of emotions roaring behind my ears: sadness, confusion, rejection, guilt, and anger.

How could he not want me? I was a baby, his baby so how, how could he just abandon us like that? How can Mom still love him if he's such an unbelievable asshole? None of this makes any sense. How could anyone know about their baby and not care, even if they had to put it up for adoption because they couldn't afford it, at least they cared.

This man, he doesn't care does he?

Mom was left alone at seventeen and pregnant, with me, and only her family was around. My father has never visited me, never sent a letter, hell, he could've thrown a brick through my window with scratched writing on it and I would've been okay. But no, he doesn't care, I'm just his mistake! I growl at my weakness. Pathetic, crying like a baby because Daddy doesn't love me.

There are some kids who don't have any parents at all, no family what-so-ever. I've got my mom and Grandfather and Aunt Hanabi. Even if I don't have a father, I've got a hell of a lot more and I wouldn't trade them for that man, ever. Reaching up, I wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve. That's fine, if he doesn't want me then why should I cry over him. I'm almost twelve, the age of a standard genin and they sure as hell aren't walking around crying in public.

Sniffling a bit, I glance up and see the faces on the Hokage Rock. Listing every single on in my head.

 _Senju Hashirama (_ _Shodai Hokage_ _),_ _Senju Tobirama_ _(_ _Nidaime Hokage_ _),_ _Sarutobi Hiruzen_ _(_ _Sandaime Hokage_ _),_ _Namikaze Minato_ _(_ _Yondaime Hokage_ _),_ _Tsunade_ _(_ _Godaime Hokage_ _), and_ _Hatake Kakashi_ _(_ _Rokudaime Hokage_ _)_

Seeing the faces of all the great leaders of the village made me feel so small, so worthless in comparison. The title of hokage, always told to be such an honor by Mom and Grandfather whenever I asked. It wasn't hatred, I didn't hate the title of hokage it's just confusing to me. I've never understood their purpose, I know the Hokage is in charge of assigning missions, promoting ninja's, paying the bills, protecting the village, but that was just vague nothings.

Maybe if what they did made sense, then I'd respect the title more and don't get me wrong. If say the Sixth shows up and has a talk with me, not that he even knows me, I'm not just going to kick him in the shins and call him a worthless lowlife or something equally ridiculous. No, I'd simply listen and nod my head like a good kid and only answer questions directly asked.

Mom spent a lot of years trying to ingrain manners in me and it seems she's finally managed it. As hyperactive as I am, she must've been truly dedicated with trying to teach me those. I don't even want to think about her trying to teach me to use silverware, sheesh!

I make my way through the hordes of people, watching the buildings as I pass, seeing the many different people, some of what the shops sell. I'm nearing the end of the path that leads to the center of the village, but then I see a sign. It's two signs that are pointed in different directions. One sign shows the training ground and the other shows the monument.

As cool as standing on the Hokage Rock might seem, it feels a little disrespectful if you ask me. Think about it, you're basically walking on the heads of all the leaders the village has ever had and not even caring that you're doing it. Seems a little asshole-y to me. Plus I'd stick out like a sore thumb to the whole village and I really don't need that problem at the moment, just in case any one from the Clan is around.

They can use their Byakugan and see it's me.

I don't want to loose this chance to see my home village, to see what has been hidden away for my whole life. There's not many chance when both Mom, Grandfather, and Aunt Hanabi are all gone during the same time frame. I'm going to get my thrills and see this village for what it is and after, I'll go back to my dull life in the Compound and never breathe a word to anyone about this.

Following the path pointed in the direction of the training field, I notice all the trees surrounding this section of the village. Large trees with full green leaves rustling with the breeze. A peaceful sound in the heat of summer, a nice reminder of peace and prosperity. Sighing contently, I tread up a hill and sit down beneath a shady oak tree and watch the rustling of the bushes and trees.

Wooden training posts were planted around the the clearing in the wooded area, bags tied to some of the tree trunks for more difficult work I suppose. I don't have much experience with ninja's. Mom is the only one there is, Grandfather used to be back when he was younger and Aunt Hanabi isn't allowed to be as she's is being groomed as the next leader of the clan.

Normally whenever I sit alone, I feel relaxed and at ease. Right now I feel uneasy, like someone is watching me from a distance. I don't know how I could sense something like that, but I just do. It's chills down my back and goosebumps up my arms. My fingers are twitching in response, really for a fight if it comes to one. I can pretty much take down anyone who'd threaten me.

My Grandfather has been training me in Gentle Fists for a long time, I have 180 degrees with the Byakugan, Mom says it's because my father didn't have it—one of the only things she's ever said about him, and that's why I have the incomplete form of the Byakygan. Still 180 is a pretty wide range, not when compared to their complete 360, or 359 I guess because there's apparently one blind spot, but whatever.

Whoever it is that's watching me seems to notice the way I've tensed up because I can feel the way the back off a bit. As if trying to observe rather than face me in a confrontation. Fed up with this cat and mouse game, I get up on my feet and activate my Byakugan. Seeing trough the trees, I find the outline of the person's chakra pathways, a smirk crawling across my lips.

"I know where you are. If you want to talk we can, but if you really want a battle out here, we can do that to y'know, 'ttebasa!"I shouted to the mystery person hidden among the trees. Whoever it is seems to realize that I'm not bluffing and jumps down from their perch.

Deactivating my Byakygan, I blink twice at the sight. A girl with red glasses, onyx eyes, and ink colored hair stands on the other side of the clearing, her black stocking covered arm resting against her hip. The Uchiha girl who I've seen through my window. She points her index finger at me from across the clearing.

"My name is Uchiha Sarada and I want to know who you and why you're here!"


	6. A Girl Named Sarada Uchiha

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Six: A Girl Named Sarada Uchiha

 _ **Here we go now, the entrance of Sarada Uchiha and the start of her friendship with Boruto. Not that Boruto is really going to spill the truth about himself, but eh. Anyways, as always, comment below and tell me what you thought about this chapter and anything you'd like to see and maybe I'll add it and favorite this story if you liked it!**_

* * *

I was stunned. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't intimidate me or make me uncomfortable when she'd said what she did. I just didn't expect that to be her opening line, I mean really? _My name's Uchiha Sarada._ That's practically begging for some bad shit to happen to you. I don't just run around going: "I'm Boruto, the son of Hyūga Hinata" and then hand out my address to some stranger.

Not that Sarada gave me her address, but the point still stands. You shouldn't just tell someone you've never met your full name and act all high and mighty like that'll scare anyone off that crosses your path. Especially not me, I always am up for a good challenge. Besides, who is she to act like I'm so kind of trespasser, she doesn't even know who I am.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm B—" I stop myself. Telling her my real name is stupid, if Mom were to hear about this and my name was mentioned, she'd figure it out immediately. No, I'm going to have to make something up. "I'm Ryuu."

She gives a cold smirk. "No first name?"

"That is my first name, I'm just not stupid enough to tell a stranger my last name, stranger danger and whatnot," I shot back, shrugging casually as Sarada's onyx eyes narrowed and her fist clenched tighter.

It happens in an instant, one minute she seething across the training ground seething and the next thing I know is her running at me like a bull. Her fists are clenched tightly and her eyes swirl, transforming from their dark black to a bright red that could mesmerize anyone. Well, except me. Just as she throws her fist forward, I kick up from the ground and sail over her head.

The world shakes like an earthquake when her fists meets the earth. A plume of dust swirls up around the field and Sarada stands in a big ass crater. How the hell? I think, staring with wide eyes. That could've killed me.

"Hmm," she pushes her red glasses back up her nose. She weaves hand signs so fast I barely can detect them without my Byakugan to see the chakra network and her hand positions.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" she takes a deep breath and breathes a huge ball of fire at me. I can't avoid it, otherwise the forest will be burned to the ground and the flames will move into the village's residence instead. Activating my incomplete Byakugan, I take up the position that Grandfather was teaching me before he had to go to Suna for that meeting.

The technique is the ultimate defense of my clan and something that should come in handy someday. This is perfect to protect me from the roaring flames and the wind produced from this should be enough to blow it out in one go like a candle. I just hope I don't mess this up. I am still in the process of learning this.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" I shout, spinning so fast my head spins, a blue half circle of chakra swirls like a tornado around me as the ball of fire gets closer. It explodes into lines of fire, breaking apart from its shape as it hits my counterattack. The flames die out and I come to a stop, taking up the Gentle Fist fighting style for her next attack. Something that never comes, she's staring at me oddly now, her eyes still red.

"That was..." she mumbles to herself. "Hey, are you, you wouldn't happen to be apart of the Hyūga clan would you?"

I nod. "Uh huh, my mom is and my Grandfather is Hyūga Hiashi, the clan leader. Why? What are you getting at?"

Sarada shakes her head as her eyes deactivate, going back to their cool onyx nature. "Sorry about that. I saw you earlier and you were acting suspicious, like you were up to something. I've never seen you around before and I wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to Konoha. I'm going to be a ninja soon and it's my job to protect our home."

That makes me freeze. "A ninja huh? That sounds so cool."

"Yeah, aren't you going to be?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. Not that I can actually tell her anything about the real me, Mom cannot know about this, she'd freak out. Besides, this is the only time I'll ever sneak out of the Compound. It's rare for everyone in my immediate family to be gone in the same week.

"N-no, I'm not allowed to go to the Academy. Mom wants me to stay at home with her. This is actually the first time I've ever been on the outside of the Hyūga Compound. I wanted to look around and see the village." Just because I can't tell her everything about myself, that doesn't mean I can at least be honest with her to some degree.

Her eyes are wide and she blinks twice at me. "You mean to tell me that you've never been on the other side of the wall between Konoha and the Hyūga Estate?"

A nod of my head is answer enough for Sarada's eyes to bug out.

Sarada's still looking at me like I've spontaneously grown a second head. "Your mom doesn't know about this, does she?"

"No, she's been sent on a mission by The Sixth and my grandfather and Aunt Hanabi have gone to Suna for some kind of meeting. I've always wanted to see the village, but Mom wouldn't let me so—" I trail off.

She places a hand on her hip and smirks. "So you decided to sneak out and see it anyways. How long do you have before they return?"

"Five days before my mom gets back from her mission, why?"

Sarada walks over to me and catches my wrist, dragging me forward towards the path that led me here. Maybe taking to her was a bad idea, this is abduction.

"What the hell are you doing 'ttebasa!" I shout, trying to pull my arm away.

The girl stops and looks over her shoulder at me. "Come on Ryuu. You want to see a village that's a completely new territory and I have nothing better to do right now, my papa's finally coming home sometime today and I need to preoccupy my time until I see him."

A pang of jealousy flickers through me. "Must be nice..." I mumble.

"What is?"

"It must be nice having a father," I utter under my breath.

Silence follows, making the air really tense and uncomfortable for both of us. "I don't know my papa that well. He's been gone since I was really young. Constantly away on missions, far from the village. This'll be the first time that I'll seen him in a while, and finally get to know him. You've never met your father?"

I snort. "I don't even know his name. Mom always gets upset when I ask about him, he must be some piece of shit to hurt someone as nice and sweet as my mother."

"So... you don't want to meet him, to get his side of the story?"

I feel a lump welling in my throat. "No, that's not—I mean, that bastard never sent me anything, even a stupid letter to say that he knew I was alive and cared somewhat would've been nice. I've never heard of him, he's never sent me anything. I don't even know if he's alive."

"Lets go, I'll show you where I like to hang out with my friends," Sarada tugs me again and this time I follow. I know she's trying to get my mind off of my father and whoever he is and I appreciate it. We tread down path after path, with my new friend pointing out some of the shops and locations in the village. A ramen shop called Ichiraku, a placed called Dango shop where they sells sweets and dumplings, Yamanaka's Flowers' which is a flower shop.

She mentions a few other places before she drags me into a small little restaurant where the orange haired girl who I always see her with is sitting in a booth next to an insanely pale kid with blond hair, and a boy with dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail with green eyes. Sarada drags me over to the table and stands right near her friends who all stare at me with confusion.

"Why are you wearing a cloak, it's almost 90 degrees outside," the kid with the dark hair said, tone bored as if he really couldn't careless about my reason. Seeing as I can't tell them the truth, I make up something on the spot.

"I have a skin condition, sunlight makes me break out in terrible hives," I reply, smoothly.

Sarada clears her throat. "Ryuu, these are my friends from the Academy." She motions to the orange haired girl. "Akimichi Chōchō." To the blond boy next to her. Yamanaka Inojin."And lastly the kid who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. "And Nara Shikadai and guys, this is Hyūga Ryuu. He's never seen the village before, he's been at the Hyūga Estate his whole life."

My eye twitches in annoyance, go ahead and give these strangers basic information about me and my family. It's not like they could be dangerous or anything, well I doubt they could be that dangerous, but that still isn't the point.

"Nice to meet you," I wave awkwardly.

The other girl Chōchō gets up on her knees, still in the booth, and leans her face real close to mine. I have the urge to throat punch her, she's in my personal space and it's making me uncomfortable.

"How old are ya?" she asks.

"I'm going to be twelve soon..." I'm confused about why she's asking.

"Oh, good! You're right around the same age as the rest of us, that's cool I guess. How about a date sometime? We can spend some quality time together, you sound pretty cute. I'll even share my food with you."

I cringe. It's not that she's bad looking or anything, just that I'm really not interested in a relationship and plus she seems more into herself than me. "That's nice, but uh..." I try to think up an excuse. "My mother won't let me date until I'm sixteen."

Chōchō pouts at me before dropping back down and crossing her arms over her chest. "Darn! Oh well, I'll just have to wait for a few more years."

"Yeah," Shikadai says, resting his cheek against his hand. "Until hell freezes over, don't you get it. He's not interested."

"Shut up Shikadai, you don't anything!"

"Troublesome..." the boy mumbles, shrugging his shoulders like the effort was too much trouble to deal with in the first place. As for Inojin, well he's to busy playing some video game to say anything to me at all. Sarada nudges me. Glances over, she mouths: _Come on._

Not wasting anymore time, I practically fly from the room and find myself in the blazing summer heat more welcoming than the air conditioned store where all of Sarada's friends are. They all odd, not bad, except for Chōchō who makes me want to avoid her at all costs. That kid Shikadai seems cool enough though, a bit lazy but not bad at all.

Sarada glances over at a clock mounted on one of the shops. "Damn. Sorry Ryuu, I've gotta go, my mom will be getting off work real soon, how about I meet you at your place tomorrow and I'll show you around some more? I'm thinking the Hokage Rock. See ya!"

She runs off without another word and I don't have a chance to say anything to that. Sighing I head back towards the Compound, the realization just now hitting me. I've made my very first friend in the village and her name's Uchiha Sarada.


	7. The Return of Sasuke Uchiha

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Seven: The Return of Sasuke Uchiha

 **Can you believe that we're already on chapter seven, seems like it wasn't that long ago that this story started. Anyways, yeah, as you can guess, Sasuke comes back to Konoha this chapter. In terms of the terms of the timeline, this takes place right after Sarada leaves Boruto/(Ryuu) that evening to go see if her dad's home yet. Anyways, be sure to favorite this story and comment below what you think because I always love hearing your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Uchiha Sarada weaved her way through the crowded streets of Konoha after promising to meet up with her new friend Ryuu tomorrow. Her Papa was coming home for the first time since she was really little and that was something she'd been craving her whole life. A chance to meet her father and really get to know him. He was an unknown for Sarada, she didn't know that much about him and this might be her only chance.

As for that new kid she'd met, he was a little strange. Sarada would admit it, but he seemed like a nice kid who really wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have too. In regards to the cloak, she didn't buy his excuse for a skin condition. It sounded a bit too forced when he'd said it, like he'd made it up on the spot. However, who was she to accuse him of lying and maybe he wasn't the nicest looking person so he hid his face.

It's still strange though that Ryuu's mother never let step outside the Hyūga Estate. Maybe he was a sickly kid and his mother didn't want anything to happen to him. Then again, he never mentioned who his mother was. But! He did say his grandfather was the clan leader and his aunt was Hyūga Hanabi meaning his mother would have to be Hiashi's eldest daughter Hinata.

That means that Hyūga Hinata is Ryuu's mother, but who could his father be? Ryuu mentioned that he doesn't know and that his father's never visited or sent him anything and that his mother always gets sad when he asks her about him. Sarada shakes her head sadly. Sure she has a cruddy dad too, but she knew that he was alive and his name and what he looks like, and from what Ryuu said, he doesn't.

She couldn't imagine what that would be like, to know nothing about your own father. Must be really hard on him, not to mention that his father doesn't seem to care at all about him. That's certainly not doing his self-esteem any favors. Maybe her father wasn't that great but her mom always told her about him and convinced her that her father did love and care for her.

Ryuu didn't know if his father was even glad that he was alive. Sorrow resonated through Sarada's heart as she reach the door of her house. Just as she was about to grab the doorknob, it was pulled open from the other side. Standing in the doorway was a man who was a lot taller that her, he loomed like a shadow in a long dark gray cloak. Jet black hair falls down around his face, one eye hidden from sight.

Staring back was the same onyx black as her own. Despite only seeing pictures of this man, and once when she'd snuck out of the village, she knew who he was in a heartbeat. This was him, her father who she's hasn't seen in forever. The man who made her wonder if he cared for her at all. He was cold and distant, Sarada could feel that radiating from him. He seemed to be at a loss for what to do. Then he shifted, allowing room for her to enter the house.

Sarada did just that, hopping up on the couch as Sasuke closed the door. He crosses the floor, silently. If she couldn't see him with her eyes, she wouldn't even know he was here. Sasuke sat down on the couch beside his daughter, he was tense. This was his child who he has been far from for most of her life. He could see how much she looked like him.

She'd gotten more of his physical characteristics like her hair and eye color, but from what his wife Sakura had told him, she took more after his wife in personality. Tense silence for minute. Just when he figured it would be up to him to break the ice, his daughter spoke.

"How have you been Papa?" she asks, her voice so low and unsure. _Yes, much like Sakura indeed,_ Sasuke mused to himself. He took a breath to collect his thoughts before responding.

"I have been well, missing my family but enduring for the safety of you, your mother, and the village." Normally Sasuke wouldn't be so blunt about his affections, but he felt that it was necessary in this case for his daughter to know that he did indeed care about her. He watched as her eyes widen slightly, probably surprised by that. Sakura probably told her how he wasn't always so good with emotions and expressing them in words.

For his daughter he would make an exception though, just to see the bright smile currently on her face. "And what about you Sarada," he asked. Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what his daughter's been up to in his absence. "What has been occurring with you while I have been away."

Sarada's face lit up as she spun around on the couch so she could face him. "In a few months I'll be graduating from the Academy. I have the highest grade in my class and it's going to be great. I want to be one of the greatest ninja's before becoming the hokage one day."

 _Hmm... the hokage huh? Now that sounds familiar,_ Sasuke thought, his memories dragging an image of a blond hair boy with sparking blue eyes in a blindly orange jumpsuit proclaiming to be the hokage. _Just like the dobe._

"I have no doubts that you will, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is far overdue for an Uchiha as its hokage. I am glad that you are going to be the first my daughter. There's no doubt about it. Anything else that's happened recently."

Sarada, still stunned from her father's praise, blurts about Ryuu. "I met a boy today who was really interesting, I guess you could say."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at that. He didn't like the thought of his daughter hanging around with some boy, though she and this kid are only about twelve, he still doesn't like the idea of these two kids alone together. "Is that so? And why's that?"

"Well he's from the Hyūga Clan and apparently he has never been allowed outside of the estate. His mother never let him and I don't think anyone outside of his clan even knows he exists. No one seemed to notice him and he wore a black cloak with red stripes on it, he'd said he has a skin condition, but it doesn't seem like that's why he wore that cloak. I mean it's really hot outside, I was burning up, I can't imagine how hot it must have been for Ryuu. Oh and he's never even met his father before."

Now she had Sasuke's interest peaked, before Sasuke was sent on all his extended mission that kept him far from the village Sakura used to go to the Hyūga Compound for a yearly examination. He'd never understood why she never just met this person at the hospital, or why she'd get a call in the middle of the night from the estate and his wife would head out immediately, not answering his questions.

All she'd say was that there was a medical emergency that she had to attend to. One time he'd followed her as she slipped out stayed in the shadows up until she'd entered the Hyūga Clan's gates where he couldn't go. That's when he'd figured out that something odd was going on, that Sakura was hiding something from him. Something really big and the Hyūga's were the center of it all.

Now that his daughter was telling him about this kid Ryuu who's never been allowed outside the Compound, it made him wonder if that's who Sakura was taking care of. That she would go and treat this kid when he was sick and needed medical attention. The real question on his mind though, is why, why would this kids mother hide him from the rest of the village...

Unless the boys mother had a reason to keep him hidden, from his father maybe? Who else could she want to hide him from and Sarada had mentioned that Ryuu doesn't know anything about his father. If something bad happened between his mother and father, it would make sense that if she found out she was pregnant, she wouldn't want the father to know about it.

The only problem is that he didn't know who Ryuu's mother was, but maybe Sarada did. Her new friend may have given some clues about who his only parent is and if Sasuke could find out, he could narrow down the reason for why his mother would hide this kid. "Sarada, did Ryuu by chance, happen to mention who his mother is? Or maybe tell me if you figure it out."

Sasuke ignored the strange, confused look he received from his daughter as she replied. "I know who his mother is. He didn't tell me her name, but he'd mentioned that his Grandfather Hiashi and Aunt Hanabi were out of the village. His mom was sent on a mission by The Sixth Hokage and so he decided that now was his chance to see the village. Since his grandfather is the head of the Hyūga Clan, I figure his mother has to be Hiashi's eldest daughter."

Sasuke's blood froze at the name filtered through his mind. _Hinata Hyūga._ A faint memory flickered in the back of his mind, senses recalling the overwhelming scent of alcohol and cheering. It was the blowout bash, the celebration of the wars end. Everybody was drinking and cheering and just grateful to be alive and to have survived to see the end of the bloodshed.

Sasuke had attended from much jostling of his old friends, mainly Naruto and Sakura. He could still recall the way that Sakura giggled like a school girl and how Naruto swayed from the amount of alcohol he consumed. Sasuke abstained from the festivities, preferring not to turn himself into a bumbling, stumbling moron who slurred his words from drinking too much sake.

Hinata had been sitting at the bar with him, not beside him or even that close to him, they didn't know each other that well and he did recall that she was the only girl at the Academy who didn't fawn all over him. She was alright in his eyes, they just had nothing in common. Even though he'd been gone from the village for a while, he could see Hinata's affections for the dobe, it was obvious.

She'd had a glass of sake, hardly touched as she wasn't one for drinking either. The party wound down eventually, around two in the morning or so and everyone who'd drank was slurring and stumbling, giggling like the funniest joke was told. Sasuke sighed, how was he supposed to get both Sakura and the idiot home by himself, they might pass out on the way the Naruto apartment?

Hinata, seemingly sensing him dilemma, timidly strolled over to him and waiting. He'd turned his gaze on her, silently asking what it was that she wanted.

"Oh... uh, if you want I could take N-Naruto-kun home and you can get Sakura-chan back, h-her parents might start to worry..." Hinata had stuttered slightly, she was a bit tipsy. That much Sasuke could tell, but not bad for a night spent drinking for everyone else. She was sober enough the speak in coherent sentences and she loved the idiot and would get him home safely.

He'd nodded once and watched as Hinata wrapped Naruto arms around her shoulders to support his towering frame and slowly led him away from the remains of the festivities and back towards his apartment complex.

Sasuke shook his head at the memory.

 _There's no way,_ he thought. _Hinata may have been slightly tipsy, but there's no way Naruto would have raped her. No matter how drunk he was, Naruto isn't that kind of guy. Maybe it wasn't rape 'necessarily' maybe it was consensual, but still affected under the alcohol. Hinata would feel so guilty about taking advantage of Naruto when he was too drunk to remember how he got home, much less that he slept with her, and then she'd found out she was pregnant with his child and couldn't tell him._

That was possible... but it didn't sound like something she would do. No matter how nervous she was, Hinata would have told the dobe that she was pregant with his offspring, unless there was another factor. _Enough!_ Sasuke shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside as he prioritized the situation. First thing he needed to do is find out if the kid is actually Naruto's spawn and go from there. Damn it, now Sasuke wishes he just would have struggled to take them both home that night.

This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he wanted to have a bonding moment with his daughter.

* * *

~ Authors Note ~

 **Sasuke's got a theory about 'Ryuu' and how exactly he came to be, but then again, hypothesis's aren't always accurate...**


	8. The Tale of a Hero

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Eight: The Tale of a Hero

 **Damn... So last chapter Sasuke revealed some heavy shit about what happened, we don't know what happened 'necessarily' after they left the festivities, maybe there's more to the situation than just that. Now Sasuke's suspicious of Boruto/(Ryuu) and we all know that he's not going to just settle with this. Okay so this chapter is that next day after she met Boruto. Be sure to comment below and add this to your favs if you like it because that's always nice to see! Let's get into this.**

* * *

Let me just confess something right now, I am not a morning person. Sure I get up early for Gentle Fists training with Grandfather and Aunt Hanabi occasionally teaches me shurikenjutsu, even if it's not her favorite thing in the world. This morning though, I'm wide awake and stumbling around my room to get ready for the day. Sarada is coming by today to show me around the village again.

My cloak and scarf are thrown haphazardly over the back of my computer chair after I got home yesterday. Misplacing them would have been bad so I set them in the one place I wouldn't loose them. In front of me. Panic settles over me, what if Sarada knocks on the door to the Compound and Natsu answers it instead? She wouldn't know who Sarada was asking for and when she found out, Natsu would tell Mom for sure.

I grab the scarf and wrap it tight around my head like yesterday and pull the cloak over my arms, making sure to flip the hood up as I creep silently through the hall of the compound. Reaching the door, I open it just to come face first with Uchiha Sarada who jumps back a couple steps. Her face is flushed from embarrassment, but I shrug it off. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Sorry Ryuu, I didn't tell you what time I'd be over," she laughs.

Waving it off, I motion forward. "No problem, so what are you going to show me first Uchiha?"

She glares playfully, I don't know how I can tell, but it's something in her eyes. "Watch it Ryuu. Anyways, I was thinking we could swing by the village center so I can show you the Sixth's office building and then we'll go up to the Hokage Rock."

Sarada leads me through the crowded streets of Konoha and while yesterday I wasn't sure where I was going, I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I do right now. It's like someone is watching me. A creepy feeling, but whenever I look around there's nothing suspicious. I even activated my Byakugan a couple of times only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

Maybe the heat's finally getting to me.

Just about the time I was sure I was having a heatstroke from the sun blazing against my back, Sarada stops beside a towering building with a fancy design to make it stand out among the residential areas. This must be the Sixth's office or something, there's no way that this is just some old building from the past. The village was destroyed, Grandfather never told me by who or why, but that's what he'd said.

"This is the Hokage's building," Sarada held a hand towards the glass panes on the building overhead as if I didn't already have that figured out. "Lord Sixth assigns missions here, upgrades and adds ninja's to the rosters, and this is where all important people come for the annual meeting of the Kage's."

I rub the back of my neck, admittedly cloaked, in confusion. "At the risk of sounding like a complete idiot, what's a Kage?"

Sarada blinks at me before she sighs a long deep sigh. "Okay, I should have anticipated that. So the Hokage is what we call our village leader, but the other hidden village leader's are known as the Kage's. Each hidden village has a Kage. For Sunagakure, or the Hidden Sand, it's the Kazekage; the Mizukage for Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist Village; Raikage in Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud Village; and the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village."

I nodded, that makes sense. All the Kages are just the leaders of each of the hidden villages. "I wonder though, the current hokage, no disrespect, is getting quite a bit older than he used to be. I wonder who'll be next as the Hokage..."

Sarada glanced over as she tore her eyes from the building, she seems to be thinking about something before she nods. "It's up to the current hokage to pass the title, but pretty much everyone knows who the seventh hokage will be."

"Who?" I asked, curious. How could it be so obvious for an entire village to already know who the next hokage of their village is going to be. That seems like something only the current one would know, but then again, it's not like I know that much about my own village anyways. Just told stories by Grandfather and tales of the hokage's and what they've done.

Instead of answering me, Sarada turns and walks in the other direction and leaves me stumbling after her.

"Was it something I said 'ttesbasa?" I call out, she doesn't respond, furthering to confuse me even more than I was before. The least she could do is answer me if I made her mad or something.

Nothing was said, by Sarada at least, during the next few twists and turns through the village. Goosebumps still running up my spine as I feel the chill of someone's cold eyes staring at my back, burning a whole though me.

I'm stunned when I realize where we are, the faces of all the hokage's recorded one by one in the rocks. All six perfectly sculpted to attempt to match its counterpart and to commemorate them as heroes. Sarada motions towards a concrete staircase that leads up towards the sky. To the top of the Hokage's heads I supposed, there's no where else for it to go.

It sure as hell won't take us into the clouds.

Sarada sits down on the head of the Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi and I reluctantly pull up beside her and drop down against the burning rock. It feels strange to be up this high, the Compound is so low to the ground and there's no wind blowing like up here. I can feel the breeze tugging at my cloak and I long to free my hair from beneath the scarf and let the wind whistle through my hair.

Knowing that I can't though, I push that feeling down and try to focus on Sarada only to fail miserably when I look off the rock to see the entire village of Konoha in one sweep. Yeah, I assumed the village was gigantic yesterday, but sitting this high up really shows how big it really is. All the people down below and weaved in between the stores and buildings look like minuscule ants.

By the front of the gate where I suspect is the way out of the village is a dip in the earth. A scar in the loosest sense to represent it's torn scars from a battle long since passed. Signs of a fight that must've been horrible, where many must have died. And yet the village looks so peaceful, like there could never be anything else but this serenity. It was a deception of the eye that could fool anyone, especially if you weren't looking for the signs.

"Our village was destroyed once, in an attack by the Akatsuki leader Pein. The Akatsuki was a criminal organization who seeked peace by their own personal means to accomplish it. The real 'Pein' was actually a man named Uzumaki Nagato. He sent Pein and other forms to attack and destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village was decimated, many lives lost. Our home was flattened and everyone was going to die, but..."

Sarada trailed off and I glance over at her.

"But the hero of the leaf returned in time to save the Fifth Hokage Tsunade from death at Pein's hand. Uzumaki Naruto, the person everyone hated became a hero that day when he saved the village and defeated Nagato. Even convincing him that he would bring peace and Nagato, having faith in Naruto, brought everyone back to life that he'd killed during his attack on the village."

My eyes widen, that was the same kid from the story Grandfather was telling me about. The kid who was orphaned when he was born, endured the hatred of the villages, and was the jinchūriki of the creature that killed his parents. How come Sarada didn't mention any of that? Unless she doesn't know anything about that, her parents might not have told her.

So this guy saved the whole village? No wonder Grandfather said he was a hero on his own merits.

"That's why Uzumaki Naruto will be the Seventh Hokage and personally, I think it's well-deserved. That was his life long dream after all," Sarada sighs, looking out across the village.

"Have you met him?" I ask.

"Sort of, one day I ended up on some kind of mission assignment where he was meeting up with my Papa about something. I was having a lot of problems then and me and my friend, the one you met, Chōchō, couldn't just return to the village. It was too dangerous, so he brought us along and I got to see my Papa for the first time since I was little."

"Oh." I didn't want to sound rude, but that was a little odd. I mean why would you sneak out of the village on a potentially dangerous world when you're not even a ninja by Konoha's standards? Then again, seeing as how I'm sneaking out of my house right now means that I don't have much room to say shit, so I'll just keep that thought to myself.

"Hey, I have a question. And I know it's personal and you're not that fond of him," she stumbles over her words. "I mean, if you meet your father, what would you do? I mean, how would you react... My father and I aren't that close, but I've always known who he was. I'm sorry," she shakes her head. "That's not, I-I shouldn't have asked you that."

Despite my rising anger, not at Sarada for asking, I take a breath to calm myself. "I don't know what I'd do. Probably punch him in the gut as hard as I could for not being there and then ask him why. Why he didn't want me, or why he wasn't around. Find out the facts about him and finally know whether or not he thinks I'm some worthless mistake or if he cares for me at all..."

Sarada said nothing, what could she really say? That must've made her uncomfortable. The chilling eyes on my back draw my attention again, the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up. Glancing over my shoulder, all I see are the puffy white clouds scattered in the light blue sky overhead. Nothing out of the ordinary here, I know someone's watching me.

If they were going to try something, they would have by now. The humidity in the village climbs to nearly unbearable heights, it's a couple hours past noon. Deciding it would be best to head home, I excuse myself and say goodbye to Sarada, heading back towards the Compound.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Sasuke Uchiha spent the day spying on children, what the hell is wrong with this picture? After his revelation yesterday, he had to find out just how likely his hypothesis about 'Ryuu' was. He spoke about his missing father to his daughter and how he'd react if he ever met his biological father. That wasn't what convinced Sasuke of his parentage though.

Those signs were far to vague to make any conformations, but Sasuke knew for sure that 'Ryuu' was Naruto's spawn by something that he said, one word that Sasuke recognized in a different form. His daughter wouldn't be able to identify it, she hardly knew anything about his old friend and what she did was only stories of his heroics and nothing of Naruto's hardships.

What convinced Sasuke was the sentence he'd said to Sarada.

 _"Was it something I said 'ttesbasa?"_

A normal thing for a child to ask, but that last part was the nail in the coffin for Sasuke, while his old friend said 'dattebayo,' it seems his offspring inherited that damned verbal tick with only a slight variation, saying 'dattebasa' instead. No one else, except for Naruto has that stupid verbal tick and his wife and daughter had one, but their's was nowhere close to sounding like Naruto or this kid.

After Ryuu parted ways with his daughter, Sasuke followed the boy back to the Hyūga Estate and watched Ryuu slip in through the gate and sneak up to what Sasuke assumed was his bedroom. A heavy sigh escapes him, running a hand over his face. Now he knew the truth, that the boy was Naruto's, but he still has no idea what the boy actually looks like and the situation revolving around his conception. However, if Hinata felt the need to hide 'Ryuu' he must look like Naruto and some other force has to be at work.

Why else would she keep him hidden unless that was so? Sasuke made a decision, Sakura is going the the Hyūga Estate for the boys yearly check-up soon and Sasuke will go and see the boy personally. After all, if the boy really is Naruto's offspring that kind of makes him an uncle to the brat and he wants see the child's potential. If Sakura tries to protest, well he's got the cards in his hands now.

She can't afford to deny him this chance. Decided, Sasuke slips into the shadows, making his way back home where his daughter Sarada is probably waiting for his arrival.


	9. A Stranger in the Rain

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Nine: A Stranger in the Rain

 **Oh man am I excited for this chapter, it's about to get heavy now ha hah ha! So Boruto's identity is kind-of exposed to Sasuke who knows more about Boruto's parentage that the kid himself and now it's time for Bolt to get into the loop as well. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you all think about this interaction with you'll see soon...! Be sure to favorite this story and comment below.**

* * *

 _ **Also, after hearing a lot about the pairings, this isn't Sasuhina, this fic is going for the cannon parings. Also I was while I was reading comments, I was also working on the chapter where Hinata is explaining what happened between her and Naruto. I didn't know what chapter it was before I went back through to add this part. Chapter 12 is the explanation and I hope you all think it's a good, or at least decent reason for hiding it.**_

* * *

Loneliness crept through the walls of the Compound, infecting me with a sense of slight depression from the silence of the house. While our clan isn't near extinction like the Uchiha Clan, we don't have near as many as you might think. We've got Natsu who's worked around the estate and used to watch over Aunt Hanabi when she was little, Grandfather of course, Mom, and my aunt.

There was also my second cousin Neji who Mom tells me about, he lost his life during the Fourth Shinobi War protecting her. That's what she's always said when I asked about it. Iroha, a former jōnin who fought in the war, and another important one who I knew personally was Kō. He was especially close to me as he was Mom's caretaker when she was younger.

It was his job to watch over her when she wasn't at the Academy and from what Mom told me, he was a very skilled ninja back in her childhood and had always cared about her. I knew him closely because sometimes when Mom was away on missions and Grandfather and Aunt Hanabi were too busy to watch over me, Kō was tasked to look out for me until Mom returned.

He never seemed upset or annoyed at having to have around with a little kid when he could have been doing far more important things. He would play silly games with me and help me when I needed something. I used to seek him out when I was troubled by something Mom said or how she refused to tell me about my father. He'd pat my wild hair and tell me that if my mom was withholding something, it was probably to protect me.

Sometimes when I sit around reminiscing, I wish he was still around. He died a year ago. Something happened with his heart and none of the medics could fix it before he stopped breathing. He died and I remember crying over his coffin that was kept in his room before the funeral. It was placed there to give us, the family, time to grieve and say our final goodbyes in peace.

That was when the loneliness that having Kō around most the time, helped me suppress, came rushing back to the surface and it was stronger than it ever was before. There was no one else around to help me dull the feeling and instead learned to deal with it and just pretend that it didn't exist. Even if I knew that denying the fact was stupid and unhelpful in the long term.

Normally I could ignore the feeling and submerge myself in the comfort of my Grandfather's training or my mother's peaceful presence or even Aunt Hanabi's childish nature. However, when they all were away, like now, that feeling would creep back in and consume me. Having Sarada around has helped, but now, sitting alone in my bedroom, I can feel the chilling hands taking hold of my heart.

Sitting up sight in my bed like I was shot by lightning, I know what I have to do. Out, I need to get out of the house. The walls are closing in and the room is suffocating me. Maybe Sarada will be okay with spending another day with me, but she might not. Her dad was supposed to be getting back soon and if that creepy presence was anything to go by, I assume it was him.

After all, what father would want their daughter alone with a boy?

I mean, that's what father's do right? Protect their children from strangers and stuff...

Ugh! No way, I'm not thinking about _him_ today, I'm lonely enough as it is, no need to add anger to the already volatile mix of depressing thoughts. Hauling my scarf around my head and pulling the cloak over my clothes, I'm already over the fence before I realize what happened. The sun is hidden behind the clouds today, another thing to add to the depression.

The only thing that could make this day worse would be if it started raining.

As if the cloud's heard my thoughts and decided to spite me, the sky roared fiercely. Shaking the world with thunder, the cloud's poured rain and shrieks of surprised civilians filled the air as everyone on the main road ran to find shelter from the rain. My fowl mood only deepened, not bothering to hide from the rain, I let the water soak through my clothes.

What did it matter if my sandals are soaked and making walking more trouble than it needed to be, or that I started shivering, or even that I weighed an extra ten pounds from the water in my clothes. Nothing mattered at the moment, I wanted my Grandfather. or Sarada. or Mom. I wanted m _y father_...

Anger was the next feeling to wash over me. I wanted someone to talk to, someone to make this awful feeling away, but I'm almost twelve years old. I shouldn't need _Mommy_ to comfort me all the time. I shouldn't crave attention from everyone because I didn't have friends. What I should feel is content and happy with what I've got instead of being a spoiled brat.

Who cares if I don't have a dad? I have a mother and a grandfather who love me. A roof over my head and a clan who care. What did that one missing piece really matter in the long run. What I really need to is some independent, to rid this loneliness. Why do I feel this lonely? It's not like I have no one by me. I thought of my mother. Of her pale face and lavender eyes that held so much warmth.

The way her indigo hair cascading down over her shoulders and around her face like a vertical halo. Her face shifted to Aunt Hanabi, brown hair messy and tangled, a smirk on her face and a hit of mischievous glint in her eye. In her place was Grandfather, his eyes cold as always, something deeper hidden in them though. Love reflecting like the time he watched Mom bandage up my knee when I'd scraped it outside on the wooden deck to the training field.

A familiar flicker I saw in Mom's eyes when she looked at me, the love a parents has for their child.

Trudging through the rain, I find myself near the lake that went right through Konoha. An empty bench beside the bridge. Sitting down on the bench, I shifted it closer so I could look down at the water and over the guardrail and see my own reflection. In the water, I looked like a black shadow. A kid play dress up in the grim reaper's tarnished old clothes. A puddle of darkness among the gray clouded sky.

Lightning crackled across the skyline, everything flashing like a strobe light. My thoughts were nothing more than jumbled chaos and nothing seemed to stay in focus for more than a few seconds at a time. My mind flashing memories from my childhood, scenes and expressions. Laughter, tears, and everything else in between. Like watching my entire life in a theater.

The ground shook as the next round of thunder rolled across, it's friend lighting shooting bolts of lightning like they were going out of style. The wind picked up, blowing to the west. Rain splattered against the scarf wrapped around my mouth and I can feel the cold wet rain against the exposed parts of my skin. My hands were numb and trembling.

Storms like this have always made me uncomfortable, made me see things that weren't there. Like monsters in the closet, but now whenever it storms I always imagine a voice shouting. A voice I deemed to be my fathers, telling me how worthless I was or something like that. It wasn't a defined voice, I couldn't tell you what the voice sounded like, it was just a man's voice with no clear interpretation.

Just as I the world seems to fade away, silence of my subconscious blocking out the roar of the storm. I feel my grip of consciousness faded, tempted to give up and give into to the desire to just sleep. To let myself fall into the darkness. I'm tired... so tired.

The darkness was just about to envelope me when a voice pulled at my consciousness. Someone is shouting for me and they're saying something, but I can't make out the words. Gripping onto consciousness, I wade my way through the depths of my thoughts and towards the surface, the voice coming in clear now. It's a man's voice, that much I'm certain.

"—kid are you okay? Hello? Oi, kid get up already, I really don't want to stand in the pouring rain all day," the voice sounded slightly annoyed and yet still lighthearted at the same time, I'm not sure how that's even possible.

I groaned, my head pounding with a headache that wasn't there before. Opening my eyes, I blink a few times to adjust.

"Good, your awake. Now get up, you're getting soaked kid and I'm sure your parents won't be happy if you get sick. Didn't they ever teach you not to fall asleep on a bench in public?" the man asked.

Glancing up, I wince at the sight of bright, almost blinding blond hair. Messy and spiked in all manners that could be classified, dark blue eyes that are lit with a sort of sparkle of amusement to them along with depths of sadness that's been buried. As if that wasn't strange enough, the guy wore a black, long-sleeve shirt and bright orange pants like they went along with a matching jumpsuit or something.

My joints were stiff and it was then that I realized just how cold I was. The air was no longer hot and humid from the summer heat, the storm had chilled the air and the wind had only added to it. Shivering, I did my best to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Hey," the guy waved a hand in front of my face. "Do you understand a single word I've said?" The guy sounded annoyed again, glaring at me. It was almost comical if I was in a better mood, I probably would've laughed.

I glared back, not that this guy could even see it. The cloak made sure of that. "Yeah, I can hear ya just fine you geezer!"

He was stunned for a moment and I smirked. Hey, the guy's a complete stranger and he should have just left me alone, I am perfectly alright by myself and I don't need Mr. Nosy here all up in my business.

"G-geezer, why you! I'm not that old ya hear," I shook his arms in frustration. He was like a wind-up toy, it's really amusing to see.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that."

His face puffed up like he was a puffer fish before he let the air out of his cheeks. "I'm twenty-nine, not old enough to be a geezer you little brat."

I snorted. "Yeah and I'm almost twelve, that means you're old. That's like three times my lifetime."

The guy rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. I'm seventeen years older than you. For me to be threw time as old as you I'd need to be thirty-six."

I shrugged casually. "Hey, doesn't change the facts."

He went back to glaring at me. "Aren't your parents worried about you or something?"

"No."

Silence was the reply.

Glancing back at him, the guy seemed to be studying me intensely now like he was trying to looking through my soul or something. A minute passed and finally my annoyance caved.

"What're you looking at me like that for you weirdo!?"

This time he didn't give a snippy comeback, he looked sad now. "What do you mean no?"

That made me freeze. Damn... I shouldn't have mentioned that, but what reasonable lie could I come up with to explain? Maybe I should tell some truth and keep it vague.

"My mom's away on a mission," is all I say.

"And your dad?" he pressed for more answer, that deep sadness and understanding still reflecting in his blue eyes, the anger I had came bubbling back to the surface.

I give a dry laugh, one void of any humor. "Don't ask me, I don't know where he is? Hell, it'd be nice to know his name!"

The guys face seemed to be animated, as he processed what I said. Suddenly he flashed the widest grin imaginable in my direction, a smile that could light up the entire village as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him.

"What the hell!" I shouted, tugged to get my arm free. "Let me go! Where are you taking me?"

He looked over his shoulder at me. "To my apartment. You'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes and besides, you've got spunk kid and I like that. Though could be a bit more grateful..." he grumble the last part before smiling and dragging me towards his place.

I know I should've felt more scared and worried about some strange man taking me back to his apartment all alone and stuff, but for some reason I felt more at ease than I should. Like he was trustworthy. A feeling like I knew he wouldn't do anything inappropriate to me, so I gave in, hoping the feeling in my stomach was right and that this wasn't going to end up with me as a missing person.


	10. Legendary Hero of Konoha

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Ten: The Legendary Hero of Konoha

 **So, I scrapped the original version of this chapter because I hated it. I mean I liked what I was trying to do, but it just didn't end up the way I wanted it too. It was a bit too drama driven or something. Yeah, but if you all want to see the original, I have the copy of it and can post it at the end of the series like a deleted scenes type thing... Anyways, hopefully round two will be better. Be sure to comment below and fav if you like it.**

* * *

We weaved through the soaked streets of Konoha, with so many twists and turns that my brain was scrambled and plagued by confusion. Even if the sun was shinning, I'd still be just as lost as I am right now. Getting back to the Compound isn't going to be an easy task, especially considering that I have no idea where in the village I am at the moment.

Before I have a chance to wallow in my thoughts, the tugging on my arm ceases.

Glancing up from the muddy path, I see that we've stopped at a staircase leading up to a crummy apartment complex that looks like its seen better days. The stranger tugs again when he heads up the stairs and only releases my arm when he's unlocking the door to his apartment I assume. The real question is why would someone as supposedly nice as this guy live in such a scum bucket place?

He fiddled with the lock for a couple minutes as I resists a sigh. By the time he gets that door open, I could have had at least three flashback in the time it took if this was an anime. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and laughs. Not that I blame him, it's pretty embarrassing to have trouble getting into your own apartment. Especially if you have a witness to the embarrassment.

He steps into his apartment, flipping a light switch as he goes. Dull yellow lights the apartment, splaying out across the floor of the deck where I stand. Uneasiness filters through me now. It's not so much that I have a bad feeling about this guy, I don't, my instincts are perfectly calm, but my logical sense is firing on all cylinders. Berating me for letting things get this far and for getting myself into a potentially dangerous situation.

Reluctantly, I take a couple of steps forward, still not sure if I want to enter some strange man's house.

Before I have time to consider the pros and cons of staying out in the storm, the stranger reaches out and gently tugs me through the doorway and into a narrow hallway. The door shuts behind me and I take a minute to take in my surroundings as I follow behind the man. On the wall to my right is a door, a closet or the bathroom.

He leads me into a wider area where a small kitchen-like space was. A small stove and refrigerator pushed off to one wall. There was a miniature table between the makeshift kitchen and the rest of the room which doubled as a bedroom. Small doesn't even begin to describe this place, it's teeny tiny. Old and ugly with green walls like someone took an avocado and decided to use the guts of it to paint the walls. The paint was so old that it was chipping and revealed the white paint beneath it. The air is stale, like the apartment is over a thousand years old.

Against the wall straight across from the front door is a messy, unmade bed. Two windows just barely away from the foot of it. An orange blanket is draped haphazardly on the bed, ready to slip off onto the floor at the slightest vibration. Over the bed was the symbol of Konoha with various drawings beneath it. Beside that, on the wall by the windows where the bed was pressed up against, was a picture of a cup of ramen I guess.

Geez, what sensible person would actually have that as a decoration piece? It certainly doesn't add anything good to this place.

Feeling kind of bad for judging, I break the awkward tension by turning around to face the man, flash a smile that usually convinces Mom that I'm not up to anything, realizing that he won't be able to see it, and laugh. "Nice place."

Opening my eyes a little wider, I really can see his face now. It was hard to see his features in the dark, but under the bright lights, I can really see him now. Crazy blond hair, dark blue eyes, and familiar markings on his cheeks. Three lines on each cheek and I can't seem to place them, but I know I've seen them before.

Honestly, I'm going to feel like such an idiot when I figure it out.

The guy suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in when he glanced down at the hardwood floor below me. "Kid, you need to get out of those wet clothes, they're dripping water all over the floor."

I didn't notice earlier, but as I look down I see the puddle of water around my feet from my clothes.

Whoever-he-is moved further into the room and started digging through a drawer that I didn't even realize was in here. He was mumbling to himself. "Where, where, where is it... I know it's in here somewhere. Aha!"

He straightens up, holding what I assume is blue pajamas in his arms. "I don't have too many clothes from when I was your age, but I think these should fit."

Suddenly he tosses the pants and shirt at me before opening another drawer and pulls out a plain white towel ushers me towards the other door I saw earlier. "You must be freezing by now, so you go take a shower and change into those and I'll get something so we don't starve."

I blink twice. "Why are you doing this?"

While it wasn't an intended question, I just blurted it out like that. Though I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't wondering that since he brought me here? Why would some stranger invite some kid that he's never met back to his house for a shower and clothes to change into while said owner of the place goes to get food? Normally that would dictate predator, but nothing about this guy worries me.

He paused at that as we reached the door. "Well... because I know what it's like to not have anyone worried. Besides, your mother whose-name-you-haven't-mentioned, wouldn't be happy if you got sick. Plus I'm always up for some company, even if it has to be you."

Glaring at him beneath the hood, I growl, "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

With an uncaring expression and the wave of his wrist he replied. "Nothing, now move it."

Opening the door to what I now know is a bathroom, he motions to the handle on the bathtub. "Just turn that to the right to get hot water. You can use whatever is in there, I'll be back soon."

As soon as he stepped out, I immediately rush to the door and lock it. It doesn't matter how oddly comfortable I feel with this guy, he's still a grown man and I'm, as much as I hate to admit this and would deny it if asked, a child. He's a total stranger and I'm completely alone in his apartment. I feel like I should be a bit more concerned and since I'm not, that's worrying me.

Leaning back against the closed door, I start to shiver.

My clothes are soaked through, my shoes are dripping with water, and my entire body is trembling. Maybe a shower wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Besides, he's said he'd be gone anyways and plus the door's locked. Pushing my uncertainty down, I get out of my wet clothes and unwrap the scarf around my head.

Turning on the water, I climb in.

The heat and steam soothes my chilled limbs. The steams soothes my nerves, putting my troubled thoughts at ease. After a minute passes, I'm confident that there's nothing to worry about. I go through the motions I do at home, washing my hair is the most important. Dealing with my hair is a pain, it's always wild and not easy to handle.

After cleaning my body, I turn off the water and grab the towel to dry myself off. Steam has fogged up the mirror so I can't see my reflection in it which is probably a good thing. I haven't been in a good mood today and seeing my reflection would have made me think of my father and that would just make me angrier and I don't need that.

Seeing as I have no spare undergarments, I put the cold wet ones back and and pull on the blue and white stripped pajama pants on while pulling on the long sleeved button up top to match. Knowing that I can't let him see my face, I grab the soaked scarf and roll it to get some of the water out. I do this a few times before I re-wrap the scarf around my face.

I check my appearance in the mirror, after wiping away the steam with my hand, making sure all but my eyes and some of the bridge of my nose are hidden. Leaving my soaked cloak in the sink, I flip the light off and slip out into the hall. Apparently that guy was telling the truth because he's nowhere to be seen and there sure isn't anywhere to hide in this place.

Snooping around isn't something that I normally do, I mean occasionally when I was younger and trying to figure our hint about my father or my mother's past, I'd rummage through her things and find nothing. Now though, I'm just so bored that I'm fighting myself to keep from looking around. This isn't my place and it's rude to do that.

As tempting as snooping is though, there's not really any place to hide things. I sure as hell am not going to rifle through his drawers, there's probably some stuff in there that isn't suited for people my age. I don't know what kind of things he might have, but the assumption of dirty magazines in one possibility. Aunt Hanabi's always talking about how this guy she has a crush on is always buying those magazines.

Deciding that standing around awkwardly is only making me antsy, I wade deeper into the room. Clutching the surprisingly soft orange blanket so it doesn't fall, I sit down near the edge of the bed. Feeling uncomfortable as I do. Not that the bed isn't comfy, but it's some strange guys bed and I don't even want to think about what _things_ have been done in this bed.

I cringe at just the thought.

Just as I'm about to rest my head against my knees, a flash of light reflecting draws my eye. On the radio or table (I'm honestly not sure what it is and seeing as I could break it if I tried... well) are pictures. The smaller picture is framed and shows a team of genins I assume, obviously the boy on the right with a glare directed at the dark-haired kid is the guy whose apartment I'm in.

Between the two boys in a girl with bright pink hair that I could recognize anywhere. Auntie Sakura. She was younger though, about my age if I had to guess, with both hands under her his chin with rosy colored cheeks. The black haired boy on the left just looked pissed off, like he'd rather be doing anything else besides taking that photograph.

In the background was a silver-haired man with a mask pulled up over his mouth and his forehead protecter slanted over his right eye. Even if I don't know that many people outside the Compound, I'd be a complete moron not to recognize this man. Hatake Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage. Meaning that this must be one old picture because this was back when he still had a team of genins.

Glancing over, I see another picture with a familiar face and eerily recognizable blond hair. Though his was much more spiked and longer than the guy who's house I'm in, or even mine for that matter. He had the same blue eyes that I'd seen the man who brought me here. This must be his father, that would be the only logical explanation, but the hokage robe the man in the picture wore was what sealed it.

Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage who faced the Nine-tails' and... and sealed the beast in his own son.

My eyes widened. _No way_ , I shake my head furiously. That's so not possible. Why would the hero of Konoha go out of his way to keep some lonely little kid some company? Ridiculous, but then again... I marked the similarities between the old picture of the kid version of the stranger and of the Fourth and as I did, I pretty much crushed my doubt.

So, the man whose house this is... is the son of the fourth?

What was his name?

The jinchūriki who struggled all his life because the villagers hated him because of the beast sealed within him. _Uzumaki Naruto_


	11. Of Flesh and Blood

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Eleven: Of Flesh and Blood

 **Yep, here it is everyone, one of the chapters you've all been waiting for. Boruto figures it out and Naruto is none the wiser. Sasuke is still around with his own speculations and now everything is starting to get intense. At least I only needed one attempt on this chapter unlike the last one. Anyways, as always be sure to comment below and favorite if you like it. And by the way, tell me what reveal, or exposed secret/mystery that you're waiting for the most in the story.**

* * *

Unfortunately for me, I didn't get long to process what I just discovered before the door to the apartment was thrown open. Mr. Konoha Hero is all his glory, soaked and carrying an an armful of ramen from that one shop Sarada pointed out. I can't remember the name now though. I was just about to offer him some help when he flashed a giant grin and somehow managed to lean down enough to set all the containers down on the small fold-able dinner table.

"As soon as I left to go get some food, I realized that I had no idea what you liked, ha! So I got a few different types of ramen and if you don't like any, well that okay because I do," he laughs. Suddenly he pauses and I realized that he's looking at me curiously. "Oi kid, why ya wearing that scarf in here. That things gotta be soaked through."

Damn, all that time and I didn't even think up an excuse. "It's because I'm really ugly."

He gave me a sour look. One that told me that he didn't buy my excuse for a minute, luckily he dropped the subject all together. He pointed to each of the boxes of food, telling me about what each one was and how much he loved ramen. I think he also said something about it being the most godly of foods, but I started tuning him out about halfway through his ramen speech so I can't be too sure.

"—what is it?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"Your favorite type of ramen?" he asks again, feigning an annoyed look.

I shrugged, not really having an answer for him. "I don't know. Never had any before."

His eyes were the size of a saucer, his mouth gaping like a fish. He continued to stare as me as though the thought of me never having tried ramen was the end of the world or something. It started making me uncomfortable.

I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. Never have I been more thankful for the scarf that's hiding my face from him. I certainly wouldn't want him to see how abash I felt. It wasn't that big of a deal was it?

"You've never had ramen? How is that even possible?" he sounded completely dumbfounded.

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, I explain, keeping my response rather vague. "I-I uh, don't really get out that much ya know. And my mom doesn't really bring food from the village. Usually she cooks herself."

He blinks twice. "I doubt anything she cooks could be better than ramen."

Even if I've never had this so-called godly food, it's nothing in comparison to my mother's cooking. She likes to cook and bake candy and cakes all for the fun of it, never even had a teacher. She learned by herself after her own mother passed away when she was a kid. I scoff. "As if, my mom could cook circles around this crap. She should have her own restaurant."

"Oh yeah, if she's so good, why haven't I heard of her? Shouldn't she have a restaurant if she's that _'great'_ " he says, sarcastically. Making sure to put extra emphasis on the word great.

Scowling, I respond. "She doesn't cook for profit, she cooks for those she loves and besides, she's far too busy for that. She's a ninja after all."

That catches his attention, the way his eyebrow quirks is proof enough. "Your mom's a shinobi, what's her name. I probably know her."

"No way."

"Why not! It's not like I'm gonna creep on her or somethin' I'm just curious. Besides, she's probably an old friend of mine."

"Because I'm not giving a stranger my mom's name," I retort. Rolling my eyes.

"Stranger...? That's right, I never introduced myself and I never asked what your name was either. Wow, that's kind of embarrassing."

Just as he's about to say his name, at least I guess, I cut him off.

"Shouldn't you open that food up before it starts getting cold?" I ask, disinterestedly. It's not so much that I'm not hungry per-say, more along the lines of freaking out about everything. I mean this is probably him after all, sure acts like what you'd expect. A kid who grew up without love and affection from parents would be much clingier to others and would likely enjoy the company of strangers and various people.

"That's right! I totally forgot," he wails dramatically, opening the each of the boxes. He makes himself a bowl and the thing that confuses me most is that I have no idea when or even where that bowl came from. Did he have it the whole time, or was is under the table? I'm surprised when he suddenly thrusts a plate in my direction with various kinds of noodles.

"Seeing as you haven't had any ramen before, I figure you should try all of it and see what you like, he grins, then digs into the bowl in his hands the moment I take the plate from him.

I have to admit that it wasn't bad, not as godly amazing as this guy seems to think it is. After figuring that it would be best to pull the scarf out from beneath my neck to keep my face hidden, I discovered that it's like dessert, best if eaten in moderation. Apparently this guy didn't have the same opinion as I did though. I swear he must have had at least five bowls and ate all the rest of those boxes of ramen. Shaking my head subtly enough so that he didn't see, I stood.

Focusing his eyes on me he asked, "Where are you going?"

Motioning to the empty plate in my hand and to the makeshift kitchen with a cruddy sink, I move towards it and turn the hot water on. Protests start up immediately from the guy, like me cleaning a plate is a big deal or something.

"Oi kid, you really don't have to do that. I can clean that later..."

"Maybe not, but it's a polite thing to do and it's one plate. Nothing to worry about, besides my mom would have my head if she knew that I didn't clean up after myself in someone else's home."

Scrubbing the dish under the scalding hot water, I wait until all the soap and grim has been washed off before taking a hand towel and white water from the place. I set it down carefully on the small counter top and turn back to face the man. He staring at me like he's never seen me before.

"What? I know you can't be old enough to need glasses," I cross my arms over my chest.

He drops whatever thought was in his head. "You never told me your name," he points out.

Giving him the same alias as the one told to Sarada, I say: "I'm Ryuu."

The guy grins and takes my hand in his, like a crappy hand shake. "Nice to meet ya, my name's Na—"

"I know who you are," I cut him off, pulling my hand back. "Uzumaki Naruto, right?."

Silences cuts through the air like someone slashes a kunai through it. He narrows his eyes as he brows furrow with confusion.

"How do you—?"

I motion to the pictures by his bed. "I saw the pictures you have. The Fourth Hokage and whatnot. Before I ran into you, my grandfather was giving me a history lesson on the former hokage's. You were mentioned too," I throw the last bit in for good measure.

"Me? What could your grandfather possibly have said about me..." Naruto sounded generally interested now. Hopeful sounding.

A small smile crosses my lips as I duck my head a bit. "He said you were a hero on your own merits. He said you were the greatest hero is Konoha's history and fully believes you'll be hokage."

Looking over at him, I see Naruto rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly his cheeks a bit flushed. "Geez, really? Is that all, cause I'm really not that great ya know and besides, there's plenty of heroes who did amazing things."

His blue eyes flicker to the photo of his father and I turn to face the picture as well, my side facing him.

"He's a hero for that," I tense when I feel Naruto's eyes on me, but I press on anyways. "A tragic ending, but a legacy that shines through the darkness."

"What are you taking about?"

"It's true then?" I ask, skirting my gaze towards him. "What my grandfather told me? That you... that the—" I let the words die. How can you ask someone if their parents actually sealed the tailed beast that murdered them and made their son into a social pariah without sounding like an asshole. There's no way to say it and I'd pay a hell of a lot for anyone who could.

Fortunately he seemed to figure out what I was trying to say through my jumbled mess of a sentence. He looked weary and despondent when he said it. "That my parents sealed the Nine-tailed fox in me?"

I winced. He sounded so troubled and I felt horrible for bringing it up.

"Yeah, they did... Still feel safe in my presence or are you afraid?" his voice made it seem like he already knew the answer, and he was wrong of course. My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull, it seemed from the dull lighting and shadow his form casts, like there was shadows of nine tails swirling around his stationary form. Putting that aside, I'm annoyed that he'd think so low of me.

"Hate to break it to you, ya geezer. You're a lot of things, but scary ain't one of them." I cross my arms over my chest and scoff. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you wanna scare me. Besides, what all those villagers did to you was wrong ya know. An innocent kid shouldn't be hated for something like that. It's a good thing you proved those no good bastards wrong!"

Naruto seemed to look at me with... awe. I'm not quite sure, but the tears in his eyes told me it was something emotional. He reached out and pulled me into a tight embrace as I scrambled to pull away.

"Hey, I don't like being manhandled!" I try and fail and get out of his firm grip.

"Thanks, kid. That's nice of you to say, dattebayo!"

At that, I freeze. Now that certainly sounds familiar and Naruto seemingly senses my confusion answers.

"Oh that, I have this verbal tick, whenever I'm excited but mostly I just say it. I got it from my mother Kushina, she'd say 'dattebane' and it's kinda funny ya know?" he runs a hand through his spiked blond hair. "I wonder which of those my kid would get, when I have one. Hopefully they'll get their own variation. He he he. Talk about three's a crowd."

He rambles on, but I think my hearts frozen in my chest as my mind is racing a mile a minute. Memories flashing before my eyes, my voice saying a very similar line without me even acknowledging it.

 _"Oi, why the hell'd you do that for? 'ttebasa!"_

 _It's private y'know. 'ttebasa..._

 _"Ay! Watch the hair, this isn't just natural y'know, 'ttebasa!"_

 _"What the hell are you doing 'ttebasa!"_

 _"Was it something I said 'ttesbasa?"_

All insignificant little things, just an addition to the end of my sentences. I usually managed to keep the (da) part off it, but my jaw always has the urge to add it whenever I going to saying that _verbal tic_ , he called it. Looking up at his face, my eyes focus on something else. Those whiskers on his face, so familiar and I couldn't figure out why earlier.

Then it hits me. Me standing in front of the mirror, wondering what was wrong with my father that would allow me to have whiskers like a... like a fox and he is the jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest like I was having a heart attack and my head was swimming as I tried to wrap my head around this.

No way, there is no way that this guy is my father. Right?

Daring, I say: "You have whiskers." Ridiculous opener, but I want to get an explanation.

He releases me and raises an eyebrow that says _'no duh kid_ '. "Yeah. Before I had Kurama sealed away in me, my mother was the jinchūriki of the Nine-tails' and when I was born, I had these," he runs his fingers over a cheek. "Basically it's a sign of having the influence of Kurama's chakra."

The sealed it, the only way to have those whisker was under the influence of the Nine-tails' chakra and seeing as how I've never met Naruto before, there can only be one explanation. Despite what I told Sarada about punching my dad if I found him, I doubt I could hit this guy if I tried and I didn't expect my father to be a jinchūriki and savior of the village.

I need to get the hell out of here. _Now._

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asks, suddenly seeming to sense my rising panic. He reaches for me. I jolt back like I've been struck by lightning, my eyes so wide that water is actually flooding them. My mind is back to complete chaos as I start piecing things together. So him and my mother? Why would he, I mean if he really is my father? He doesn't seem like the type of walk out on anyone, all things considered, it's not that surprising.

Even though I don't trust myself to speak, I have to say something. "U-u-uh no, n-nothing everything's fine! Da—" I practically bite my tongue to keep that stupid verbal tic from escaping. This-this is all way to much...

Naruto tilts his head to the side, seeming genuinely concerned now. "Are you sure?"

 _Think up an excuse!_ I chide myself. "M-my mom said she'd b-be back as soon as she could from a mission. I-I should go before she gets back, m-maybe surprise her when she does."

I'm up and on my feet in an instant, grabbing my still soaked clothes and my cloak from the bathroom, which even though wet, still is put back on over these pajamas. Which I'll have to return, sometime.

"Hey wait a minute kid, you could just call her from here ya know," Naruto says, getting up.

"Thanks for everything, see ya soon alright?" I ask, knowing full and well that he won't be seeing me again after this. Is he the reason Mom keeps me stuck in the Compound? I shut the door, and jump off the railing and frantically zig-zag through the village. Luckily the rain's slowed so now it's only a faint pitter-patter against my clothes.

I have no idea where I'm going and I don't care as long as it gets away from Naruto, that apartment of his, and my own conclusion. Tearing around a corner, I come face first to a large wall and immediately figure that it's one of the Compounds. Relief washes over me as I climb the wall and open the front door. The hallway is dark and no lights are on.

Maybe I'll get lucky and this will be the end of it.

Unfortunately for me, I never can get away with anything I do. No matter how hard I try, because I tense when I hear the sound of my mother's stern voice. Hesitantly, I move towards the open doorway leading to the training grounds in the Compound.

She looks... mad? No weary, tired. She's still dressed in her ninja gear, sitting on the wooden porch and when she looks over her shoulder at my soaked clothes and the blue pajamas she seems to age even more under my gaze. As soon as I step closer to her, she finally says, "We need to talk."


	12. Between a Mother and her Son

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Twelve: Between a Mother and her Son

 **Seeing as how I always write these authors notes before the chapter starts, I sometimes have to rewrite them... Yeah so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for Hinata's reason for keeping Boruto's existence a secret from Naruto and some or Sakura's as well, I elaborate more on that in the next chaoter. It's only vaguely mentioned here as this was more about Hinata's reason and not Sakura's. Also as for the story about what happened that morning between them (you'll understand once you read the chapter) there's more to what happened, I decided to only write what Hinata knew from her perspective in the retelling of the past. That did happen, but it's only based of Hinata knowledge and not anyone else's plus something happened to Naruto too, it's just not what Hinata would know. Anyways be sure to comment below and favorite this story.**

* * *

Mom shifts over, patting a place beside her for me to sit down. In the moment, I feel my stomach turning in knots. Knowing that this is the final conclusion, after this I'd know for sure. No assumptions, but the truth and it scares me. Nothing's ever really been this... permanent for me. There were the simple, undeniable facts like Mom, Grandfather, and Aunt Hanabi. Everything else was changing and could be changed.

The answers she's about to give are absolutes and nothing can change them. That much I can tell by the way that she's so tense and rigid. If my father is who I think, then there must be a reason for him not to know about me.

"I do not know where to start..." Mom confesses quietly, her lavender eyes shifting to take in my soaked form. "I guess I should ask what you do know."

"My father...! I mean, is he..." I can't say his name and Mom can tell.

She nods sadly, like she's thinking about what our lives would be like if he was here and she wasn't happy that we hadn't. "I see, so you must have ran into him during your outing. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki. He is your father."

I expected something mystic to happen, like the word to light up then word or something. None of it did and I didn't really feel that different, just more confused that I was before I knew his name. "Is he a terrible person, is that lightheartedness all an act?"

Mom sighed, shaking her head. "No, your father is an amazing person. He's never hit me or abused me or anything of the sort. He wasn't some terrible monster in the shadows. I'm sorry you thought that. I know you're confused, that you do not understand why I've kept you here. It was not my intention, there are other factors that prevented me from telling him."

"That's why he's not around," I try to keep the shock out of my voice. "He doesn't know about me, does he?"

Again she shakes her head.

"What could be so bad that you have to hide me from him?" I ask, my voice higher with, not quite outrage, but longing. A longing to understand and for my head to stop spinning with all my assumptions swirling about.

"Let me start from the beginning Boruto. Maybe that will clarify everything for you. It started after the end of the war, there was a party thrown to celebrate. Those aren't really my idea of fun, there was much drinking and your father was. Sasuke Uchiha, your father's best friend and rival was trying to take your Aunt Sakura back home. Seeing how he had her to help, I offered to escort your father back to his apartment."

* * *

 _There were many things Hinata Hyūga expected to happen today, friends drinking and a big blowout, yes, but escorting her drunk love back to his apartment in the early hours of the morning wasn't one of them. She was slightly tipsy herself, she could feel the way that the ground seemed to sway a bit beneath her feet, but then again, that could just be Naruto swaying against her as he tried not to lean his full weight on her._

 _Naruto's face was flushed from the affects of the sake, his eyes were glassy and unfocused. She doubted if he even knew who was helping him back home, maybe he thought he was still back at the festivities. He blinked a couple times, looking down at her._

 _"Ey 'Nata, what are you doing here?" he slurred, looking around. "Where is here exactly?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Parties over Naruto-kun, I told Sasuke-kun that I would make sure you got home safely."_

* * *

"Even while under the influence of that much sake, he was still just as nice as when he sober. He just slurred his words and got confused a bit easier than usual though," Mom chuckled to herself.

"And what, that still doesn't explain anything Mom..." I say, trying not to sound whining or rude. Just pointing that out to her.

"I'm getting there Boruto. Alright, after I got your father back home, I'd helped him into bed and was about to leave when he stopped me—"

My skin crawled at the thought that flickered through my mind. "Really, so what? You guys slept together while he was under the influence, that doesn't really sound like something you'd do though."

I could hear the judgement in my voice, the last thing I want is to find our that I'm the product of a drunken one night stand.

Mom looks hurt, like she couldn't believe that I would assume that of her. "Of course not! Your father and I didn't do anything while we were both under the influence. I would never do something like that son, that's rape without consent. And you cannot give consent under the influence. Now, let me explain what actually happened. If you would stop interrupting, we'd be finished faster."

I could hear the teasing in her voice as she reached to pull the hood of my cloak down. Mom paused, stunned, as her eyes stayed on the scarf wrapped around my face. Gingerly she reached up and unwound the fabric around my head, clutched the wet scarf to her chest. A small smile on her lips.

"I knitted this scarf for your father..." she murmured. "I suppose it makes sense that you would be the only person to wear it. Now's not the time to tell you about this old thing though. So just as I was about to leave for the night, your father grabbed my wrist and asked me something."

* * *

 _"Nata, will you sleep with me?" Naruto asked, snuggling his face deeper into his pillow as he free arm clutched at the orange blanket wrapped snugly around him. Hinata's face flushed in deep red, like a tomato. 'He must not realize what he asked me,' Hinata though to herself._

 _"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't think that that would be a-appropriate," she protested, tugging her wrist a bit, Failing to escape his grasp._

 _"Huh?" Naruto asked, even more confused that earlier. It took his sluggish, alcohol numbed, brain a few minutes to figure out why Hinata would think that. As soon as he did, his eyes flashed open as a sudden sense of clarity washed over him He fixed his wide eyes on her face. "No-no-no-no-no, no, not like—like sex. I mean would you sleep here, just for sleep?"_

 _Hinata felt a bit easier now, at least he hadn't be insinuating what she'd thought. Though she had to admit she was a bit disappointed by that though. Not because she would have gone through with anything the intimate, especially while he was completely wasted and she was tipsy, but that he didn't consider her attractive enough to want to do 'that' with._

 _"W-why do you want me to Naruto-kun. I assumed that you would wish to be alone after drinking as much as you did." Hinata tried to keep her voice polite, she didn't want Naruto to think that she was degrading him and his drinking like it disgusted her or made him less of a person because he got drunk one time out of all the years he's lived through hell._

 _His eyelids start to droop, shielding the cerulean blue of his eyes. "I'm not feeling so good after all those drinks and I don't wanna be alone. To wake up an an empty apartment with no one who'll care while I'm puking my guts out tomorrow."_

 _She looked down at his pale face sadly. Hinata couldn't find it in her heart to refuse him, this was the man she loved after all. "Alright, where should I sleep then?"_

 _"With me of course, dattebayo!"_

 _Her cheeks reddened at that and Naruto, thinking that she was worried about what he'd do to her, said: "Drunk or not Hinata, I won't do anything to you while we sleep. This is compleeeetly nonsexual, alright?" he flashed a signature grin to put her at ease._

 _Hinata just smiled, her cheeks still rosy as she moved back towards he bed. Naruto shifted so his back touched the wall, lying on his side to give Hinata enough room to get in the bed. As soon as she climbed in, Naruto shifted so the orange blanket covered her small frame, her back facing his front. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping them high enough that it wasn't suggestive._

 _He closed the gap between them while still keeping a nice distance between his body and hers. Hinata sighed contently, leaning into him. After all, this may be her only chance to ever be this close to her love without it being weird and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin this. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into a peaceful sleep while Naruto did the same, his arms still wrapped firmly around her._

* * *

"And that's what happened that night. We didn't do anything that couldn't be consented. We just slept together in the most literal sense of the word," Mom concluded, staring up at the stars in the cloudy sky. I don't even think she can see that stars, I know I can't.

What about me then? I thought as I recounted her story. If he's my father then they must have... I mean, at some point. As gross as it is. When she said he was drunk and she was tipsy, which I honestly can't picture Mom like that for the life of me, I assumed they did and that's what happened. If what she's saying is true then that means something else happened.

How could anything else have happened though? Why wouldn't my father remember that or even have an idea about me possibly existing. How the hell can I be here if they didn't do anything that night and why doesn't my father know he has a son? Mom, using what I guess is her mother-mind-reading abilities because she answer my question without me having to ask.

"The morning after." She paused. "He had a horrible hangover, that's what makes it strange. One minute he was saying how his skull was caving in on his brain, after he took a shower, he was acting strangely. Much more... how should I say this? Affectionate..."

Disgusting... I'd rather feel anything besides the nausea in my stomach.

* * *

 _Sunlight streamed through the window by the bed, Hinata, being the early riser that she is awoke to the streaming sun. Blushing when she saw the face of her love, Naruto beside her. 'That's right,' she reminded herself. 'He asked me to stay the night.'_

 _A feeling of sadness for her friend and longtime love as she recalled what he'd said. That he didn't want to wake up all alone to throw up by himself, so Hinata decided to make him breakfast. Even if he wasn't feeling so well and he'd probably have a hangover. She carefully freed herself from his strong arms and slipped silently into the small make shift kitchen._

 _She rummaged around for something to cook. While she'd have to be a moron to be unaware of Naruto's love for ramen, she knew that he had to have other foods. As she did that, Naruto yawned, sitting up and immediately recoiled with pain. His head hurt and pounded like he'd been hit by one of Pein's gravitational pulls. He clutched his head and promised over and over in his head to never drink again._

 _Was this even natural? 'Granny should know. She's basically an alcoholic' Naruto thought, slowly climbing out of bed. He swayed dizzily on his feet as he stumbled through the room, only pausing when he saw Hinata looking through his fridge. He was confused, why was she here?_

 _"Hey Hinata, why are you at my apartment?"_

 _She went as straight as a ramrod and turned to face him. "Don't you remember?" she asked, innocently._

 _Panic was all Naruto felt as he wracked his brain for an answer. Sure he was drunk, but he wouldn't have done anything to her right. Why else would she be here though, in his apartment. Then the memory came to him_

 _"Nata, will you sleep with me?"_

 _"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't think that that would be a-appropriate."_

 _"Huh? No-no-no-no-no, no, not like—like sex. I mean would you sleep here, just for sleep?"_

 _"W-why do you want me to Naruto-kun. I assumed that you would wish to be alone after drinking as much as you did."_

 _"I'm not feeling so good after all those drinks and I don't wanna be alone. To wake up an an empty apartment with no one who'll care while I'm puking my guts out tomorrow."_

 _That's right, Naruto sighed with relief. He'd asked her to spend the night in his drunken, insecure state. Hinata, being the nice person that she is, agreed to stay with him through the night and Naruto was grateful for that. "Oi, ah thanks Hinata, for you know... Staying here and whatnot." He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really appreciate it. Dattebayo!"_

 _Hinata's form seem to close in on herself as her face went red. "Um, Naruto-kun. I was wondering what you'd like for breakfast."_

 _He came to a halt at the bathroom door, Naruto didn't expect that Hinata would want to cook for him. After all, she really didn't have to do that and besides, he should be thanking her. "You don't have to do that."_

 _"But I want to," she replied with the utmost confidence. Sakura-chan is always telling her to have more confidence and that Naruto might notice her more if she did, so she decided to give it a shot._

 _"Oh, anything you want to make Hinata. I'm not picky, I'm gonna take a shower and maybe that'll help my hangover. Feel free to make yourself at home in my apartment," he smiled, stepping through the doorway and into the bathroom. The sound of the shower starting caught her attention as butterflied erupted in her stomach. 'Naruto is naked in the other room.' Hinata tried to banish the vulgar thought._

 _It wasn't that she would peek or anything, even if she had the Byakugan and could very easily do so. That would be an invasion of his privacy and besides, she wasn't that kind of person. Trying to keep her mind off of Naruto, she began making pancake batter and searched around for a skillet like pan to cook the pancakes on. Just as she found the pan, the shower suddenly stopped._

 _Just as she heard the bathroom door open, she kept her eyes focused on her cooking. Naruto couldn't possibly have taken a shower in such a small amount of time, so Hinata decided that he must have forgotten something. What she didn't expect were the strong rough hands that circled around her waist from behind or for her to be back against Naruto's chest._

 _Her heart did little flutters in her chest._

 _"You know what..." Naruto whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I think I know what I want for breakfast."_

 _"A-and what's t-t-that...?"_

 _"You."_

 _He rutted up against her, his breath warm against her cheek._

 _"N-Naruto-kun!?" she exclaimed, confused. She wiggled around so that she could see his face, he wasn't drunk anymore that much she could tell. His cerulean blue eyes were focused on her and they were as lively as always and sparkled with lust... for her. Something was missing from his eyes though, something she couldn't figure out with his hands roaming up and down her back._

 _Hinata was sure her face was burning by now, Naruto dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers before pulling away to ask._

 _"Is this okay?" he asked, pausing his movements and resting his hands on her hips._

 _'Yes, yes, yes, absolutely!' is what Hinata thought and knew she'd faint on the spot if she said. Actually the fact that she hadn't fainted before that question is a_ _miracle on its own. Unable to answer with her voice, Hinata nods her head. He smiles down at her._

 _"Good," he hauls her up and carries her bridal style before setting her down on his bed as Hinata's heart starts pounding in her chest. Hinata was nervous and didn't know what she should do or say. As inexperience as she was, was it going to go **that** far? __She was stirred from her thoughts when she felt the bed shifting with extra weight._

 _Naruto climbed over Hinata, situating his arms on either side of her head, her long hair splayed out across the pillow. He settled himself between her legs, both of them still fully clothed. She shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable with the position, not because she was opposed to this but because she'd never been in a situation with a boy like this._

 _"N-Naruto-kun are, are you still drunk?" she asks timidly._

 _He glanced down at her flushed red face and beautiful lavender eyes with absolute clarity. "No way, Hinata. I wouldn't have asked you even if I was. I like you ya know, dattebayo!"_

 _Hinata didn't fail to notice the way he said his verbal tick sounded forced. She didn't have long to think on it because Naruto rocked his hips gently against her to create some type of friction and all rational thought left her. He kissed her on the lips, a fiery passion swept through Hinata as she kissed him back. She was on cloud 9, her true love her with her and feeling something for her._

 _All clarity and rational thought went out the window as they were lost in the heat of their intimacy. Sweet lustful kisses, warm hands trailing everywhere, moans and gasps to fill the silence, clothes tossed aside, and lovemaking the only thing that was rational. Through the morning tangled in sheets as the bed rocked rhythmically with their motions, two hearts as one, at least for the moment._

* * *

"We made love. You have already had the talk with you grandfather so I will not deny what that tells you," Mom's faces was scarlet now and I'm sure mine was the same shade, only with a bothered blush rather than an embarrassed one. She's probably thinking about how comfortable she's feeling having to tell me, her son, about what happened between her and my father.

For me though, it's so much worse. I mean yeah, I wanted some answers but no kid wants to hear about their parents doing _that_ and conceiving them, or in this case me, no less. Ugh, and that happened on that bed I sat on, gross! Cringe worthy. Trying to school my features and paint a picture of calm on my face which is nearly impossible now that I'm officially grossed out.

Nausea is rolling over me. Where is the nearest trashcan from here? I contemplate it a moment before deciding on the one that's in the kitchen. Just in case I have to throw up all that ramen I ate earlier, best to have a plan in mind before hand.

"Okay, so that's what happened. Yet you still haven't told me why he doesn't know about me, how could he not? It's not like most people just forget doing... well, you know what!" I bury my head in my hands. Mortified with this whole conversation and still not fully understanding anything.

She sighed, but it was like her broken heart was the one that released it. "The next day, after I'd returned home that evening he didn't remember what had happened, or he said he didn't remember anything."

* * *

 _The sun was out over Konoha the following morning after, Hinata_ _Hyūga was giddy and excited. Butterflies in her stomach as she let her thoughts drift to her intimate day with Naruto. Yesterday was amazing, she hadn't expected things to turn out the way that it did, but that didn't matter much to the young Hyūga as she thought about her love._

 _Were things moving to fast between the two? 'Sure', Hinata shrugged as she mewled over her thoughts. 'But that must have meant something. Naruto-kun isn't the type to do that just because. And he chose to do that with me...'_

 _She blushed, wincing when she shifted. Hinata was a bit sore from their lovemaking, she was a virgin before that night so it made sense to Hinata that she would feel a slight pain from it. All her life she was told that sex usually hurts the first time around and it did for her as well, but not the kind of intense pain that she's always had describe to her._

 _Other women always told her about how it felt like a battering ram in their insides. Now, Hinata muses, maybe the reason it hurt so much for them was because the person they were with didn't care enough to be gentle. Sex also wasn't as pleasurable as she'd heard either. Though that was probably because she'd never done it before and neither had Naruto, as far as she knew._

 _It was an odd feeling for Hinata after the pain faded, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't mind-blowing pleasure either. For Naruto it felt good, she could tell that much by the glint in his eye and the way he bit the bottom of his lip to keep from alerting the neighborhood. Hinata was just content to look into his amazing blue eyes that satisfied her in every way._

 _Her love, this amazing person who started at the bottom and become a hero. The man who saved her without even knowing it. The man who she'd always love was now with her, sharing the moment and she couldn't have been happier._

 _Now that was over and her heart was crying out to be in the presence of its love, Hinata climbed out of bed, ignoring the aching between her legs and the insecurity that she hadn't felt this strongly since she was a genin. Hinata knew it was because of what happened with Naruto, he'd seen her in a very personal condition and got to see all of her and now she was exposed like a nerve._

 _She's taken her walls down for him, allowing him entrance into her very soul and being, but now she was exposed to everyone else around her and it was something she needed to be comfortable with. She grabbed her old lavender jacket and pulled it on over her tank top. She's been more comfortable showing some of her skin since the war, but right now she needed it's cover._

 _Hinata weaved through the streets of the village in search of the Number 1 Knuckle-headed Ninja. She didn't want to do that again, just to bask in his presence with his arm wrapped securely around her. Him whispering his love for her. Finding Naruto wasn't always easy to do, but the best place to start would be Ichiraku Ramen as that is his favorite food._

 _Luckily he was there, already eating his sixth bowl as Hinata slipped in silently, wanting to surprise him._

 _"N-Naruto-kin! There you are... I-I was looking for you..." she admits, blushing furiously as her thoughts remind her of what the two of them did not even a full day ago yet. Naruto nearly fell out of his chair, not expecting any company._

 _"Hey Hinata, you were? Oh yeah, Sasuke told me that you're the one who got me home yesterday. It's only fair that I thank you somehow, hey! How about I buy you a bowl of ramen?"_

 _Hinata's heart froze in her chest. 'W-what does he mean? D-does he not r-remember what happened, what we d-d-did?' She thought her heart was breaking in her chest at the possibility of it._

 _"N-Naruto-kun, y-you don't r-remember yesterday?" she asks timidly, her voice shaking. Her eyes blurring with fresh tears that she tried to hold back, she felt like there was a knot in her throat making is hard to breathe._

 _Naruto's eyes widen, as he tried to remember the day before and only came up with a black blur of nothing. He didn't remember anything, he did remember something though. "I had a horrible hangover. That much I'm sure, why, did something important happen? Was yesterday your birthday, did I forget!? I'm so so sorry Hinata, I'll make it up to ya."_

 _"N-n-no, it wasn't my birthday," she tries to calm him, her bottom lip trembling with emotion._

 _"Hey," he catches her chin in his hand. "If I forgot something then tell me. I know when I normally forget something Sakura-chan makes sure that I'm reminded, usually by using her fists..."_

 _Sakura-chan that name rings around her head like a curse. 'That's right, he likes her...' Hinata thought, pushing her broken heart down and steeled herself._

 _"Oh, d-don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I must have been mistaken. I-I'll see you later alright..." with her head down, Hinata leaves the scene, ignoring Naruto who shouted her name, and ran back to the compound to cry her heart out._

* * *

Anger pulsated through my very being as soon as Mom finished her last sentence. That's what happened huh? What an unbelievable asshole! How could he forget something like that and break Mom's heart like that. I know she's a fault to, she could have told him what happened between them, but I suppress that side of my feelings and stick to my mother's side.

She loved him, that man Naruto, my father. She loved him and from the way she sounded as she spoke about him, still loves him to this day. He never even knew what happened and she was to heartbroken to tell him. Star-crossed lovers with the only love extending from my mom's side of things. I doubt that son of a bitch even cared, hell he probably was faking it.

Lied and played dumb to avoid talking about it... Damn him!

"He's not like that," Mom said, lavender eyes on me. I'm stunned, how could she know what I was thinking and again she seems to read my thoughts. "It's your eyes. They're just like your fathers. I can read them, I can tell when your happy or sad, lonely or overjoyed. There's this sparkle you two get in your eyes that tells when your happy or excited."

A gust of wind blows past, my bangs whipping against my face before the wind dies and my hair falls back the way its supposed to. I almost forgot about that, I look just like my father. My eye color, hair color, and whiskers all passed down from him. I always knew that I resembled my father, I just never expected the situation to be so complicated.

"You never told him what happened that day right?" Mom nods. "Why?"

Mom pulls me into her, wrapping her arms around me as she rests her chin on the top of my head. Absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down my arm. "I could see it in his eyes. He really couldn't remember it and I, I felt that he would be better off not knowing. Things could've changed for the worst and I would have rather had his friendship than nothing at all. So I had no intention of tell him, but I hadn't counted on..." I feel her shift.

Looking up, I see her looking down at me with some emotion in her eyes that I can't place.

"I hadn't counted on you. What happened between your father I was a spur of the moment and we didn't think about after, we hadn't used any protection when we... _you know_. That's how you came to be."

It was at this moment that I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I felt horrible and guilty, like some tainted vile thing that everyone would be better off without. It's ridiculous, I know it is, I didn't chose to be conceived or born. That was their decision to do it and Mom's decision to have me, but I still felt like the scum of the earth that shouldn't exist.

"Yeah," my voice sounded so quite and broken with emotion. "And that's how you got stuck with an unplanned bastard child..."

Before I could process what happened, the right side of my face stung.

A hand hovered a few inches away, red from the impact.

Mom slapped me.

She was trembling, tears fell over her cheeks and off her chin. I felt the drops against my forehead as I looked up at her crumpled form. Her hand, the one she used to slap me, wrapped itself firmly around my waist. She pulled me into her as her arms tightened around me. I rested my forehead against her shoulder, taking in her familiar sugar cookie scent.

"Don't you dare say that again Boruto. I am not _'stuck'_ with you, you're my baby and I love you more than anything on the face of this planet. Yes I love your father, but in a completely different way than the love I have for you and if I had to choose between the love I have for your father or you, I'd choose you a million times over. I'd do anything for you my child."

She pulls me closer and presses her cheek against the top of my head.

"No you weren't planned and for that I am sorry. You deserve so much better, to have a father who is around, who loves you and spends his time with you. A father that Naruto-kun could have been if I had been able to tell him. You weren't planned, but do not call yourself that word again. I do not regret you and if I knew what would happen between your father and me, I'd do it all over again just so I would have you. You are far from a mistake Boruto, you're a gift from the only man I've ever loved."

My body trembles, I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Through blurry eyes I cling to her like I'm five years old again and afraid of thunderstorms. I recall all the nights I spent with her as I craved for my father's love. Never knowing anything about him, not realizing how beautiful, kind, and compassionate my own mother was because I was blinded by the shadow my father's absence left.

"And there was a few other reasons I hadn't told him, one more important than the others," she says, pulling back slightly. Letting my rests my head against her. "I had a few selfish and self-conscious reasons that always make me incredibly guilty. He was liked by man adoring women after saving the world during the Fourth Shinobi War and many attractive women had taken an interest.

"I didn't think I could compete with those women, they were so confident and flirtatious. Bold like Naruto-kun was and I was so shy and meek in comparison. Why would he like me when women like that wanted him. The other was because Naruto-kun had always had a major crush on your Auntie Sakura when he was at the Academy and I figured hw still did."

Annoyance filtered through me. "You a thousand times better than any of those no-name faceless fangirls. A thousand times better and if that idiot couldn't see that then he's a moron. Dattebasa!" I clench my fist which shakes from my frustration.

"Boruto..." she lightly chastises me, I can tell by the amused lilt in her voice. Usually when she really scolds me, her voice gets a sharp edge to it, not to mention the wide smile on her face. "That's sweet of you to say. Thank you."

She kisses my cheek and I blush and rub my cheek absentmindedly.

Her smile fades and her eyes take on a much more serious glint in them. "I'm going to be completely honest with you now Boruto. The main reason I never told your father about your existence was to protect you. Initially when I discovered I was pregnant, I knew Naruto-kun was your father and I knew then that I would have to tell him. Only problem was that your grandfather and Aunt Hanabi figured that out, but the Hyūga Elders did too."

Mom's head drops as she looks at the dirt of the training grounds.

"They gave me a choice that would decide your fate, you weren't three months old. It wasn't until two months after that I found out I was pregnant with you. I knew I had been late for my... _monthly_ visitor, but I figured it was just stress, but the morning sickness was a clue. After that I took a pregnancy test and found out. The Elders summoned me to an emergency meeting."

* * *

 _Fear rolled through her as she stared down at the stick in her hand, the one with the answer that is going to forever change her life. It was positive, that much she knew, but there was nothing else she could think about. All her thoughts were jumbled up and she didn't know how to feel about this. There was a baby growing inside of her and not just any baby, but Naruto Uzumaki's child._

 _She'd been late last month, brushing it off on stress as they were Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, has been sending out shinobi of the Hidden Leaf to help repair damaged cities from the war. Hinata had graciously agreed so as to avoid Naruto for a while. Now though, as she stared down at the test, she could do nothing else but think about him and how he was the father of this child in her womb._

 _Her weight gain was noticeable and even she herself had questioned it, but now she knew that it was her body accommodating to the little life form that was developing in her body. As she sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat, her thoughts drifted to Naruto. Would he be happy about having a child so young? Probably, he spent his childhood completely alone and without a family._

 _Hinata hesitantly hovered a hand over over her protruding abdomen, a bit unsure about actually touching the bump. Deciding that she was being ridiculous, she rested her small hand against the firm mound of her stomach. It helped her feel a bit more connected to the tiny being growing inside of her. She'd often heard that pregnant mother's often spoke to their unborn children._

 _Doctors would say that children in the womb can actually hear a parents voice and learn to recognize it. Hinata wanted to speak to the child she had growing in her, even if they couldn't hear her just yet._

 _"H-hello baby... I'm your mommy. Funny thing is that I didn't even know you were growing in there, I hope you don't mind that Mommy's a little nervous. She's never done this before so it's new for the both of us..." Hinata felt embarrassed, talking to her stomach, but she wanted her baby to have a mother that cared and she did, she was just afraid and confused._

 _She was seventeen, how was she supposed to take care of a baby all on her own? Hinata knew fear, to be a shinobi meant that fear was a natural part of life, but this fear was something else entirely. It shook her very core. What about the father, what would Naruto say if he knew? Would he even believe that her unborn child was his as well?_

 _Knocking on the bathroom door, pulled Hinata from the cataclysm in her mind._

 _"Sister, are you alright in there?" Hanabi already knew the result of the test. She didn't need to use her Byakugan to get a look at the test. Hinata's lack of response was answer enough. She also knew about what happened between Naruto and her sister and to be honest, it surprised her. Naruto wasn't to use others and he certainly wouldn't shirk away from a responsibility._

 _'He'd probably be thrilled at being a father...' Hanabi mused to herself. 'If Hinata decided to tell him, that is.'_

 _The two girls were far to distracted by the news of the baby that they failed to notice their father Hiashi_ _Hyūga walking down the hallway and heading straight for Hanabi who was standing by the bathroom door, talking to her older sister through the wood. He was aware of her pregnancy before she was, when his eldest daughter started gaining weight, he'd checked things out._

 _Using his Byakygan, he looked through her and saw her chakra network and down in her womb he saw it. A little flame of white chakra so thin and fragile with it's white tint. It splayed out like a cobweb as it attached on the inside. Yes, he knew and didn't tell her right away. How was he supposed to tell his daughter that she was pregnant. So instead he'd mentioned that she certainly was gaining a few pounds._

 _It was his own way of hinting to his daughter that she was bearing a child, with whom he wasn't sure, but he could make an accurate guess. That however wasn't the reason he'd come searching for his children. No, what he had to say was so much worse. It wold be a lie if he said he wasn't angry about her pregnancy at first, she was his daughter and wasn't married, but he'd pushed his feelings aside._

 _Through the years he'd done the wrong thing in regards to his eldest daughter and he had learned from his mistakes. She would need a shoulder to cry on and he would support her like a father should. He'd actually warmed up to the idea of being a grandfather. Now all that peace was about to be shattered and Hinata who just found out about her pregnancy, was going to face ridicule and accusation at the hands on their own._

 _She deserved time to process what she's just discovered, but the Elders aren't keen on waiting for Hinata to come to terms with her pregnancy. They were going to make his daughter choose. A choice to determine the fate of an unborn child that had no choice in the matter. He felt horrible, he was the one who would have to tell them and his daughters would believe that he agreed with the Elders._

 _Hiashi cleared his throat and Hanabi and Hinata both jumped._

 _"F-father, what are you doing here?" Hanabi said, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want her father to find out, he wouldn't take the news very well and it was Hinata's job to tell him._

 _"Hinata, I'm sorry to be the the one who has to tell you this..." he sighed._

 _"W-what's the m-matter Father?"_

 _"The_ _Hyūga Elders are... aware of your pregnancy and have called for an emergency meeting to be help immediately. You're required to be there for obvious reasons. The sent me to come retrieve you."_

 _Hinata and Hanabi were shocked, not only did their father already know about Hinata's pregnancy, but so did the Clan Elders and they never had anything nice to say. This was going to be bad._

 _The bathroom door opened and Hinata stepped out, her long indigo hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with only her bangs to frame her face. Her face was a little puffy, but her eyes held a determination in them. "Lets go then, Father." With that she started in the direction of the Elders Quarters._

 _Stepping into a nearly empty room, Hinata sat down on my knees and looked down at the wood floor. She could feel the eyes of the Elders on her, they were seated on a elevated platform to loom over her menacingly. She knew that, but I didn't make her any less afraid of what they would do. Most who breed with others outside the clan are tormented. Their way of life stripped._

 _It hadn't been intentional, this baby, but she was the child's mother and she would protect the unborn offspring no matter what. She waited patiently for one of the Elders to speak._

 _"_ _Hyūga Hinata. It has been brought to out attention that you are currently bearing child. As you know better than most, our job as the clan Elders is to protect the Byakugan at any cost. This... abomination that you are pregnant with would ruin the reputation of the entire clan if it's not dealt with efficiently and immediately. That is why we're giving you a choice._ _"_

 _Hinata's heart hammered in her chest, a feeling so uncommon in her that she almost didn't recognize it. Anger. Hatred. Negative emotions that she has never been known to carry pounded behind her ears like a tidal wave._

 _"We have a couple of choices to deal with your illegitimate child. The first being the simple and most rational choice, to abort the demon spawn and be done with it. It's not a difficult procedure and it could be dealt with in the privacy of the Compound. Besides, we have no guarantee that the fetus will even be human, seeing as who, the seed came from."_

 _Her eyes widened, they knew Naruto was the father. How?_

 _"I-I do not know what you r-refer to. The father of the child is not relevant..." Hinata said, trying to suppresses her rising temper at their insulting of her child. Naruto's child with her._

 _The Elder smirked and Hinata realized it was her Grandfather speaking, she hadn't noticed in her nervousness and rising anger. "It was not hard to decipher who the child's father is. There is only one man who you would spread your legs for, the host of the Nine-tails' you have affections for him. Everybody in the village knows of your love for him."_

 _"I will not abort my child!"_

 _The Elder shakes his head pitifully. He had expected that to be her response. "I assumed that would be so. As a member of the Main Family of the_ _Hyūga Clan this accident will reflect badly on your father and your sister. It would be wise for the child, once born, to be marked with the Caged Bird Seal and deposited in the Branch Family. He or she would also be made infertile to not spread their tainted genes. Take your pick."_

 _Her eyes widened in horror, stuck in a rock and a hard place. Either abort the child she created with the man she loved, or condemn the child to a life of servitude, marked with a seal, and unable to have children of their own. Both were horrible, the first less so. At least her child wouldn't have to suffer under the wrath of the Elders._

 _Tears fell from her eyes, there had to be another way. Hinata couldn't bear it if she was to get rid of her child, she would hate herself for doing something so vile to her own child and she would feel so guilty for doing so and never telling Naruto about his child. However, a life that they were offering was suffering and tragedy._

 _"W-what about a third option?" she asks, her voice rough from crying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen red, tears stains showed through the reflection of the light overhead. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got rid of my child. But to condemn it to a live under you, look at what having the Branch Family sealed did to Neji. How he ended up before his mind was changed."  
_

 _Hinata hated it, hated what she was about to suggest. It was the only way though, to keep her child from being separated from her and to keep the baby in general without being sealed like some monstrous creature. "Absolute isolation from the outside world."_

 _"Explain."  
_

 _"The child will not be allowed outside the Compound, to live a life behind the wall. No one but our Clan and one specially chosen medic may know about it. The child will be hidden from the rest of the village, birth certificate held by the chosen medic and not marked under the register of Konoha." She dropped her head in shame, wrapping her arms around her growing stomach._

 _She apologized to her unborn child over and over in her head, knowing the loneliness she'd condemned her child too._

 _"Very well... Seeing as it would be dangerous to deny you something as such, we shall oblige you. Let it be known Hinata, your child will not be allowed outside the walls of the_ _Hyūga Compound through the duration of his or her life. Another condition we would like to add is that Naruto Uzumaki shall not be informed of the child's existance—"_

 _"Wait, b-b-but it's his child as well he should be told about—"_

 _"No! The bastard is an abomination, a black stain on the legacy of the clan and we will not allow further tainting of our people. The child may well serve useful, but only if it is kept far from its idiot father. He would ruin any potential the child has, if there's any to begin with. No one will be allowed to know of the child and seeing as I'm aware of who you will chose for the medic, she is forbidden from speaking of our personal affairs._

 _"We will consider it a violation of our independence that was sighed between Konoha and our Clan when the village formed and we will relocate to a new village that would be more than happy to have a Clan as powerful as ours. If she breaks the rule, the child with be branded with the Caged Bird Seal to be subject to our wills and if we deems so, put down. That will be all, Council Dismissed!"_

 _She trembled as she stepped out from the room. She'd condemned her child to a life of solitary, without a father, and without friends. He would never become a great ninja like his father. He would never see the beauty of their home. He would never know a father's love, but he would be alive. She could have denied, could have fought, but she was vulnerable now._

 _As a shinobi of the hidden leaf, she was trained to fight numerous opponents, but the negative repercussions. All anyone would have to do was hit her stomach to terminate the pregnancy. To many opponents for her to face alone and she couldn't tear down her entire clan. They were her family, even if they weren't the best people all the time._

 _There's also drugs and poisons that could be slipped into drinks and foods to cause a miscarriage. If she didn't agree to some term, they would have found a way to kill the child. She couldn't always be on guard 24-hours a day. She would be exhausted, there would be times when she wasn't able to protect herself if the Elder's were trying to find a way to get rid of her baby._

 _She had to make a choice, and she did. Hinata would hate herself for it, she knew, she would feel so guilty every time she saw Naruto. She also knew that he more than likely wouldn't want his child killed though so this was what she had to do. Unless she could find loopholes. Maybe she could find a way to tell Naruto given time to figure out the conditions._

 _For now though, her baby was safe and that's what's important._

* * *

"That's what happened. The Clan Elders make me choose your fate, both would been horrible, one without you ever existing and one with you being a slave to the Hyūga Clan. Your grandfather may be the head, but he still is subject to the will of the Elders. He would not have been able to help you. So I made a last minute offer to save your life. Even knowing what would happen."

I was stunned. That wasn't what I expected, I didn't realize how big of deal my conception was. The reason I'm forced to stay inside the Compound is for my own safety, even if I didn't know it. Still, I was angry. Not at Mom, I understood why she did it, but at the Elders. How dare they make her choose something like that? It's none of their business, they're a bunch of old coots stuck up in the offices like they know anything.

"For the first six years of your life, I tried to find a way to tell him, your father I mean. He would have done whatever he could to fix the Clan's Hierarchy especially after what happened with Neji. The time was never right though, he was always to busy or off on missions. Training to be the next hokage. I tried to tell him when we went to rescue your Aunt Hanabi."

She paused, her brows creased like she was trying to figure out how to word what she's about to say

"I thought he would remember, what happened between us while we were on that mission. There was a few moments where I thought he felt something for me, he rescued me a few times and saved me from being forced into a marriage. After we returned from the Moon, nothing ever happened though. Please understand Boruto, that your father doesn't hate you, or have any negative feelings towards you he just—"

"Just doesn't know about you/me" we say in unison.

I shift so the I lay my head of her lap as she runs her fingers through my hair. "Mom..." I say hesitantly.

"What is it Boruto?"

"If-If he knew about me... do you think he'd love me?" I felt so small and insecure. Unlike me in the most real of sense. I wasn't known for lacking confidence or feeling unsure. I did about this though, I wanted to know.

She didn't hesitate. "Absolutely. You'd be the apple of his eye."

Was stayed like that for five minutes before Mom finally started shifting. "Time for you to go to bed, Sakura will be here tomorrow for your yearly examinations and you don't need to be exhausted."

She takes my head and leads me up to my bedroom. I throw my soaked cloak over the chair and climb under the covers and Mom sits down beside me on the bed and pulls the covers up to my neck. She places a kiss against my head. "Goodnight Boruto, never forget how much Mommy loves you."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

After that, Hinata slips silently from her son's bedroom as she thinks back on everything that happened in her life. Remembering the scarf she knitted, Hinata heads back down the stairs and bends down to grab it from the ground. It'd been left behind during her heart-to-heart with Boruto. As she glanced down at the read fabric, she sighed.

Yes she had knitted this for Naruto, after their intimate day together she'd immediately started on a gift to give to her true love. She spent most of that evening working until even her hands were numb. After what happened between them and Naruto had told her that he didn't remember, she'd ripped the scarf apart it her sorrow. It was mocking her.

As the years passed and Boruto was just on the brink of turning one, she'd re-knitted the scarf for her son's father. Her love for her son, who reminded her so much of his father, made her remember why she loved Naruto so much. She felt that something else played a factor in their... situation. So she'd knitted a new scarf and was going to give it to him when she saw him surrounded by those girls.

She'd also planned on telling Naruto about that morning they spent together and more importantly, about the son they made together. She never got the chance, Hanabi was captured and that was most important. So she'd ditched the scarf back home, not bothering to bring it along. She remember the genjutsu with her memories and her love for Naruto.

Nothing happened though, he still didn't know of her love, or of their child.

Even during their time alone, she'd tried to tell him, but a cobweb and an injury or distraction always seemed right around the corner. She even hoped that Naruto felt something for her when he saved her from being in a forced marriage with Toneri, but all he'd said that she should choose who she wanted to marry. That he would protect her because she was a good friend.

How oblivious her love was. "Naruto-kun..." she sighed, holding the scarf tightly to her chest as the fully moon above lit the night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Usually I update this story about every couple of days or so, but after this one, I may not update until the weekend. Possibly, because I've got chapter thirteen done, but I need to rewrite fourteen because it's not how I want it, fifteen is nearly done and so is chapter sixteen. Hopefully it won't take that long for me to get chapter fourteen the way I want it, but I wanted to let you all know what's going on just in case.**


	13. Husband Vs Wife

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Thirteen: Husband Vs Wife

 **Originally I was going to have chapter thirteen just jump into Sasuke meeting Boruto and Sakura explaining herself, but I figured that you all would like to see the confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura about her hiding a secret like that from him and especially from Naruto. Oh and I may not be done with the next chapter, but I'm close enough to feel comfortable posting this. Be sure to comment below about what you think from this discussion and predictions for next chapter and be sure to comment.**

* * *

Sakura Uchiha was excited when her shift ended at Konoha Hospital. Her husband Sasuke was back in the village and since he rarely returns, the times when he does is always so special. All she wanted is to return to their home and cuddle up with him and breathe in his scent, so really convince herself that he's home and that he's safe. It's hard not to worry about his safety when he's gone so much.

It would be awful if he died while out on one of his extensive missions and she knew that it was nearly impossible for anyone to take down Sasuke, with Naruto being his only equal in combat. After everything that's happened though, Sakura knows the kind of forces that are out there and so she worries like any wife should. And if he died, she'd have to tell Sarada about it.

The sadness on her daughters face would shatter her.

So when Sakura stepped into her home the evening, she was surprised to see that Sarada had already been put to bed and that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Assuming that he was in the kitchen, that's where she went. Sasuke wasn't in the kitchen, he was sitting on the couch in the living room with a glass of something in his hand.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked, frowning. Sasuke has always been hard to read, but over the years she's gotten much better at it. She could see the way his shoulders were slighty hunched, the dark cloud in his eyes, and the firm line of his mouth. He was thinking really hard about something and by the looks of it, it was something really big.

"Sakura..." he voice sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to jump his bones right now, but she didn't dare. He had something to say and she knew it had something to do with her. Sakura racked her brain, trying to think of anything that would be this big. Big enough for Sasuke to question her on it. "Have you ever kept a secret?"

She was dumbfounded. "Well, of course. Everybody has. What all this about anyways?"

"What I mean is, have you ever hidden something so big that it could change everyone's lives?" he shifted his all-knowing onyx eyes to her. Watching every movement she made with trained ease. Sakura froze, her back straight as a ramrod. Her heart pounded as she dug through her memories, only recalling one secret as big as he had described.

 _'There's no way he figured it out!'_ Her thoughts protested. Sakura had never mentioned Boruto existence to anyone, not even her own husband. She could feel the sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

"You have, haven't you? All those times when you'd leave late at night for 'medical emergencies' it was to go to the Hyūga Compound. That's where you're going tomorrow isn't it?"

"Sasuke... I-I don't know what you're taking about," Sakura stuttered, her voice shaky. ' _This is bad, this is really, really bad!'_

As if that wasn't enough, Sasuke rose to his feet, pressing on as he hammered her with the truth. His eyes stared accusingly at her, like he couldn't believe that she would hide something like that.

"You're still attempting to lie your way out of this. I know the truth, I figured it out. Apparently Hinata is away on a mission and all the Clan Elders are away a Suna. The child you and Hinata tried so hard to hide broke out. He met Sarada and that's how I know. As if that weren't enough, I know Naruto is his father. So tell me Sakura, what justifies denying Naruto his right to know his own son!?"

Sakura's temper flared, which hardly ever happens to be directed at her husband. "I did it to protect him!"

She clenched her fists.

Sasuke kept his emotions under control. "Who Naruto or Ryuu?"

Sakura blinked at him with confusion. "Who's Ryuu?"

"Naruto's son."

Understanding flash through her emerald eyes. "Oh, he gave a fake name. Boruto, that's his name. I did it to protect Naruto's son. If I didn't, the Elders, they would have done horrible things to him." Her head drops as she stares down at the ground.

"Naruto and I could handle a bunch of old Hyūga's, that still doesn't justify your actions."

Her eyes widened as she glared at her husband with fury and sorrow in her eyes. "At the risk of another war! Or the Hyūga Clan defecting from the Hidden Leaf. How dare you, I know what I have done isn't alright, do you think I don't know that? Or that I feel so damn guilty every time I see Naruto knowing that he had a child the he doesn't even know? I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. I still cant."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm backed into a corner Sasuke, I can't do or say anything about Boruto and his kinship with Naruto for fear of what they'd do. The threatened to give him the Caged Bird Seal and make him nothing more than a slave to the clan if I said anything. That would be the best case scenario. The worst being them just ending Boruto's life all together. I'm only allowed to know because Hinata chose me to be her son's medic."

Sasuke was stationary, understanding her fears but not fully convinced.

"After that I was on call. I'd go in and take care of all Boruto's medical needs and so forth, the conditions were simple, I was to keep silent about any and everything I saw and heard while within the Compound or they'd consider it an act against them and break their ties to the village and possible even declare war. They also would have joined another hidden village. And when Hinata chose me to be her son's medic, I couldn't just say no!"

Sakura was in hysterics by this point, trying to make him understand. She knew it was horrible to hide this, Naruto was a great person who deserved to have a family after being alone all his life, but his son would have been killed or worse if Hinata hadn't convinced them otherwise. She was trying to do what was right. Everything was so twisted.

"Team 7 is family, Naruto is family and I consider his son to be too. I wanted to protect him from harm, his father's like a brother to me and I did what I thought was right, to stand by Hinata and to protect Naruto's son even if he didn't know it. I won't apologize to you for doing that, It was a difficult decision that I had to make and I did. The one person I wish I could apologize to is Naruto..."

Raising one hand, her rub her eye with the back of her hand and sniffled. "And if you don't forgive me, I understand. However, I won't stop helping Boruto and I won't pretend that things aren't screwed up. I tried to figure out how everything could be fixed, how to tell Naruto, but I always saw Hyūga spies everywhere. Please Sasuke, say something!?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. This situation was a lot more complicated than he had originally thought. He could understand why Sakura felt the need to hide this, she was trying to protect Boruto and Hinata was doing the same. Neither of them could tell Naruto for fear of what the Hyūga Elders could do to Boruto and for fear of starting another war.

However, Sasuke felt that there could have been a better way for them to handle the situation from the get-go. What Sasuke needed was the full story of what had happened between Naruto and Hinata. What happened and how he got her pregnant, not in the literal sense though. He needed to know the circumstances because it was unlikely that Naruto would just forget doing that with her.

He wasn't the type to use a girl for her body, so something was amiss and Sasuke needed to find out. His instincts were telling him of a coming threat and he knew that Boruto's existence had something to do with it.

Sasuke sits down on the couch and motions for Sakura to join him. "Did Hinata ever tell you exactly what happened between her and Naruto?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Why?"

"Something's off and I'm trying to figure it out. I need you to tell me everything you remember from what Hinata told you," Sasuke told her and so Sakura did just that. She told him how Hinata helped Naruto home, how he'd asked her to stay the night, how Naruto had hand a horrible hangover that morning, how he'd left the bathroom and things had happened, that the next time Naruto saw Hinata he didn't remember that morning.

That was enough for Sasuke to know that there was someone else pulling the strings here. Naruto never would have forgotten something like that, he was a sentimental idiot, who would have kissed and coddled Hinata right after. She'd have been lucky if he let her out of his sights at all, he'd be clinging to her with affection in his eyes if he had done that of his own will.

As for Hinata, he was back to his old self that morning, she wouldn't have noticed that he wasn't quite himself, Sakura had mentioned that Hinata felt that something was off when she looked into his eyes, yet she was unable to pinpoint what. If someone else was influencing Naruto, he might not have totally been himself and they could have suppressed his memories of that day.

That would explain why Naruto couldn't remember sleeping with Hinata. Another thing Sasuke couldn't figure out was how. Naruto was one of the most powerful people on the planet, rivaled only by him. Plus he had Kurama at his disposal, there's no way anyone could just take over his mind. At least not through any easy method. Why would someone want this though?

If he can answer that, then everything else just needs to be fit in the right places like puzzle pieces.

"Sasuke... what are you thinking?" Sakura asks hesitantly. She was worried about how her husband would react, but so far he's said nothing and it was starting to worry her.

"I think someone was controlling Naruto. When things happened between him and Hinata. For some reason they wanted them to... get intimate and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm just trying to rationalize everything, it seems the most likely scenario though. Naruto wouldn't have done that with her and pretended he didn't. You know that as well as I do."

"Maybe someone wanted Naruto to get Hinata pregnant?" she threw that out there.

Sasuke already thought of that, but he couldn't figure out why anyone would want that though. What would they care if Naruto produced an offspring or not, what could they possible want with a child? "I thought that, but why?"

Sakura remembered something when she was checking Boruto's blood work and chakra network when he was young. There was something interesting about it, but she'd never really looked into. "I have an idea, but I want to check it out tomorrow. I'm going to see him and I'll go through his vitals, it'll be the prefect opportunity to test out my theory."

"Fine. I'm going with you though."

She stood and shook her head. "No, that's a bad idea Sasuke."

"It wasn't a request, I am going tomorrow. Besides I know just as much as you do and I think I should see him for myself. We can argue about this all night if you wish, but that won't change my mind."

As much as Sakura wanted to fight and protest, she knew Sasuke was right. He would do what he wanted and nothing she could do or say would change his mind once he had it made up. Sighing, she just hoped that Hinata would understand why she had to tell Sasuke.

"Alright, you can come. Now we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


	14. Bonding with an Aunt

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Fourteen: Bonding with an Aunt

 **Here we go, Round 2! If finished chapter fifteen and sixteen, plus I already know what's going to happen in chapter seventeen. After that well... I don't know just yet. I'm not sure if I want to just jump in to the unraveling or if I want to do some more bonding/learning stuff. I'd like to hear what you all think, but maybe that'll need to wait until after I post the next two chapters...** **The one bad thing about writing chapters out of order.** **Oh and another thing, I've got a lot a questions about why Naruto doesn't remember. That's one of the major plot points of this story and will be revealed in due tune, for now we just don't know. Anyways, comment below and add this to your favorites if it isn't already!**

* * *

Anger doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, right now I could pick a fight with anyone. With my thoughts still focused on the Elders and the way they forced my mom to make a decision to determine my entire future. It's just wrong! Now they're not even here for me to piss off. The only thing for me to do is glare at the walls, I wouldn't dare break anything in the Compound.

Mom would get on to me and I really don't need to get in any trouble right now, my sour mood would only get a million times worse. As for everything in regards to my father, Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha, well I don't know what to think. Everything's so confusing, he doesn't remember anything that happened between him and my mom, therefore he has no idea about me even potentially existing.

That's the strangest part of all of this.

How could someone forget something like that? It's not like misplacing one of your shoes or a shirt or something. Now I'm just conflicted about the whole thing entirely, how could anything possible turn out okay. A messy situation and I'm the center of it all. My existence is that cause of this whole freaking disaster and it's not like I can just make myself not exist. Well, maybe if I could get my hands on a Space/Time Jutsu.

The possibility of that happening is slim to none and no one knows that better than I do. It's a fleeting wish that I know isn't going to happen. Not that I want to disappear from the world, but maybe it'd be better if I didn't exists to begin with.

Or wasn't conceived when I was. _Gross._

A knocking on my door pulls me from my slump. Sitting up in a cross-leg position, I call out. "Come in!"

It's dumb to say, I know. The only person it could be is my mother, Natsu hardly bothers with me. Usually she's on the other side of the Compound so seeing her is a rarity, not that I was all that close to her anyways.

Mom peeks her head in, her indigo hair tied back in a low ponytail. She wore a deep purple dress which hung low around her ankles and ruffled out in waves. Her lavender eyes examined me, even without her Byakugan activated, it was like she was searching my soul. She opens her mouth to say something, then thinks better of it and shakes her head.

"Boruto, Aunt Sakura-chan is downstairs. She asked me to retrieve you for your Yearly Examination."

I knew that was coming, what didn't make sense was the way Mom was acting. One arm clutching at the fabric of her dress, her other held against her chest in a concerned manner, and the way she bit her lip anxiously. It's like she's nervous about me going downstairs to meet with Auntie Sakura. Meaning that something else must be going on down there.

"Mom?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Come Boruto, you don't want to keep Sakura-chan waiting. You know how impatient she gets when she has to wait on you," Mom tried for a smile, which ended up more as an awkward grimace.

Taking the hint that she wasn't going to say more until we got downstairs, I got up out of bed and followed her through the hall and towards the stairs. As we stepped down, I heard Auntie Sakura's voice, but I also heard another. It was male, distant and cold. Seemingly void of all emotions, this voice was as cold as ice and it sent shivers up my spine.

Mom started around the corner, but I stopped just before the wall opened up into another hallway. If I walk around that corner, whoever that man is, will get a good look at me and that will be bad. Especially if he has associations with Auntie Sakura, meaning he might know my father. He's be able to make the comparison between us in no time flat.

I look way to much like my father for it to just be a coincidence.

"It's alright Boruto, he already knows about you," Mom says, nudging me slightly to get me moving. Finally I give in and step around the corner to face whoever the guy is. Auntie Sakura stands in the middle of the hallway, her bright pink hair clipped back out of her face, the ends shooting up from the clip and dangling over the top of her head.

In the center of her forehead is the strange purple triangle that she's had for as long as I can remember. She dressed in a red overcoat with white circles on the bottom corner of each side. She wore a lighter red skirt and a matching top. For all purposes, she looked like a civilian and not a medic or a Kunochi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I would have thought she was a standard villager if I didn't know better.

The man standing beside her is what really caught my attention. He was a tall, towering form with jet black hair the cascaded down around his face, one eye hidden behind his hair. The one eye revealed to the open was an onyx color, similar to Sarada's. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt with a lighter gray vest over it. Though the black robe probably hides his attire most of the time.

What really caught my eye though, was the fact that he only had one arm. Literally, one of his shirt sleeves just dangled there. It's really a strange sight to see, there's not to many arm less people wandering around the village and especially not in the Compound. Wonder what happened. I'd ask, but that would be rude.

Plus Mom's right beside me and she really won't appreciate me asking that.

The man stares at me for an uncomfortable amount of time, when I finally break the awkward silence and give a simple one arm wave. "Hey, how's it going?" I ask, flashing a smile.

"Hmm... So the boy does look the the dobe, unfortunate for him," is the only response. "Sakura, I need to speak to Hinata in private."

Auntie Sakura nods, like she understands what he was trying to say. I know there's another reason for that excuse, but I can't decode it. "Alright Boruto, let's get this exam done with!"

I follow her towards the exam room the Elders had built just for her time here, but as we went, I look over my shoulder to see the backs of Mom and Sasuke as they head to another room to discuss something. _To_ d _iscuss me,_ my mind corrects. Pushing the thought back, I step into the plain white room and take a seat on the exam table against the far wall.

"Sorry about that, my husband isn't known for his charisma," Auntie Sakura says, laughing awkwardly.

Husband? I didn't know Auntie Sakura was even married. Guess you learn something new everyday. "Oh, I didn't know he was. If you don't mind my asking, why is someone as pleasant as you with the equivalent of a statue?"

She blinks twice as me. I hope I didn't offend her, that wasn't my intention. I mean Auntie Sakura's always been super nice so to see her with somebody so entirely opposite is kind of weird. She blushes as she responds. "Aw, that so sweet of you to say Boruto! I'm with Sasuke because I love him, actually he was a member of my genin team."

The framed picture from my father's apartment flashes before my eyes. "My father was on your team too, right?"

Her eyes widened before she steeled her expression to an calming presence. "Yes, he was. We were Team 7 and the current hokage was our sensei."

Before I could respond, I noticed Auntie Sakura digging through the cabinets on the wall adjacent from the exam table. She pulls out a black case which I know holds the needles for taking blood and chakra. Drawing blood is no big deal, I can hardly feel it. Drawing chakra though, it's agony. It has to be done though, necessary in determining health for people with it.

"Okay, first let me check your internal organs before we do with," she motions to the needles in her hand. She sets them down on the table beside me. "Lean back a bit for me, would you?"

Doing as she asks, I lean back far enough for the back of my head to touch the wall behind me. I watch with mild interest as Auntie Sakura waves her glowing green hands over me. I've done this enough times to know that she's checking my internal organs, muscles, and my bones. This is just for her to make sure that there's nothing wrong or acting up.

She goes over the area once more, probably double check, before pulling back and letting the green chakra fade. "Nothing internally wrong with you, that's good. I didn't expect to find anything, but better safe than sorry. Okay, your choice Boruto, do you want to draw blood first, or chakra?"

I give her a look. "You already know the answer to that. Blood first, it's easier and chakra last because it hurts like hell."

She smiles warmly. "I know, just making sure."

She reaches for the needle, motions for me to lay my arm out to expose the skin between my arm where the bone bends on the otherside. The needle sinks and I watch as the dark red blood fills the vile. She pulls the needle out and caps the the vile of blood. She reaches into a pouch and pulls out a new needle and syringe, placing the other in a disposable cup for cleaning.

Auntie Sakura gives me a sympathetic look and I grimace, preparing myself. She pulls out a black wand looking device, it was designed specifically for medics to locate chakra points. Seeing as the Byakugan is the only bloodline trait that can see the chakra network and its points, medics needed a means to find them for this reason, and so they designed that device.

It alerted the user of it where a chakra point is located. Pulling the needle up, she stares into my eyes. Waiting for my consent, I nod.

Pain resonates through me, my arm feels like it's on fire.

My nerves are clenched and out of my control.

Half the room seems dark, it takes me longer than it should to realize that my right eye's shut. The taste of copper fills my mouth, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip has made it bleed. That pain is nothing compared to the fire rattling through my arm and stretching over my shoulder. It's like a cat clawing at your insides, that's the closest comparison I can make and it still doesn't do this pain justice.

I feel the needle in agonizing detail when Auntie Sakura extracts it from my chakra network. My arm throbs in the aftermath while I can actually feel the chakra point that was subjected to this torture. Usually I can't feel them unless I'm expelling chakra, but this procedure always makes them abundantly clear. In her hand, Auntie Sakura holds two vile's.

One dark red with blood and the other a swirling blue mist like substance. My chakra.

"Alright, we're done. I'll have to have these examined back at Konoha Hospital, but everything should be normal so there's nothing to worry about. Now that the hard stuff's out of the way, how have you been Boruto?"

"Hmm?" I mumble, rubbing my throbbing left arm. "Fine, why?"

"Boruto, I know okay? My husband, Mr. Statue out there, he figured it all out. I know that you broke out of the compound and met my daughter Sarada, honestly I understand it. I'm more surprised that you didn't do this sooner."

"Why do you say that?"

She pulls up a chair, like she knows that this is going to be a lengthy conversation. Just as she sits down, she answers. "Because, you're hyper and can't sit still and have been trapped in this place for almost twelve years, it was bound to drive you nuts after awhile. So, what'd you see. Who have you met?" She grins.

"Obviously I met your daughter Sarada, which I had no idea by the way. How come you never mentioned you had a daughter?"

She waves her hand flippantly. "It never came up."

"And I met some of the other kids that Sarada's friends with. She showed me around the village, I saw the training ground, the Hokage's Office, and the Hokage Rock. She also told me some history about the village."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"She told me about my father, not that I knew he that he was... Well, you know!" I mumble uncomfortable. "Sarada told me about how the village was destroyed by a guy named Pein and how he was actually controlled by someone named Nagato. She also mentioned how my father was the savior of the village and how he'll be the next hokage. My Grandfather said the same thing before he left for Suna."

There's a dark look casting shadows over Auntie Sakura's face, like she's reliving the event. I wasn't born when that happened, hell, I don't even know how long about it was. "Hey, how old were you when Pein invaded?"

Auntie Sakura shakes her head. "Sixteen. So was your father."

Even if I don't have a mirror to see my reaction, I can feel the widening of my eyes. I can pretty much guess that I resemble and startled puppy at that. Sixteen huh? That's only what, four years older than me. Well almost four, since I'm not twelve just yet... That's still pretty young to be facing an Akatsuki member, from what Sarada's said, they were pretty powerful adversaries.

"Now that I'm looking back on it, it's crazy. To be that young and have such responsibilities on his shoulders, but that's Naruto for you. Always the one to change the hearts and minds of others. Yes, your father defeated Pein and went to confront Nagato who was the Akatsuki leader. He wasn't evil though, he thought that peace could only be brought about by pain."

Leaning forward so I don't miss a word she says, I wait for her to continue.

"Your father convinced him otherwise and Nagato put his faith in him, he believed that Naruto could bring peace to the world. He did. His will and determination changed the hearts and minds of so many of his enemies, his determination inspired hope. That's what makes him hero, not the power he has. Though that certainly does help in the long run you know?"

Pushing my thoughts away from that, I decide to take a leap of faith, I need to tell somebody and who better than the person who was on the same team as my father?

"Hey Auntie Sakura, if I told you something, would you keep it in the strictest of confidence?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Depends on what it is."

"Okay, Mom may, or may not know this, but I met him—my father I mean. Well technically he found me, but that's not the point. Yesterday when I was out of the Compound, I met him. When I'd told him that my mom, excluding her name of course, wasn't worried about me because she was away on a mission, he brought me back to his apartment, that's where I found out. "

Her green eyes widened with what I assume is surprise. "What happened, what did he say?"

I knew she actually meant what did he _see_ , did he know who I really was? "He couldn't see my face, I was wearing a disguise. I didn't even know who he was, we were just talking and I didn't think anything or it, at least until he said one word that resonated with me."

"That verbal tic of his? I've got one as well, but I don't say it when I'm not in battle. Your father says it after pretty much every sentence. Don't you have a variation of it too?"

"Yes. I knew I recognized him, but I knew he seemed familiar and I knew I'd feel like an moron when I figured it out, but it took that for me to realize it. How could I be so ignorant?"

"What did you do when you found out?"

"I-I freaked out, I was so shocked. When he reached for me, I jumped. Hell, he probably thought I was weird."

She laughs. "You know, your father thought the same thing about your mother."

I shake my head. "Embarrassing isn't it, how I reacted?"

Auntie Sakura gives a sad smile. "No it's not. Honestly, I think it's a pretty reasonable response after having a bomb like that just dropped on you. Finding out who your father was just like that wouldn't be easy."

I stare down at my feet. "I didn't know who my father was, but I didn't expect this. For him to be someone so notable, so important to the world. I mean, the hero of Konoha and the other nations. A war hero..."

"A shadow like that is intimidating. However, you aren't your father and he isn't you. He never had a family of his own, his parents died when he was born and the closest he ever had to a father was Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. Naruto is a stronger person for it, but he's not near as tough as he acts. It's a facade, some of his childish giddy is real, but most isn't."

"So when you met him, did you, does he know that you're—" she lets the sentence trail off.

I shake my head and give a dry, humorless laugh. "No, I ran off. Pathetic isn't it, running away from my own father who doesn't even know that I exist..."

Auntie Sakura sighs, apparently ignoring that all together. Instead pressing forward.

"He had it rough and didn't get a loving childhood, but he struggled and he wanted to make a difference. Sadness and struggle makes you stronger, I mean, look at how your father turned out despite all of the hardships and injustice he's faced.."

"Twenty-nine years old, living in a shitty apartment and has a kid he doesn't know about?" I joke and laugh, only to stop immediately after I receive a death glare from Auntie Sakura. I heard from Mom that she can hit really hard and I don't want to experience that.

"No, a hero who worked his way from the bottom. A dead last nobody who made it his goal to be hokage so everyone would acknowledge him. He made it his nindō to never go back on his word. He fulfilled a promise to me once and no matter the odds or circumstances, he never gave up. Even after I already had. Your father never gives up." **  
**

I sink further into myself.

"Come on, your mother's probably worrying herself to death by now, you know how she gets about your health" Auntie Sakura stands up and holds out a hand to help me up.

She's trying to get my mind off this situation with the Elders and my father and I appreciate it, even though we both know that it's not going to help. We step out into an empty hallway and start towards the corner that Mom and Sasuke turned down. We stop just before we round it, the sound of voices freeze us in place.

"Sasuke-kun it is far too dangerous, I will not risk his safety even more by—" Mom is saying, before she's cut off.

The smooth and cold voice of Sasuke rings through the silent air. "Something else is at work here, you know this as well as I. It is imperative that I assess Boruto abilities for myself, to make sure he is capable of defending himself. Seeing as who his father is Boruto has great potential, with massive amounts of chakra. Besides, I would like to learn about the boy without your constant hovering."

"What if someone were to see him, anyone would be able to recognize the similarities between Boruto and his father and that is not—"

Peeking around the corner, I see that Sasuke has his hand help up in front of him to silence her. "No more, we have company. It is not wise to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

He turns around to face me just as Auntie Sakura steps around the corner, smiles, and waves awkwardly. "Sorry Sasuke, we didn't mean to. It was just, well we didn't want to interrupt."

"Hmm," Sasuke's eyes shift to me. "Hinata, I would like to borrow him now."

A fierce look of defiance flashed behind Mom's lavender eyes, a look I've never seen in them before. Then the fire in her eyes die and she dilates, like she knows she's fighting a loosing battle. She gives up on whatever argument the two were having before Auntie Sakura and I arrived.

"Boruto, go to your room and get dressed in your cloak and scarf. Sasuke wishes to see you."

I stare at her in confusion. Mom hardly ever backs down, especially not to people who aren't apart of the clan.

"You heard your mother," Sasuke mumbles and I glare at him. Who the hell does this guy think he is, ordering me around. He's not the boss of me and he doesn't have any right to make my mom agree to this if she doesn't want to.

"Why don't you make me you geezer!"

Mom's eyes widened while Sasuke seemed to be intrigued.

"I don't know who you think you are mister I'm-so-cool, but I sure as hell don't appreciate the attitude. You don't live here therefore you have no authority over me or anyone in this house! Mom might not be up for a fight with you, but I don't give a damn. So you can take that stupid tween hair cut with that pale ass complexion and get out of our house, dattebasa!" I shout, panting and shaking with anger.

Sasuke smirks, amused. "You are spitfire like your father. I want to test your skills a shinobi, that's what your mother and I were discussing. Now, if you want me to possibly teach you anything, it would be in your best interest to get dressed. If not, I'm leaving with or without you. You have five minutes."

With that he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was supposed to be already/almost done by at least one, but I wrote some of this chapter at school,but I don't know if it didn't save on here because I was using a browser at school or not, so yeah. The original verson of the last bit of this chapter was better. Monday when I go to class, I'll see if the original layout of this rewritten chapter is there, if so then I'll add/replace it on here, but until then. Hope the re-rewritten parts aren't that bad!**


	15. Training Under Sasuke

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Fifteen: Training Under Sasuke

 **After nearly finishing chapter sixteen, I got near the end of the chapter where I needed to know what Sasuke and Boruto did during this chapter, so I took a break and wrote this chapter before finishing up the next. I know, real messy layout going on. Chapter twelve messed me up, after being so long. It took awhile to write, three or four days I think. Plus last chapter was a pain to write, I rewrote the entire thing because it was too choppy. Anyways, comment below and favorite this if you like it!**

* * *

Today didn't turn out like I'd expected it too. Waking up, I thought it'd just be my yearly checkup with Auntie Sakura, then spend the day with my mom and bonding as we disused the whole _'my existence is a pain for everyone'_ thing. Nope. The world decides to play a game of guess who and brings another person who now knows about me and my parentage as well.

Oh and not just anybody, but my father's best friend from his ninja team! Sasuke Uchiha, as in, Sarada's father. This is the guy that she was telling me about, I mean talk about a messy situation. Here I am now, in a hundred degree weather dressed in a cloak with a scarf wrapped around my face as sweat pours into my eyes in the middle of one of the many woods that seem to be scattered everywhere in this village.

Yeah, annoyance is to dull of a word to describe my feelings about the situation.

Sasuke stands on the opposite side of the clearing, watching me with his only visible eye. The other sill hidden behind his raven colored hair. "Alright, I think it is important to discuss this beforehand. I need to know something. What is your affinity chakra nature?"

"My what?" I quirk an eyebrow. I know what he means, but I'm not in the mood for this. I'm pissed off at the Elders and he's here and I want to take my anger out on someone.

He glares at me, sighing. "One of the five chakra natures. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, or Water Release. Those are the chakra natures. You're naturally born with an affinity for one of the five, usually inheriting them from one of your parents. Which one do you have?"

Holding up a hand, I keep three fingers up. "I've got three."

That certainly caught his attention, the way his head tilts is a sign. "Hmm, you're implying that you already have three chakra natures at your age? How old are you anyways, ten?"

I scowl at him. "I'm almost twelve, baka! And yeah, wind, water, and lightning release." At that, I smirk conceitedly at him and cross my arms over my chest in the most ridiculous and childish pose I could ever do. If I could see myself from Sasuke's perspective, I'd punch myself for acting like such a spoiled brat, but right now I just don't give a damn.

"Don't get to snarky over there, kid. I've master all five, including Yin and Yang Release. You're still young and foolish, but I wish to see your potential. I'll hold back, the last thing I want to to harm you. This is just to get a sense of your abilities."

"Fine. Whatever," I reply, taking up the Hyūga Clans fighting stance. Sasuke pauses a moment, looking over my form guess. A subtle and almost imperceptible nod is the only signal I get. There's a moment where nothing happens, I'm not sure if he wants me to make the first move or what. Finally he springs into action, moving so fast I can barley see him.

Activating my Byakugan, I manage to avoid a slice from his sword. It misses me by an inch. What the hell? I thought this was just to test my abilities, not to potentially maim me. Sasuke weaves a few hand signals that I can't determine when the sound of ferocious lightning crackles to life in his one hand.

"Lightning Release: Chidori!" he shouts, probably more for my benefit than his.

One touch of that lightning and I'm a goner. Thinking back on my encounter with Sarada, I decide to test how well the Hyūga's greatest defense does against Lightning Release. "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"

The moment Chidori collides with my defense, an explosion occurs. I can see the smoke, not as clearly as I would if my Byakugan wasn't activated. More than likely, I would be blinded by smoke without it. Sasuke Uchiha isn't within my range of sight to he must be behind me somewhere. The main problem with having an incomplete version of a Kekkei Genkai was this.

Knowing that he must be planning to attack, I lean forward. Gathering as much chakra as I can into both my hands. Concentrating on transforming and shaping the chakra in the form I want it.

Even if this is sparring so Sasuke can test my abilities, I don't want to look bad. I know he's going easy on me, I can tell. He's holding a lot back, but this is still dangerous and letting my guard down could be deadly. He never said he wasn't going to try though. Just as the hair on the back of my neck stood up on edge, I spun on my heels.

Hurling one first forward. It swirled wildly with blue chakra in the form of a lions head. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!"

I feel it graze him, but suddenly he just vanishes. Like he just disappeared into thin air. That must be some type of teleportation jutsu, I didn't even know that those things existed.

Suddenly I collide with the earth, a shadow looming over me. Sasuke Uchiha looking down at me, his face impassive. Growling in annoyance, I push myself up on my feet and see Sasuke still looking at me with this look on his face. An emotion I can't describe hidden in the depths of his onyx eyes, it's like trying to read the feelings of a brick wall with this guy.

How could anyone stand to be around this guy for more than a few minutes. Hell, how could Auntie Sakura stand to be married to the statue. Well he isn't around that much, from what Sarada told me. Maybe that's how. Breathing heavily, I feel my heart pounding in my chest. Usually I don't expel that much chakra and while it's not all of my chakra, it's still a lot.

Considering how I don't use my chakra much in my spare time, I'm not an expert. That's the first time I've used Mom's technique since I learned it. I saw Mom using it one day when I was nine and thought it was so cool. I begged her for days to teach it to me. Finally my persistence paid of and she caved, finally showing me just how to do it.

From what Mom told me, the lion heads actually drains an opponents chakra network on contact. Seeing as I've never seen any real combat and have only sparred with my Grandfather, Aunt 'Nabi, and on occasion, Mom. All of whom know about the technique's abilities, so I've never seen the full potential of it and often refrain from using it so futilely.

Sasuke seemed slightly surprised when he saw me use it though.

"Hmm, you have a lot of chakra alright. Most genin wouldn't be able to use techniques like that in such rapid succession. You also have excellent chakra control, the moment I saw those lion fists, I activated my Sharigan. I broke down the means of that technique and to do something like that is impressive. However, be that as it may, only knowing Gentle Fist derived techniques won't do well."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Those techniques serve a purpose and is good for you to know, but they require to much chakra for them to be effective for you and your age. You're still growing and developing and your chakra reserves will grow as well. Considering you linage and who your father is, I shouldn't be surprised by how much chakra you already have. I'm interested to see what capabilities you'll have when you're older."

"What does my father have to do with my chakra reserves?"

Sasuke seemed to realize something because he sighed. "That's right. You only just now found out about your father, of course you wouldn't know. The Uzumaki Clan, from which you hail from, through your father's side was known for the longevity in life, their sealing abilities, and for their unique and vast chakra reserves. They also could heal faster than many other clans."

"So because of my heritage, I have a large chakra reserve. Do I have that right?"

"Basically yes."

"This is fine and dandy and all, but what does this have to do with you wanting to see my abilities? I don't get it. Why do you care what I'm capable of?" I finally ask the question that's been on my mind since he brought me here.

"Your father, Naruto Uzumaki, is like a brother to me. He's my... one of my closest allies and for that reason, I became curious about your potential. Your father is the only one who can fight me on equal grounds. Though he does have Kurama as well. Despite your lack of a tailed-beast, you have great possibilities. Plus, knowing only Jūken fighting won't be useful in the long run."

As I recount what he said in my head, something strikes out at me. "Ar-are you saying you want to train me?"

"If I was, what would your response be?"

"I mean, that would be totally awesome!" I shouted, excited. Not even caring that I was burning up beneath the cloak and scarf. Ignoring the throbbing on my hands when I met the earth. No, being trained by a ninja who isn't a family member, now that's awesome. Who knows what all he'll be able to teach me? Some really cool techniques, that's for sure.

Sasuke smirked. "I want to show you something."

He closed some of the distance between us just as I'm get back on my feet and raised his hand up. Lightning crackles to life, crackling and hissing from the palm of his hand, swirling around his arm and between his fingers. "Lightning Release is generated by the user increasing the frequency of vibration of their chakra. What you're seeing right now is just the expelling of plain lightning release. "

A minute passes, as if to let that sink in. "This allows for piercing damage to an opponent and fast movement. In some cases, you can even paralyzes your target, leaving them vulnerable to a finishing strike," Sasuke lets the electricity die. "I want to see you expel lightning release."

I stare at him for a moment, I'm not sure how to do that though. I mean Sasuke said that to create lightning, the user increasing the vibration of their chakra, but that's a vague explanation. How do you even vibrate your chakra in the first place? Ugh! This is so confusing.

Holding my hand out, I concentrate on my right hand. Focusing on feeling my chakra. Trying to take control of it's pulsing.

"Close your eyes, it might help you concentrate better," Sasuke suggested and I decided it would be best to take his advice. I imagined tugging at my core where my chakra was centered. I thought about the crackling bite of electricity.

"That's right, concentrate on the nature itself. Feel the roar of your chakra and control it, vibrations like shaking out an arm or a leg. It's almost the same sensations, only with a stronger kick to it."

Then I felt something pulsating through me, my arm tingling with some foreign sensation as a numbness dulled my brains sensors connected to my arm. The scent of rustic metal heavily in the air and the loud roar of crackling. Opening my eyes I see my entire hand engulfed in fiery blue electricity. One would assume that I was in agonizing pain from the looks of this, but I didn't really feel much.

My arms was numb and the dull tingling feeling wasn't much of a hassle. The only problem now was how to release this without using it on something, plus this could start a forest fire. Sasuke answers before I have a chance to ask.

"You release that by slowing the vibration of your chakra slowly until it's reached your basic level."

He waits as I do what he instructed and I watch is awe as the electricity slowly fizzles out until it's completely gone. You'd never know that I'd had a hand full of deadly electricity if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

"What are we gonna do now Sasuke-sensei?" I add the title now. If he's gonna be my teacher, I may as well show him some proper respect. He's a great fighter and teacher and because of that, he's earned my respect.

A small smile gazes his lips. "That's enough for now. This was just a testing of your skills. You have much to learn, but for now I will return you to your mother. You need rest for the coming days, they won't be as easy as today."

This was... _easy?_

I don't even want to think about what Sasuke-sensei would consider a _hard_ day. Suppressing a sigh, I follow behind Sasuke as he leads me back out through the forest, back the way we came, to to the Compound that's kept me hostage for nearly twelve years.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **(Location: Unknown)**

 _On a computer screen showed Boruto dressed up in his cloak with another, taller figure with dark hair. Sasuke Uchiha. The young boy sitting at the desk scowled at the screen for a minute, watching their interaction play out. He's been watching Boruto much closer lately, ever since he heard that most of his clan would be away from the Compound and in Sunagakure._

 _This was not what he'd been expecting though, no, this was much worse. This was very bad, the shadowed figure slammed his fist against the top of the desks, knocking over piles of paperwork which scattered across the stone floor of their hidden base. Rising from his chair, he waited until Boruto entered the Compound before heading out._

 _He weaved through the maze of hallways until he reached one particular room. His father's base of operations. This was where his father would be, and he knew that he would not be happy with this interruption. Reaching forward, he knocked on the door._

 _"Enter!" the deep, gravely voice shouted from the other side. It was a terrifying sound that could make even the most hardened Shinobi tremble in fear. Sliding the heavy metal door open, the boy slipped into the depths of the room. It was nearly pitch back with the exception of one lone flame flickering on the far way, casting a wavering orange glow over the room._

 _"For your sake, you better have an important reason for interrupting me brat."_

 _Fear ran down the boy's spine. "Y-yes of course Father. I was watching the surveillance footage from Konohagakure. Our plan is unraveling, Sasuke Uchiha has discovered the boy. It's only a matter of time before he informs the Uzumaki."_

 _The man turns to face his son, one eye flashing ruby red. The Sharingan in all its glory. "There's no need for such trivail fears. Perhaps our plan isn't going in the direction we intended. That simply means we will have to take action sooner than we anticipated. Nothing more, nothing less. The child shall be retrieved very soon and our plan will commence."  
_

 _"What do you want me to do Father?"_

 _"For now, keep an eye on the bastard and keep me updated on his status. I will gather the extraction team soon. Boruto won't be safe for long, he has one purpose and one purpose only. His life is inconsequential and once we have him, no one will be able to stop us!"_


	16. To Tell or Not to Tell

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Sixteen: To Tell or Not to Tell

 **The funny thing is that I decided to write this before I rewrote chapter fourteen and finished fifteen. I figured writing this first would be better and maybe help stir some idea's for the previous chapter. I'll go back and add some stuff that happens in the previous chapter by the time this one's up, but I figured I'd mention this. Anyways, comment below and add this to your favorites if you haven't already.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was conflicted the moment he knocked on his longtime best friends door.

He understood that Naruto needed to know about Boruto and with the Hyūga Elders out of the village for at least a week, Sasuke felt that the best time to inform Naruto of his revelation was now. This way Naruto could rage all he wants without alerting anyone from Hinata's clan and endanger Boruto's life. Doubt begins to settle as the seconds pass and before Sasuke can rethink his decision, the door to Naruto's apartment is pulled open from the other side.

Standing in all his glory is none of than Naruto Uzumaki himself. Dressed in those stupid orange pants of his and his button up black shirt. _At least he finally ditched the jumpsuit though_ , Sasuke mused to himself. Naruto smiled at his stoic friend. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised to see Sasuke, his former teammate was always away from the village on missions.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here, when did you get back to the village?" Naruto asks, leaning forward slightly.

"A few days ago, I was getting reacquainted with my daughter Sarada and spending some time with my wife. What have you been doing dobe? Sitting around eating ramen in the middle of the night and sleeping till noon?"

It wasn't originally in Sasuke's plan to start arguing with Naruto, but he figured that opening up this conversation with, _'Hey Naruto, you have an eleven year old son with Hinata who you never knew about, congratulations!',_ wouldn't be the best way to start. So he'd settle with the banter before twisting the conversation around to suit the real reason for this encounter.

"No! I've been busy doing... well stuff. Kakashi's had me busy with meeting and paperwork, he actually sent me as foreign dignitary to attend an important meeting with the Tsuchikage. Other dignitaries were sent from the other village's as well. It was an update meeting on the state of the Union. So there!" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'This is what's going to be the Seventh Hokage huh? We are all doomed...'_

He didn't say that allowed though, opting to keep that thought to himself. If he got Naruto started on being the hokage, they'd never talk about what he wanted them to. Even so, he decided to get a bit of knowledge on the status of that though, he needed to be aware of it. "How is that going anyways, becoming hokage?"

Naruto blinked twice, confused before realization flashed through him Sasuke's been away for awhile so he wouldn't know about it. "That's right, Kakashi hasn't made an official announcement yet. He's retiring as hokage by the end of the week."

Though impermeable from the outside, Sasuke thought he felt his heart stop or like he'd taken the full force of his own Chidori and it just exploded on impact. Kakashi was retiring which means...

"That's right! I'm gonna be the next hokage," he grinned at his stunned best friend. Sasuke wasn't sure how an idiot like Naruto was able to notice his shock when he was positive that he didn't make a slip of any kind. Maybe it was just that Naruto knew him to well. _'Great...'_ Sasuke thought, frustrated. _'Another problem to add to the growing pile.'_

As if this weren't hard enough already. Naruto becoming hokage so soon after finding out about his son wouldn't bode well for his future. It's true that Naruto is revered by the world as the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, but a scandal like this could ruin everything. If Naruto already knew about the child and so did the rest of Konoha, then being a father already wouldn't be a big deal.

However, that wasn't the case.

Naruto was a father and didn't even know it. Having one at seventeen and having never known would look bad from a political stand point. People didn't appreciate those who walk out on their children in a nice light, even if Naruto didn't know. It would be a huge scandal, ' **The Seventh Hokage's Illegitimate Child** ' would be plastered all over the newspapers and across the web.

His image would be tarnished and that's just if the truth about Boruto is discovered after Naruto is deemed the Seventh Hokage. There's not telling what the fallout will be if it is revealed before he's in office. Now he's starting to understand what Sakura was trying to say when she explained why she never told Naruto.

Guilt felt like a lead weight in his stomach. Sasuke, for all the horrible things he's done, has only felt guilty a handful of times. One when he killed his older brother Itachi only to learn the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and how he'd done it to protect Sasuke himself, and right now. There were other's, but none as painful as those two he'd recounted.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto furrowed his brow. His friend was pale, or at least paler than usual. Sasuke was never known for having a tan, but he was on the verge of Sai white and that was never a good thing.

Sasuke shook himself out of it. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You were spacing out there, something wrong?"

"No," Sasuke lied through his teeth and didn't fail to notice the firm frown he received from Naruto. It wasn't hidden knowledge that due to Kurama's influence, Naruto could sense negative emotions. Killing intents or hatred for examples. That ability has always been a sort of gray area and Sasuke wasn't sure it he'd be able to sense his guilt, but now he has an answer.

Unfortunately, he can.

"Guilt," Naruto mumbled, more to himself than Sasuke as he eyed the ground. He stared at his feet for a moment before turning his blue eyes accusingly on Sasuke, he knew those feelings were directed at him. Sasuke felt guilty about something in regards to him. Usually his emotion sensing is vague, but he's always been more acute at it when it come to those close to him, like his teammates from Team 7.

Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's normally glittering blue eyes.

"Y'know, Sakura feels that a lot when she's around me. I never understood it and knowing how she'd eventually punch me if I continued to pester her, I stopped asking after a few days. Hinata shares that feeling to, only it's more intense with her and she goes out of her way to avoid me, like she doesn't have the right to speak to me. And now you too."

Naruto didn't intimidate Sasuke, he was the only one on a level field of power as Naruto so it's understandable that he didn't. In this situation though, Sasuke allowed himself to admit that he did feel... uneasy. Slightly anxious. It was the glint in his eyes, the accusations in his words, and the way he seemed to know all these hints, yet still didn't have the final clue to piece the mystery together.

Under normal circumstances, Naruto would've just let this slide. So Sasuke was feeling guilty, hell he felt guilty for a longtime after he returned to Konoha, but this one the final straw for him. This guilt was massive and the same scale that he felt from Sakura and Hinata. Now with Sasuke, he'd passed the other two off as coincidence, but now with Sasuke too.

Now, he knew something was being hidden from him.

Something big.

"You're hiding something Sasuke. That's why you're here right, to tell me? Whatever Sakura's been hiding, you found out."

"I do not know what you are talking about dobe," Sasuke decided to switch up his game. There's no way to fool Kurama's abilities, the least he could do was change his assumption. At least until he could figure out a way to make this work. "I am feeling guilty. That is true, but it is still because of our history and not to mention that I never bothered to inform you that I had returned to the village."

Naruto would have to find out eventually, but maybe after Sasuke got some advice from the current hokage himself, Kakashi.

"Not to mention all the terrible things I did under Orochimaru. Being back at the village always reminds me of the terrible mistakes I've made, to leave the village and hurt you and Sakura the way I did. You just caught me on a bad day. Nothing to be so concerned with."

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Naruto gave in. He knew he wouldn't get anymore from Sasuke, at least not at the moment. He couldn't help but wonder what could be so bad that even Sasuke would hide it from him. Sakura hiding stuff made more sense, because she was her and she didn't always want to tell him everything. Hinata hiding something was out of character.

She has always been so truthful, a bit strange at time with her red face and always passing out, but she's always been nice and truthful and so Hinata keeping a secret didn't seemed like something she would do, so Naruto let it slide. For how honest she was, he figured she could at least have one secret to herself.

Sasuke though, when he hides something then you know it's big and serious.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be more irritated that Sasuke refused to tell him, or be grateful for it. What if it was something really bad, like someone he cared about was dying. Though he couldn't think of anyone who could be. There was Granny Tsunade though, it would make sense that Sakura would know and obviously she'd tell Sasuke.

She'd be upset and not know how to tell him, but Sasuke wouldn't share that sentimentality as he was gone before she was office and gone during most of her reign and as for Hinata, yeah she knew the former hokage, but they were never close like Sakura was to the Sannin. Plus Naruto himself was close to Granny Tsunade and would have been told right away.

Sasuke was contemplating what he would say when he went to see Kakashi tomorrow. He knew he'd be busy and the day was nearly done. He'd come to see Naruto immediately after returning Boruto back to Hinata. Now he was trying to figure everything out. Having Boruto revealed may prevent Naruto from becoming hokage, at least for a while if the mass majority of Konoha's citizens disagree with him taking office.

Sure Kakashi could still pass the title on to Naruto even if the citizens disagreed, but it would cause civil uproar and unrest in the village. It would be a bad move and one that Sasuke knew that their former sensei would not take. If he did, then the whole village could break apart at the seems. Naruto deserved this and it's horrible that Sasuke agreed that his son could be a threat to his father's dreams.

"Sasuke, it's really bad isn't it?" Naruto asks, his voice quieter than normal.

That stung, Sasuke was sure it would if either Boruto or Hinata had heard Naruto utter those six words. To Sasuke though, he felt numb. He would give him this one answer. He deserved it after all. "No. It's not, it's not bad... Things are complicated."

"Why, what's going on Sasuke? I know I'm in the middle of it all, so tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I know this is confusing. There's far to much that I'm not sure of and things could unravel if I pull on the wrong string. There's someone I must consult before I can truly explain. Believe me though, it's not a _bad_ thing, as for being in the middle, you aren't, but you're near it."

No, Boruto really wasn't a bad thing.

He recalled the way the child's face lit up with excitement at the crackling blue electricity dancing along his fingers and in the palm of his hands. The way the wind ruffled his cloak and the sparkle in his blue eyes. The same blue that he shared with his idiot father.

Turning, Sasuke starts back the way he came. This wasn't the right time to drop this bomb on him. Then again, when was the right time to tell someone about a child they never knew they had? It wasn't the same as dropping a puppy in someone's lap, this was a living, breathing child who they'd be responsible for for the rest of their life. He couldn't say anything, not yet.

"Sasuke! Come on," Naruto shouted, one last attempt. He knew it wouldn't work and he was right as Sasuke continued on his way, disappearing around a corner.

He was heading back to his house, tomorrow he will talk to Kakashi and get his opinion on the situation. This was far to big to be handled on their own. If Hinata had informed Naruto of their night together and he already knew, things would be different. That wasn't the case though. Talking to The Sixth would be the best decision made.

Maybe he'd known the best way to handle this. Being the leader of the village and a diplomat by the job, he'd be the best person to handle the issues with Hinata's clan and the Elders forcing to hide Boruto. There must be a loophole somewhere. Maybe in their contract with Konoha. After they find a way to tell Naruto without endangering the life of his son then Sasuke will inform Naruto about his child.

It's Naruto's only son after all and he deserves to have this family.


	17. An Audience with the Sixth

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Seventeen: An Audience with the Sixth

 **Okay so this chapter will be split into two parts, the first half is Boruto's POV and what's going on with him, Hinata, and Sakura after Sasuke left to talk to Naruto. The second half is about Sasuke and his meeting with Kakashi about the whole situation with Boruto, the clan and whatnot. Anyways, be sure to comment below and add this to your favorites if you like it. Oh and I may end up going back through and rewrite the conversation between Sasuke and Kakashi, it didn't end up how I wanted it...**

* * *

Auntie Sakura stopped by this morning, she said that since Sasuke was busy doing something that he didn't tell her about she would hang out here with us without telling him about it. She said it was payback for refusing to tell her what he was doing. Grown ups are so weird, scheming and plotting like a bunch of lunatics and one day I'll be one of them.

That'll be a tragic day, when I'm dull and lifeless like every adult in the history of ever. I've still got at least six years until then. Mom got me up out of bed this morning, saying that because of my outings I've been neglecting my training. Normally she wouldn't be the one to make me train, that was Grandfather, but when he returns, I cant be weaker than before.

Grandfather would know that something happened. So that's why I'm currently working myself to death on my Gentle Fist forms while Auntie Sakura and Mom sit on the porch watching me and talking at the same time. My body's sore from exerting myself with Sasuke yesterday, but complaining is pointless. Ignoring my burning muscles and the throbbing of my shoulders, I move flawlessly through warm-ups.

"Hey Hinata?" I hear Auntie Sakura say. From the corner of my eye, I can see the way she's leaning closer as if to keep me from overhearing. Knowing that it's rude to listen in, I try to keep myself focused on my training.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Would it be okay for me to teach Boruto a few things?"

Mom blinks a few times, confused I'd guess. I know Auntie Sakura use to be an active ninja of Konoha, but she long since retired and I'm not sure what abilities she's capable of. I know she's a medic and that she apparently has monstrous strength, but what could she want to teach me?

"I suppose so, but why?"

"Well if Sasuke wants to teach Boruto a few things, then so do I. There's a few things I know that would be great for him to have at his disposal. Like some medical knowledge and chakra enhanced strength can come in handy!"

Keeping myself focused on my movements, I try not to let myself get distracted. The sun bears down, sweating trickling down the side of my face. My eyes stinging from the brightness and the sweat getting in them. Suddenly Auntie Sakura appears before me, a grin on her face. Her pink hair tied back in a low ponytail, her green eyes sparkling with something I can't place.

"Alright, your Mom agreed to let me teach you a few things. You have excellent chakra control, using the Gentle Fist style pretty much guarantees that you will, so this shouldn't be to hard doe you to pick up. Besides, you're a prodigy after all!"

If whatever she wants to teach me requires great chakra control, it's not likely to be an easily attainable skill. Considering Auntie Sakura isn't allowed at the Compound when it's not for medical emergencies or yearly check-ups, how is she supposed to teach me anything? Sasuke I understand, he can use that teleporting thing of his to get me in and out of the Compound.

As far as I know, Auntie Sakura can't do that though.

"Mom, how is she supposed to teach me anything? I mean, not that I'm implying anything by asking. Grandfather and the Elder's will be returning in the next few days and Auntie Sakura isn't allowed here."

She blinked, her lavender eyes narrowing. "That's right, I haven't had the chance to tell you Boruto, their return has been delayed. The Land of Wind is known for having terrible sandstorms, they aren't able to return. The current sandstorm has the potential to last for two whole weeks. Until then, Sakura-chan has plenty of time to teach you."

"Medical ninjutsu will be the hardest considering the time restraints, but I'm sure that I can teach you some basics," Auntie Sakura flashes a grin in my direction. "We're wasting daylight! What I want to show you first is something that any Shinobi can do with the proper chakra control and pinpoint accuracy in timing. Hey Hinata, do you have something that I could—well, you know?"

"There are a few old statues that were to be destroyed. In that corner over there," she pointed towards a sections where the Compound walls met the house. In the space between was an old white statue, chipped and withering from the harsh weather. Green vines were growing all over the arms of the figure, I realize that it's one of the Elders, my great-grandfather.

I hate him...

"Are you sure that would be alright, what if someone saw it?" Auntie Sakura asks, looking back over at Mom.

She just shakes her head and gives a kind smile. "No, there isn't anything to be worried about. The Elders have been planning to get rid of the statue, we had it replaced five years ago, but after it was set out here, everyone just forgot or never really bothered to remove it. If anyone asks, I'll say that it fell over."

"Alright..." Auntie Sakura says, uneasily. The tremble in her voice a tell. "Okay Boruto, watch this."

Auntie Sakura clenches her fist as blue chakra swirls around her arm, then she takes off. Running down the training ground and towards the statue, intent clear in her movements. She wasn't moving like a civilian, she was moving like a ninja. As soon as her fist made contact with the statue, it exploded on impact. The ground shook with the force of it.

Shattered pieces of statue are scattered across the training grounds. Auntie Sakura stands in the place that the statue was before. She grinning at me through the thick smoke from the explosion.

"Remember that I was holding back, that wasn't anything special."

I blink, stunned by that. That statue exploded and she's saying that she wasn't even trying!? What? That's insane. If that's her holding back, I wonder what she can do if she wasn't.

"What else can you do with it?" I finally ask.

"If I wanted to, I could turn this Compound into nothing more than a crater in the ground. That's what this technique is capable of, it's known as Chakra Enhanced Strength. It sounds simple enough, you focus chakra into your hands, or feet depending on the circumstance, and release it at the moment of impact. However, it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's a very difficult concept to grasp and apply, that's why this will be hard on you. If you want to learn that is," she trails off, I know that she's waiting for me to decide. I don't need to think it over, having the chance to learn techniques from others is a rarity and this could come in handy.

"You bet I do, where do we start?"

Auntie Sakura grins and takes up a fighting position. "Alright Boruto, but once we start we're not stopping until you're to tired to move. Learning this is hard and I'm going to come at you with everything I've got."

I nod.

"Get ready, shannarō!" she comes at me, her fist aimed. Fire in her eyes and suddenly a feeling of dread swirls in the pit of my stomach. I barely manage to get out of the way when her fist collides with the ground. A cloud of dust rolls into the sky and she stands in a crater, the ground cracked and crumbling.

Maybe this was a bad idea...

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Sasuke Uchiha left early that morning, he had been surprised when his wife Sakura was already up and about, asking where he was headed so early in the morning. He'd waved her off, not bothering to utter a single world about it before slipping out into the morning light. He has a meeting with the Sixth Hokage Kakashi. Sasuke spoke to him last night when he was leaving the office about this and so his former teacher cleared his morning just to speak with him.

He climbed the stairs and moved soundlessly through the halls, he's been here enough times to know the layout of the building. Not even bothering to knock, he wasn't surprised to find the Sixth reading a book while sitting behind his desk. The moment Sasuke entered, Kakashi closed the novel, opened a drawer in his desk, and slipped it in carefully.

"Reading that dirty crap on the job are we?" Sasuke asks, emotionless. Honestly he couldn't care less what the man reads, he just likes to hassle his former team leader about it.

Kakashi didn't react, simply sighing as he rested his head in his hand. "I know you didn't call for this meeting to berate me on my taste in fine literature Sasuke, so what is the real reason?"

"I seek some... advice."

"On? I can't imagine what would be serious enough for you to come to me."

Sasuke stands motionless, his face impassive. His mind whirled a mile a minute, trying to figure out the best way to express what he wanted to discuss. Avoiding the truth, but still giving enough information for Kakashi to understand what he was trying to get advice on. "What if you knew something that could effect far more than yourself?"

"In what regard?" Kakashi asks, narrowing his eyes.

"What if this secret could affect the lives of those close to you, future possibilities, and the nation itself?"

"Depends, is it something bad?"

"No, but it's serious and could affect someone close to you."

"Is this about Naruto in some aspect?" Kakashi asks knowingly. He has a similar conversation with his other student Sakura many years prior and it sounded like this one. Though Sasuke would be more willing to tell him why.

"Never could hide anything from you Kakashi. Yes, Naruto is an important factor in this."

"But not the main things, so there's someone else involved?"

"You already know the answer to that, why bothering asking it in the first place?" Sasuke asks, voice still void of anything. He simply wanted to point out the flaw in Kakashi logic by asking when the both already knew the obvious answer.

"To make you feel smart, now out with it. You're here for advice and I can only give it after you tell me what the problem is."

"What is Konoha's agreement with the Hyūga clan, when they joined the village during its formation?" Sasuke inquired, fixing his one onyx eye on his teacher, trying no to let anything slip through his mask of indifference.

"I can't recite them, it's a lengthy paper in one of the back rooms of this building. What do they have to do with this?"

"They are major factors in this secret."

"You wanted my advice huh? Seems like you wanted someone to banter with and bounce off already established facts with."

"Okay, you want me to reveal more? The Hyūga clan is hiding something and it's big. I found out by accident and Sakura knows, has known, about it for years. It is not as though I'm fearful of facing the clan, it's more of a hesitancy towards a civil war and towards someone's future."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was serious. "Whose future."

"Naruto's, if this comes out right now, it could be trouble for his dream of being hokage. However, he deserves the right to know."

"I would normally suggest telling Naruto the truth, but does this secret outweigh his dream," Kakashi continued when he got as close to a confused stare as one could get from the stoic Uchiha. "I mean, would Naruto care more about this secret that's been hidden or not?"

"Probably..." Sasuke mutters. He knew that Naruto, like him to some degree, never had a family. He can't quite say how it would be to have none at all as he had both his parents and Itachi and his clan, before their curtain closed, but he'd been alone since he was little whereas Naruto has been alone since day one and had to fight for approval and friendship.

Even without telling Naruto the truth, Sasuke knew that he would love to have a family. After going so many years without having that kind of connection, with only friends to fill the void left, it would be something Naruto would bawl over. Boruto would be something good for him. However, there was the clan to think about and Konoha as well as the bad feeling he's had since he found out about Naruto and Hinata's escapade.

"Then you should tell him," it was Kakashi's voice.

Deciding to lay out all his cards, Sasuke finally admits it. "How do you tell someone that they're a father to a kid they don't even know about?"

Kakashi stared wide-eyed, slack-jawed at Sasuke. He composed himself as his mind tried to wrap itself around the concept of Naruto having a child and then trying to figure out how he didn't know about said child. Naruto wasn't the sharpest with wit and smarts, but even he has to know where babies come from by now. He's almost thirty now, so how could he not?

After that, his thoughts shifted to the Hyūga clan and their involvement. That would have to mean...

"No way!" he gives a dry laugh. "Naruto actually got with the Hyūga Heiress Hinata? Never saw that coming, I knew she liked him but wow."

"They did, one night. The morning after the festivities to celebrate the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, he didn't remember the day after though. He wasn't drunk, or so Hinata had explained. He just acted strangely. Hinata ended up pregnant, but under pressure from her clan, she couldn't tell him."

"And Sakura?"

"What about her?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She knows too, I had a similar talk with her about this years ago. So she knows and Naruto and Hinata were both parents at seventeen, although one half doesn't know at all. Do I have this right?"

Sasuke nods.

"Alright and you don't want to tell Naruto because why exactly?" he brushes a hand through his silver hair.

"It is not like that. I do want to tell Naruto, but I know about your retirement and how Naruto will be inaugurated. A child out of wedlock, and one that he doesn't even know about could reflect poorly on him when he takes office or before. Not to mention the issues involving the clan itself."

"Tell me then, about their conditions to keeping this kid—"

"Boruto."

"What?"

"The kid, he's an almost twelve years old boy named Boruto with the dobe bright blond hair and blue eyes."

"Alright, tell me about the conditions set for Boruto and their threats and I'll retrieve the contact scroll between Konoha and the Hyūga clan. Maybe we'll find a loophole in the process," Kakashi winked as he rose from the chair and headed out the door towards the in office library. He stopped when Sasuke wasn't following. Looking over his shoulder he asks, "you coming?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and follows after him, secretly hoping that they do find a way to deal with the clan in a much less violent way then the one he has had in mind since he discovered the truth.


	18. Caught in the Cross-hairs

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Eighteen: Caught in the Cross-hairs

 **Here we go, another split chapter, but Naruto and Hinata's view in third person of course. I originally planned for just Naruto's, but after a comment from _SpicyWifey_ about seeing more of Hinata and her thoughts, I decided to make the second half of this chapter about just that, so this is for you! Anyways, be sure to comment below and add this to your favorite's if your haven't already.  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Konoha):**

Naruto didn't know how to feel after his talk with Sasuke, it wasn't like he expected his long time friend to rush over only to tell him that he couldn't tell him what's going on. Thinking about the insanity of that statement only made his head ache so Naruto pushed it aside. Clearly whatever it was has something to do with what Sakura knows, maybe if he could piece together what she's mention will help.

The first time he'd noticed Sakura's guilt was a year after the war, near July if he can remember correctly. She'd distanced herself from him for awhile, saying that she was busy with work at the hospital, but after that she was even more guilty than before. Often only speaking in short, to-the-point sentences. Finally after almost a month of silence, he couldn't take it anymore.

After her shift at the hospital, he'd caught up with her.

 _"What do you need Naruto?" Sakura had asked, her pink hair was still pulled back from her day on the job and the dark bags under her eyes told that it was a stressful day for her, but Naruto knew better than to comment on how terrible she looked._

 _"You're avoiding me, that's what's up," he stated bluntly. He didn't see the point in avoiding or trying to dance around fancy words. He simply wanted to know why she was avoiding him and a straight-forward question was the best way to go about it. Sakura was stunned as she glances over at him, she didn't expect him to be able to figure that out. She'd hoped he'd assume that she was far to busy, not outright avoiding him._

 _"I don't know what you mean, I'm not avoiding you..." she trailed off, her emerald eyes solemn._

 _"Look Sakura, I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but even I can tell you're avoiding me. What I want to know is why? Did I do something wrong?" he asks, trying to recall anything that would have caused her indifference._

 _"No, you didn't do anything," she replies, letting a moment of silence pass between them before she finally gathers the nerve to ask. "Hey Naruto?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Is there anything that someone could do that you would consider unforgivable?" Sakura willed her voice to remain impassive. The last thing she wanted was for her voice to tremble in front of Naruto. So she held her head high and pushed back her feelings that were cutting her insides like a rusty kunai. Her eyes burned with emotion, yet she remained calm on the outside, waiting in silence for his answer._

 _Initially he hated Nagato for what he did to the leaf village, but later came to understand why he felt the way he did. Even so, Naruto did still hate the way he went about creating peace. To say he hated Nagato is something else though. He simply sought to free the world through much more violent means. That didn't make him bad, it simply was his experience and lack of hope in humanity that caused it._

 _Nagato could have been so many great things, but the world chose a different path for him. Sakura's question struck a nerve in him though, why would she ask something like that? Unless she knows something that she thinks would make him hate her. What could be that bad though?  
_

 _"I don't know, I think that depends on circumstance. Why do you ask?"_

 _He didn't fail to notice the way she tensed up or how her skin paled at his response. He wasn't always good a reading people, mostly because he never bothered to really watch, but now he could see it. All these little signs._

 _"I'm sorry..." Sakura mutters, before swerving down another path, just as he's about to follow, she calls out. "I-I just need some time to think alright?"_

So he let her go.

Now as he treads the nearly empty streets of Konoha, he wonders what could have been so bad. Surely there isn't anything that serious that she could hide right? He sighed, stuffing his hands down in his pockets. That was a lie, he knew it was something huge and no one wanted to let him in on the situation. It bugged him even more so because it was about him.

Sasuke figured it out though, he didn't know how, but he did. Then the signs must be there, he just hasn't looked hard enough for them!

More determined than ever, he finds himself thinking about that kid he met. An odd one, that's for sure, but he guesses that compared to some of his friends, namely Sai, he wasn't too bad. Sure Ryuu was a bit snotty, but most young kids act like that. He did, though his reason were different. Other children act like that too, he's seen it when they are released from the Academy at the end of the day.

The one thing that didn't make sense about how was the way he freaked out like he did. One minute everything was cool and then he jumps back like he saw a ghost. Naruto can remember how pale the kid got and his eyes were so wide, the blue really shining through the scarf wrapped around his face. It was then that he wondered if Ryuu had to do with any of this.

Maybe that kid was a clue. It's not like Naruto has ever seen the boy before and her certainly would have noticed a kid in the middle of summer wearing a thick black cloak with pink(ish)-red stripes on it. Not exactly subtle.

 ** _'Not like you have much room to talk...'_** Kurama added, recalling his partners former choice in wardrobe.

 _'Shut up!'_ was the response.

After that Kurama is silent as Naruto tries to think up a way to find that kid. How was he supposed to do that? It's not like most people would tell some grown man where some little kid lives.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to find this Ryuu kid? Dattebayo!" he wails hopelessly, pulling at his hair. It is a very un-hokage like pose, but he really didn't care at the moment. With everything between Sasuke and Sakura's secret to Hinata who was in this mess as well. It was making his head hurt.

"Naruto-san?" he heard a feminine voice.

Straightening his posture, he looks around to find none other that Sarada Uchiha, his best friends daughter and only child. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit embarrassed about what happened. "Hey Sarada, why are you out here so early?"

She blinks at him. "I'm always on my way to school at this hour."

"Right... Sorry if I interrupted you, I didn't know you where out here."

She pushes up her red glasses and finally dares to ask. "Why are you looking for Ryuu?"

Now she has his complete attention. _'Sarada know Ryuu...'_

It starts to make sense to the soon-to-be-hokage. Sarada knew Ryuu personally and he might have opened up more to her about himself, then she mentioned something of Ryuu to Sasuke who then... did something?

He was still missing the pieces, but he's got something it seems. After all, how likely is it that Sarada just so happens to know about this Ryuu kid when he never mentioned it to anyone? Meaning that the kid has been outside more than once.

"I ran into him a few days ago when it was raining, I took him to my place so he wouldn't get sick. He left and I was worried, wanted to make sure he was okay you know?" he laughs.

"He did? What did he say?"

"Something about being back home before his mom did."

Her onyx's eyes widen with understanding as she nodded to herself. "Oh, that makes perfect sense. Ryuu isn't actually allowed outside his house."

"Wait what?" he asked, not quite believing it. Why would a child not be allowed outside his house, that doesn't seem like a safe environment to be living in. Though when he saw him, he didn't seem to be damaged psychologically. He had a very lively personality. It was a familiar sense to him.

"Yeah, he lives at the Hyūga Compound with his mom."

Naruto froze where he stood, if Ryuu lives at the Compound, he must be related to someone in the clan itself. That connects Hinata. "His mother... did she happen to be named Hinata?" he asks.

"Well he didn't say her name, but he said his grandfather was Hiashi and his aunt was Hanabi so I made the connections."

Hinata is Ryuu's mother? That left Naruto's head spinning, he didn't know Hinata was married. How old was Ryuu anyways, Sarada was eleven, Sakura had gotten pregnant six months after the incident with Toneri so Ryuu had to be around her age. Most of the other kids in the new generation were about ten, how they were born so close in age was odd, but so was his.

"Hey Sarada, how old is Ryuu?"

"Hmm... he said he was nearly twelve."

Interesting. "Thanks Sarada, now you probably should get going. The Academy will be starting soon."

"Alright, see you later!" and with that she was off, heading down the road and out of sight. So that kid he saw was Hinata son who's almost twelve huh? He wonder where she had a kid. She never mentioned it and if he was that old, he was born before they had to save Hanabi, Ryuu would have been about a year old, or almost two depending on his birth month.

"Something's not right here..." Naruto mumbled. He felt like something was missing, like a piece of the puzzle was right under his nose. Like he should know exactly what it is. He shook it off, in the meantime he'll try to find more answers by himself. Now he's got something to work with.

* * *

Hinata watched her son Boruto as he sparred with Sakura. Boruto was black and blue and covered in dirt from hitting the training ground, but he wasn't complaining. As much as she wanted to step in and stop this, she knew Boruto wanted to learn how to do this so she stepped aside and let him learn. Anything for her son after all.

Yesterday when Sasuke brought Boruto back, she was worried about what he would do. She knew that Naruto was his best friend and that Sasuke wouldn't lie to him. While she didn't want him to tell Naruto, at the same time she kind of did. Hinata isn't able to tell Naruto about his son, but Sasuke isn't obligated by anything.

What would Naruto say though? If he were to find out about the son he's never known.

He'd be mad, that's a given. Hinata would be more surprised if he wasn't. Betrayed? Probably. What about that awful feeling that's stirring in the pit of her stomach. After he talk with Sasuke she's been feeling even more uneasy than usual. Sasuke was right, Hinata did suspect that there's another force at work and Boruto was the target.

The question was why though. Who would want Boruto and why? Kidnapping a young child hardly seemed beneficial in her opinion, yes Boruto was trained in Gentle Fist an had the Byakugan, an incomplete form, but still had it nonetheless. It didn't add up, unless there was something else about Boruto that was special. Something she wouldn't notice herself.

She thought about her conversation with Sasuke.

 _"Hmm... So the boy does look the the dobe, unfortunate for him," Sasuke says, his eyes scanning over her son before turning to face his wife.. "Sakura, I need to speak to Hinata in private."_

 _Sakura hastily nudged Boruto in the direction of the exam room while trying to keep him from noticing the tension in the air. Hinata watched him head off with Sakura and nearly jumped at Sasuke's mumbled words.  
_

 _"Ready to talk?"_

 _She didn't respond, nodding instead. Hinata didn't trust her voice just yet, she was nervous about what Sasuke has to say. Her fingers twiddled with every step they took,putting distance between her and Boruto. Even though she has never been close to Sasuke, she could tell that he was irritated and annoyed with the entire situation.  
_

 _"Alright, I won't delay the inevitable, I know about Boruto and his relations to another blond headed idiot we both know. Sakura told me what happened between you two, but I want to get the story from you personally."_

 _So she did just that, Hinata recounted the story and told every detail to Sasuke. Not hesitating to answer any question he had. After all, lying to Sasuke was foolish and she's already dug herself a hole that she must lie in. Once she finished, Sasuke remained silent. Seemingly contemplating the information she provided, before doling out some wisdom of his own.  
_

 _"If you took one moment to contemplate their threat, they could not readily relocate or declare war on Konoha. No other nation would take them in and the village could destroy them, seeing as Naruto and I both reside in this village."_

 _"Sasuke-kun, you insult me," Hinata responds half-halfheartedly, no anger in her words. "When they threatened, I wasn't thinking straight, I just found out I was pregnant myself before my meeting with the Elders."_

 _He narrowed his eyes. "So you weren't aware of your pregnancy beforehand?"_

 _"I found out just moments before having to face the Elders. I wasn't thinking clearly, I was already panicking and trying to figure out my next move when they forced me to make a decision. After, I realized how foolish it seemed."_

 _"Really now?"_

 _"Yes, but I knew that even if they couldn't defect from the Hidden Leaf, they could still seal the both of us, they're actually working on a new seal. Something much more powerful than the Caged Bird."_

 _"What about your father, he's the Clan leader right? How come he can't forbid this?" Sasuke asked, he wasn't all the familiar with clan politics. His clan was killed a long time ago, back when he was to young to understand. Though he knew that one person couldn't always have total control._

 _"As much as my father might wish to help us, he cannot. He is the clan leader, but as leader he is subject to the decree of the Elders, it's a form of government so that the head doesn't have to much power, though it gives the Council more influence in the clan. If my father could do what he wanted, he would have outlawed the Caged Bird Seal a long time ago."_

 _"Basically you are all trapped by the Elders decisions? Why can't you overthrow them?"_

 _"They aren't removed until death, they also have control over the life force of clan members, they are judge, jury, and executioner. Only for both the Branch and Main households. Only an outsider can face the Elders."_

 _Sasuke seemed to consider this. "About your son, that's really what I wanted to talk about."_

 _"Boruto, what about him?"_

 _His onyx eyes stare into her lavender, seemingly searching her soul before he breaks eye contact. "I want to train him."_

 _Hinata freezes. 'What'_

 _"No way, Sasuke-kun. I strongly protest, what would happen if someone were to—"_

 _"It wasn't a request Hinata, I know the truth about Boruto and I am telling you. I will be training Boruto. I need to see his capabilities."  
_

 _Fire roared behind her as she stood her ground against the Uchiha. Normally her timid and docile nature would have prevented something as suicidal and insane as to stare down Sasuke, but she was a mother first and foremost and she will not allow Sasuke to endanger her son. She'd rather die a thousand times over before she will let that happens._

 _"It doesn't matter whether or not your were asking or demanding, you will not tell me what to do Sasuke Uchiha, my job is to protect Boruto and his involvement with the outside world is dangerous, something is stirring and it is not pleasant."_

 _Sasuke glared at her with his one good eye visible. "You notice it as well then? That distinct since of another. You know as well as I that what happened between you and Naruto wasn't natural."_

 _Before she can protest, he presses on._

 _"What I mean is that if something else wasn't at work that night, Naruto would have remember your intimate morning together, he would know that you were pregnant, and her certainly would have stuck by your side and took on the role of being Boruto's father. Naruto doesn't shy away from a responsibility, especially not one as big as a living, breathing child."_

 _As much as she wanted to deny it, Hinata knew she couldn't, he was right."_

 _"All I want is to help the boy so that he can protect himself, I know something is coming for him and when it does, he needs to be able to defend himself against whatever it after him."_

 _"Sasuke-kun it is far too dangerous, I will not risk his safety even more by—"_

 _"Something else is at work here, you know this as well as I. It is imperative that I assess Boruto abilities for myself, to make sure he is capable of defending himself. Seeing as who his father is Boruto has great potential, with massive amounts of chakra. Besides, I would like to learn about the boy without your constant hovering."_

 _"What if someone were to see him, anyone would be able to recognize the similarities between Boruto and his father and that is not—" Hinata said, making one final plea, but Sasuke lifted an arm to silence her.  
_

That's when Boruto and Sakura revealed themselves. They heard some of their conversation, but by Sasuke's reaction, not very much. Probably the last bit of it. Hinata knew he was right, someone wanted Boruto and they had a major role in the boy's existence. They wanted Naruto and her to get together and they wanted her pregnant with his child.

The only thing she didn't know was who and why, but Hinata knew that those answers were coming soon and she didn't know if any of them were fully prepared for the truth.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Unknown)**

 _"It is unfortunate that our little spy had to be away," muttered the man with the Sharingan from where he sat. His back facing his son who stood ten steps back from his father's desk. He didn't want to be the match that ignited his father's fury, so he remained silent. Willing himself to not show an ounce of fear or any sign of weakness. His father hated that._

 _"Yes it is Father, considering how none of the clan ever noticed it," the boy tried not to stutter._

 _"Well no matter, we have far more pressing issues. I say it's time to start our plan before the Uchiha has more time to meddle, you will be joining our pawns on the front line."_

 _"But Father—" the boy was cut off by his father's harsh voice._

 _"Is that protesting I hear, you know I do not appreciate my judgement being undermined."_

 _"No, of course not father. I was just..."_

 _"Enough of your pathetic excuses, go prepare yourself. It'll be a big day for you and I have work to do."_

 _"Yes Father," the boy nods sadly, turning and heading back out of the room._


	19. The Turning Point

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Nineteen: The Turning Point

 **Here we go, round 2 for this chapter, yep, I had to rewrite this one as well. By this point, I'm just gonna post all the original chapters after the last of this series, it'll be one long excerpt so you can all see my horrific original versions of some of these chapters. Oh and I'm working on a new story, but I was curious about which one you'd prefer, down below I'll detail the two stories I'm torn between and you can all tell me which one you'd prefer.** ** **And sorry guys, I'm leaving you will a horrible cliffhanger, you'll understand as soon as you read the last paragraph of this chapter.** Anyways, comment below and favorite if you haven't already.  
**

* * *

After the last three days of training with Auntie Sakura and Sasuke-sensei, I've been so tired that immediately after training I'd go straight to bed and sleep through the rest of the evening. As soon as my eyes opened, I knew something was wrong. There's this sense of urgency in my bones, telling me to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

The air is heavy, making it hard to breath and the sun's blocked behind the clouds, casting eerie shadows along the walls of the Compound. I know Mom feels it too from the way she doesn't allow me to stray far from her side. When I asked Mom about it, she simply shook her head, but I knew it was bad.

She was dressed up in her ninja uniform, a lavender top with a dark purple belt wrapped around her middle, dark shorts, knee high ninja boots and her fishnet stockings pulled on. Whatever Mom's worrying about isn't something to be taken lightly. We're sitting in my bedroom, well I am. Mom's pacing the floor, back and forth.

Suddenly she sighs, like she isn't sure of what she's supposed to do.

"Boruto, I need to tell you something. It's important and I do not have much time. Something about your conception wasn't normal, there was something else at hand. Sasuke-kun felt the same way, like someone else was pulling the strings."

I feel my face contort, my lip curling back. "Ew, what?"

Mom stops her pacing. "I mean, that what happened between your father and I wasn't natural. At least on your father's part, I believe someone was controlling him, somehow..."

Narrowing my eyes, I asked. "How?"

"I-I do not know, that is what makes this all the more complicated, but I'm nearly sure of it. Though," she looks at me. "Do not take that as an excuse to value yourself any less child. I know how you are."

At that moment, I find the blanket on my bed incredibly interesting.

"When I faced the Elders, your great-grandfather, I felt so small and helpless, like... like my will wasn't my own. Could it be that—" she never finished the sentence. Suddenly she goes absolutely rigid, her lavender eye wide.

Mom spins around so fast that my head spins, her eye pinning me in place.

"There's no time to explain," Mom says before I have a chance to ask. "Put your shoes on. Quickly now."

The authoritative edge in Mom's usually peaceful voice has me hasten to obey her orders. Normally I would object to being ordered around like that, I'm rather independent and don't like being treated like a child. I'll make an exception this time because of how serious Mom looks, her Byakugan blazing and her brow creased, and the fierce protective aura radiating from her.

Just as I'll pull my black ninja sandals on, my curiosity give in.

"What's going on?" I ask, only to be answered with a shush. I see her scanning the walls of my room, as if she's looking at something she doesn't like, and I'm half tempted to activate mine. At least then I'd know what's going on. With a nod of her head, Mom motions for me to get behind her. I move to her side, staying close to her. Swiping my cloak off the computer chair, hauling it on.

I might end up needing it after all.

Fear swirls violently in the pit of my stomach. I might be trained like a ninja, but I've never faced an opponent who was actually trying to kill me. And what about Mom? Not only does she have to protect herself, but there's also me to worry about. Panicking won't help though, that much is obvious so I steel my shaking nerves and take a calming breath.

It doesn't ease the feeling entirely, but it does put me a little off edge.

"Come on, we need to keep moving before..." she trails off, shaking her head. "We need to go. Stay close to me Boruto."

With that she starts towards my bedroom door, her body still in a defensive stance. I'm practically on her heels as we slip into the pitch-black hallway by the staircase. It's too dark for me to see, involuntarily I reach out and clutch the back of Mom's shirt. A reassurance to myself that she's still there, she seems to notice my trembling fingers because she stops and turns.

I feel her drop a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Everything will be alright Boruto, do not worry."

As nice as her words sound, I can hear the undertone of them. She's just as worried, if not more so, than I am. Mom doesn't know if she can deal with whatever is out there and she doesn't want me to know.

Unfortunately, I'm too smart for my own good.

It makes me wish that I was more oblivious to stuff like this, at least then I wouldn't feel as lightheaded as I do right now. Mom's moving again and after a few more steps, I'm fed up with stumbling around in the dark. Activating my own Byakugan, I wince as a pounding erupts in my head. Half of my sight is still dark, but in front of me I can see the walls and Mom's chakra network.

Her form clear through with vein after vein of blue chakra stretched out like a spider web, connecting to every part of her body. It's reassuring t see her, even if it's not the way I'd prefer. Mom leads us down the the staircase towards the bottom floor. When we reach it, I feel a bit more at ease. Not completely, but better than before.

On the top floor, were basically sitting ducks, trapped. Down here we have access to the doors and windows to make an easy escape if it comes to that. Mom glances around the hallway again, as if getting a better view now that she's not looking through an entire floor and at least ten other rooms. She starts towards the front door, probably so we can get Sasuke-sensei.

Before we can get far though, the entire house begins to shake like someone ripped up the foundation and spun it in circles. I lurch back and forth, grabbing the wall beside me for support. Wood splinters, cracking like it was struck by lightning. My Byakugan, still active, takes note of the giant hole in the wall of the Compound.

Mom takes a fighting stance and that's when I see another person's chakra network, the person standing in the giant hole in the wall. There's something wrong with it though, the chakra is red and violent, not a pleasant thing to look at.

"Hello Hinata, we've been watching you for some time..." says a man's voice, his cold humorous tone sends shivers up my spine. That's when I realized that everything isn't going to be okay.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Sasuke Uchiha held a scroll in his hand, moving with intent as he made his way to Konoha Hospital where his wife worked. It took two whole days and all last night, but they finally found the loophole to free Boruto and Hinata from the clan's rules. Now all he has to do is convince Sakura and Hinata of it. Deciding that his wife would be the best person to convince first, that's where he was going.

He didn't fail to notice how dark the sky was, clouded by thick gray storm cloud's. A miserable day indeed, how could the day that he and Kakashi found a loophole end up being a nasty, rainy day. Sasuke knew though, it connecting to the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something big is going to happen today.

That's all he knew for sure, and Boruto and Hinata were right in the middle of it.

His thoughts went back to the scroll in his hand though, he figured it would be the best bet that had, but he wanted Sakura's input first. Maybe she could find something he overlooked. It was rather late when he and Kakashi had found the scroll.

Kakashi promised not to breathe a word of Naruto's illegitimate offspring until the man in question was aware of his status as father. That was a relief for Sasuke as everything was nearly ready for the reveal. Sasuke shakes his thoughts off as he slips into the hospital without any of the other nurses and doctors noticing his presence.

That could just be due to his rare times in the village, usually being away makes it difficult for his wife's fellow doctors and nurses to notice him as her husband. Not that he would want that, staying in the shadows is more his style.

Even if Sasuke isn't normally in the village, he knows his way around the hospital. He's been here enough times to know the layout of the building, after Pein's attack of Konoha, which Sasuke wasn't there for, they hospital was rebuilt. When the architects were rebuilding the hospital, they used the same layout for the new hospital as they did for the original one.

It takes the Uchiha longer than expected to find the pink-haired medic, but when he does, he glad to see her completely alone. The door to the one of the many hospital rooms is open and his wife is tiding up the room. Like the former resident finally recovered and she was cleaning the room for the next patient. All the old white sheets on the bed were tossed off to the back in a giant ball of fabric.

Sakura wore her usual red outfit and khaki Capri pants, but over it, she wore a white nurses gown and her pin hair was clipped up and held out of her faces as she finished putting the new sheets on the bed and pulled the blinding white blanket over the bed. She turned, about ready to grab the old sheets to take them down to the wash when she jumped back.

Surprised to see her husband Sasuke standing in the doorway. Holding a hand over her heart, Sakura gasped for breath.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack?" she lightly scolded, glaring at him. Though there wasn't any harshness behind it, just a wife teasing her husband.

"Maybe if you paid better attention to your surroundings, I wouldn't have scared you," he replied in monotone.

She just stuck out her tongue in response. "What do need Sasuke, you know you're not supposed to be here when I'm working."

"I told Kakashi the truth," he stated bluntly.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened with betrayal. "You what!? How dare you tell him, what if, I mean he could..."

Sasuke decided to end her endless rambling. "He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He may have also said something about not wanting to be apart of this shit storm when it comes. Point is, he helped me search through the old files and scroll held in Konoha's archives, the one exclusive to the Hokage only."

Her eyes widened. "And what? You two found something?"

"Maybe," Sasuke admitted. He wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work, but there was a high chance that this scroll is what they were looking for. "I have it with me. I figured you would want to look it over."

"I'm to busy to read and analyze that entire scroll right now."

"I know that, the reason I came over here was to tell you that I found it and that we have a window of opportunity right now. With the Hyūga Elders way and delayed in Sunagakure, we have one shot to tell him."

"Tell who?" Sakura knew who he was talking about, but she wasn't going to let this slide that easily. Yes, it's possibly for this scroll to free Boruto and Hinata, but it is only a possibility, not a fact. There's no guarantee that it will and if Naruto finds out and everything doesn't work out, it could destroy him or make his do something rashly. No, they needed everything absolute before they tell him.

It was his son after all.

"Sakura, we have to tell him the truth, he'll probably be mad at us for keeping it a secret. It's better to face his anger right now rather than delay like you and Hinata have done for the last twelve years."

"No way, we are not telling Naruto! End of discussion Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke by this point had shifted to where Sakura stood, nearly in the center of the room.

What both of them failed to notice was that the man in question stood at the doorway, stunned. Naruto had come to find Sakura and see if he could get an answer, now that he had found somethings out. What he didn't expect was to find Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of some argument. The latter of which revolved around Sakura basically forbidden Sasuke from telling Naruto the truth.

Crossing his arms, he glares at his two former teammates and best friends. Clearing his throat he says, "We're not telling Naruto what?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Okay so I have two ideas for some other Naruto fics and the thing is, I don't know which one to write, they're both really complex and will take a while to write out, and both have been a pain in my ass. So I'll tell you all a bit about them and you can decide which you'd perfer to see, oh and tell me which POV you want, like first, or third (limited or omniscient) oh and Boruto is the main character, no matter what. I love his character!_

 **1) Konoha is completly destroyed by a group, a name that isn't decided yet, and Boruto happened to be on the front line of the fight, many people he knows and loves are dead and he survives. However, he is taken by an unknown enemy to be used for whatever the hell they're planning while Naruto and whomever else is alive is trying to figure out what happened to deal with the death of said people.**

 **or**

 **2.) Boruto is a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village after some incident, I haven't decided for sure, and he's working for some evil organization that wants to tear down the old world and start anew. Everyone has decided Boruto is the bad guy, but as his story unfolds, he may not be as evil of bad as he wants everyone to believe and maybe there's more behind his defection from the hidden lead than anyone knows.**

 _There you go, take your picks, oh and give me an idea of what you'd like to see in whichever you pick, I'm having trouble opening these stories and I'm not sure what would/could happen and any suggestions for what you like to see in either plot line would help a lot, thanks! I'll be updating again soon so get ready, this stories picking up now._


	20. Don't Tell Naruto What?

~Author's Note ~

Chapter Twenty: Don't Tell Naruto What?

 **Yep, here it is, the chapter you're all waiting for, more likely you're all pissed that it doesn't show the really juicy shit, but next chapter we'll get to that. Also, the action scene of what happened in the first half of of last chapter will be in the next one, I wanted this to focus of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, with Hinata coming in near the end. Also Naruto's reaction to the truth will be next time and maybe a scene with Boruto and what's happening with him, also who do you think the bad guys are, I'm not quite sure either, I mean I know why the guy has a Sharingan and what's up with the kids chakra and all, but I don't know who they are... Ha ha! Yeah awkward... I didn't completely plan out the whole series, I just know the basics, like all the details of why such and such is doing what they're doing but not their identities. If anything I could just make it an original character, we'll explore this together guys. Anyways comment below as always and be sure to favorite this if you like it.  
**

* * *

"We're not telling Naruto what?" Naruto's voice rang out, startling the couple. Sakura glanced over hesitantly, eye as wide as they could get. She looked like a startled deer, or like a thief caught red-handed.

Sasuke didn't flinch, he was surprised that Naruto was there, though he refused to let that show. Instead of reacting, he leaned back against the wall closest to him and gave off an indifferent vibe. He had not known that long about Boruto's existence so Naruto anger was less likely to be directed at him, Sakura and Hinata however...

"N-Naruto..." Sakura stuttered, her body still tense as she stares back at him. Normally his face was lit with a thousand and one emotions, now he was as shuttered as Sasuke. His normally sparkling cerulean eyes were cold and emotionless, that was much scarier to see on Naruto than on her husband. Sakura was used to Sasuke's emotionless expressions.

Seeing Naruto so cold and expressionless sent shivers down her spine, it was intimidating.

"I'm tired of all these secrets, I have a right to know. Especially considering it's about me, so spill. Dattebayo!"

Even with the addition of his verbal tic, his words were as hard a steel, his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as she opened her mouth, her brain trying to come up with a coherent thought. How do you put into words what's on your mind when everything is just chaos? Was it even her place to tell him, wasn't that Hinata's right?

"I-I... uh, well you see... the things about it is..." Sakura stumbled over her words. Finally she settled with something. "Before I say anything, how much of that did you hear?"

"You're not the one asking the questions here," he hissed. Normally he wouldn't dare speak to Sakura like this, but the way she cowered and the guilt in her eyes was making him more irritated than he would have liked. Naruto wanted to have a calm, rational conversation, but after hearing Sakura tell Sasuke _not_ to tell him the truth, well it got to him.

"What she means Naruto, is that you telling us what you know will help figure out the best way to go about telling you. Looks like I win Sakura," Sasuke says, smirking in her direction.

Naruto glares at his best friend. "Don't think you're off the hook either, you knew as well and still didn't tell me. You even came to my apartment and then refused to tell me when you were the one who came to me!"

Sasuke shrugs. "It was for the best. We needed a loophole before revealing the truth, it was to protect something precious to you."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Naruto shouted, tugging at his hair. He was so annoyed with all these vague comments, he wanted answers. "I know about the kid."

Sakura pales, her skin almost the color of the bed sheets she replaced earlier. "Y-you do?"

He nods.

"A-and you're not, I mean, angry about it...?" Sakura asks hesitantly.

Naruto, who's starting to calm down, raising an eyebrow at her. "No, why would I be?"

"Well because Hinata never told you and seeing as how close you two are, I assumed you'd be kind of pissed, that's good." Sakura sweat dropped, she was sure Naruto would have been mad.

Sasuke wasn't fooled by this though, he knew Naruto didn't know as much as he though he did. If Naruto knew the truth he would be shouting so loud that the village wouldn't get any rest. "Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you know exactly? Whatever it is sounds important and I want to make sure we're talking about the same thing."

His blue eyes shift to Sasuke. "I know that Ryuu is Hinata's son and that you found out about him from Sarada who must have had an encounter with him. I also know that he snuck out when he wasn't supposed to while Hinata was away on a mission."

"Oh that's all that you've figured out..." Sakura mumbled, only to backtrack at the focused look she recieved from Naruto. "I-I mean yeah. You got it alright!"

"Sakura," Sasuke scolded, her glared at her. There is no way that either of them would be able to get out of this and Naruto needed to know the truth and if his wife wouldn't tell Naruto, he would. "Yes, that is true, technically. There's more to that though, Ryuu isn't actually the kids name. He used an alias to keep his identity a secret."

Naruto felt Sakura's guilt triple in intensity. He knew at that moment that this kid, whatever his name was, is the main secret that Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke have been hiding from him. The one thing he couldn't figure out was what, his mind was reeling, reaching through his mind for a memory that wasn't there. Like his subconscious knew the truth but he was blocked from calling on that memory.

Like someone blocked it out of his reach.

"Tell me the truth Sasuke..." Naruto asked, his voice pleading. In the moment, all he wanted was the answer. He knew it would change his world, but maybe it would ease the pounding in his head that told him that something major happened and something prevents him from knowing it.

"Hinata did have a son, he's about to be twelve years old. She got pregnant sometime after the festivities celebrating the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Before she knew she was pregnant, the person she had been _... intimate..._ with didn't remember what happened between them. She decided not to tell him, but when she found out she was carrying his child, she knew she would have to."

Something resonated with Naruto, he didn't know what or why, but something seemed familiar. Like this was closer to someone he knew, his mind pounded harder like it knew the truth and the memories were trying to hammer their way out of their barrier shielding them.

"Before Hinata could inform the father," Sakura chimes in, now that she'd calmed down a bit and was no longer in the hot-seat, for the moment. "The clan Elders found out about the pregnancy and forced Hinata to keep the child locked away. That was her compromise, it was either that or having the child aborted or having him sealed. The child spent the next eleven years trapped in the Compound."

"Yes, until recently when Hinata was away on a mission and the clan Elders went to Sunagakure for a meeting. The boy was completely alone and deciding to explore."

"The problem was," Sakura takes over. "He looked more like his father and anyone would have spotted him and the last thing the child wanted was for his mother to find out. So he donned a cloak and a red scarf around his face to see Konoha for the first time."

Naruto stared wide-eyed, looking back and forth between the couple. That sounded awful, Hinata had to keep her son a secret and the father never knew that he had a kid. For some reason, he felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach, like his subconscious knew where this was going even if his conscious mind didn't. His anxiety rose, finger trembling, heart pounding.

"Do you know the boys name, or who his father is?"

"Yes, we all do. The problem was that we needed a loophole to get Hinata and her son out from under the Elders thumb, that what I hold in my hand. Kakashi helped me find it, this means we can tell the father about his son."

Naruto felt sick and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the way Sakura was looking at him, her eyes heavy with guilt. It looking like the weight of her burden was going to crush her. "Who is his father?"

He finally asked, almost fearing the answer.

Sakura curled in on herself, her arms wrapping around her middle, head lolling forward. She tried to hide behind the bangs that frame her face, it did little good in all actuality. It make her look like a puppet with a terrible puppeteer.

"That is the most complicated part, it is actually—" Sasuke's voice was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" it was none other than Hinata Hyūga. She panted heavily, her hair was coated in a sheen of white, plaster from the blasted wall in her home, her face was covered in dirt, plaster, and soot from the smoke. Her fishnets were torn and hole-y. Her hair was out of place and messy, she looked like she's been through hell and back.

Her face was really what drove it home. Her normally beautiful face was splotchy and red from her heavy weeping and gasping for breath, her lavender eyes an irritated pink and swollen from crying. Blood drips down her face from her hairline where she split some of her skin in an altercation. She didn't seem to mind that though, her troubled eyes were searching frantically.

Only to freeze in place when they landed Naruto Uzumaki who was staring at her with concern in his blue eyes. There he was, after spending so much time avoiding him it was exhilarating to see him and it made her want to faint all the same. Her son was still missing so she pushed her childish reactions aside. Yes she loved Naruto, he was her only love and the father of her son, but said son was in danger and see needed a certain Uchiha's help.

Sasuke slips past Naruto and stands against the wall opposite to him. He takes in the girls appearance, knowing that his bad feeling had come like he'd expected and apparently they, whoever they are, have made their move.

"Hey," Naruto said, trying to calm her. "What's wrong Hinata?"

Under normal circumstances Hinata never would have said it like this. She honestly didn't intend to tell him when she came in search of Sasuke, but she was in hysterics and her protective mother instincts were firing on all cylinders. Sasuke Uchiha was a formidable force and it would be great to have him help her save Boruto, but something else took her focus.

There was only one other person who could face Sasuke Uchiha on equal footing and he was standing right in front of her. Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest heroes in Konoha and not to mention the most powerful person she knew, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Not to mention that he was the father of her son.

"Whoever they are, he came, someone, and he took my baby. You have to help me get him back!" Hinata pleaded, but she wasn't quite sure who she was asking for help from.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get little Hinata back no problem. I promise, 'ttaebayo!" Naruto said, patting the top of her head awkwardly.

"I doubt you'd be so quick to agree if you knew the truth Naruto-kun..." I mumbled.

"What does that mean Hinata? Of course I'd help you and what truth, is this about what Sasuke and Sakura were telling me? I mean I know about your son and the Hyūga clan forbidding you from telling anyone, what I don't get is what it has to do with me."

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry... You're going to hate me after this... I'm sorry..." she dissolved into sobs.

He jumped frantically, trying to keep Hinata from crying. Crying women was foreign territory for him and he didn't want to screw up and make this any worse. He pulled her to him and wrapped one arm around her upperback. "No way Hinata, there's no way I could ever hate you. What could be so bad that you think I could ever hate you for it?" He gives a nervous chuckles, hauling ne arm behind his head and grinning.

Hinata clutched desperately at the black fabric of his shirt. She buries her tear-stained face in the fabric. Finally mustering the courage, she says it. "We have a son together..."


	21. A Confession to Make

~ Authors Note ~

Twenty-One: A Confession to Make

 **Okay so this chapter is a bit messy and as for the fight scene, this first one I've written for Naruto and it's pretty horrific, I'll probably end up editing it later, but I wanted to get a chapter out. Also usually I post a chapter two or three days after the last chapter, but I was wondering if you'd prefer waiting a day or two longer so I can write a longer chapter to just wrap up their hospital escapades, there's some reveals coming and Naruto and Hinata will discuss that, but they'll get their own chapter and whatnot. Anyways comment below and let me know!**

* * *

 **First Person POV:**

Pain was the first sensation that came back to me, agony. My head throbbed like I took a nosedive into a pit of glass-like rocks that drilled their way into my brain, my arms feel weak and useless. The sensation of fiery burning in my ribs makes me believe that I have a few broken bones so that's definitely not good. I can taste copper in my sandpaper dry mouth, and my eyes feel like they're melted shut.

Everything about my state tells me I shouldn't even attempt to open my eyes, much less move. I've never been one to listen like I'm supposed to. First my eyes though, I need to figure out where I'm at. Forcing a shaking hand up towards my face, I pry my eyes open one by one. Blurred vision is what I get, everything out of focus, but I can make out some shapes.

The room I'm in is rather dark, but I can make out a metal lab table pressed against the stone wall of what must be a cave or something. Now that I think about it, the airy, damp smell makes a lot more sense now. My eye sight finally comes back into focus and I try to get up on my feet. It's a shaky arrangement, but I manage to get myself standing.

Moving throughout the room, I start for the door.

Just as I'm a couple steps from it, I feel a tug on my ankle and the sounds of clattering metal chains. Glancing down, I see a shackle wrapped snugly around my ankle. Damn it.

I know using lightning release would be stupid, metal conducts electricity and that last thing I want is to give myself nerve damage. Activating my Byakugan, I look through the material of the chain. What I find is more troubling, the metal chains are laces with small circular beads on the inside. From my lessons back home with Grandfather, I know they're chakra absorbents.

Though they aren't actively sucking chakra meaning they must only absorb any chakra I release against them. If the chains actively absorb then I'd be feeling really chakra sickness. A sensation you get when you expel to much chakra and your body can't compensate fast enough.

I've rarely experience it, I have a lot of chakra. When I do though, it makes me want to crawl in bed and die. My training with Sasuke-sensei has brought those feelings on a lot more. He has me use more chakra that I ever did when training with Aunt 'Nabi or Grandfather. Glancing around the room, I search for some object that might be strong enough to break the chains.

Before I can find anything though, a heavy wall of stone is pushed open like a doorway. Standing in the shadows is a man with one eyes red with the Sharingan, what I don't know is how he got it. Sasuke mentioned that the Sharingan was a bloodline Kekkei Genkai like my Byakugan. The only way to get it, without connections to the clan was to have one of their eyes.

"Boruto Uzumaki, I have waited a long time to meet you child. You are my special project after all, though I wanted to wait until you were older. Time isn't on our side though."

"Oi, what are you talking about you creep! Dattebasa!" I shout, tugging against the chains.

"Relax boy, you are rather important to my goals and injuring you is not an interest of mine. Besides, you should be grateful and glad to be in my presence child. You wouldn't exist if it weren't for me, I'm the one who made mommy and daddy _come_ together leading to your conception."

I scrunch my nose in disgust at the implications of that.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have special plans for you child, your bloodline makes you very valuable and I plan to take full advantage of that, now I'll have my son deal with the next phase."

"Next phase?"

"You have special chakra and something more impressive within it. I plan to extract it, try not to scream to much okay? I'm really busy and a screaming child is such a distraction."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 _Silence._

That was what followed, then.

"W-what?" Naruto asks, dumbfounded and totally confused. He didn't understand, couldn't comprehend it. Instead he stood frozen in shock. Hinata on the other hand pulled herself away from Naruto and tried to pull herself together, she was hysterical and her mind was shot from her panicking. Telling Naruto wasn't the right thing, Boruto was kidnapped and they needed to rescue him immediately.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to help me find him," her lavender eyes jumped to the dark haired Uchiha who hadn't moved once since her reveal.

"Alright, we should calm down and figure this out before rushing blindly. Hinata tell us what happened, from the start."

She nods, "Okay..."

* * *

 _Hinata took up a fighting stance, staring with her Byakugan at the hole in the wall where the unknown man stood. His chakra was red and violently swirling around his form. It wasn't comforting to look at, in fact, it set her nerves on edge._

 _"Hello Hinata, we've been watching you for some time..." the man said, tilting his head back and giving a cold, sinister laugh._

 _She narrowed her eyes, "Who are you and why are you in my home?"_

 _He faked a mock surprise. "Oh, little old me? Well my name is Koji, not that it matters to you. I have come on the behalf of my father, he wants what is rightfully his."_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"Your bastard of course, what else? We would have used our little spy, but alas... He had to leave with the rest of The Elders."_

 _Her eyes widened. 'Spy, so there is one, but who?'_

 _"You had a spy in the Compound, who?"  
_

 _"None other that your grandfather, why else d you think he was so adamant about hiding the child?" the man glanced over at Boruto who was clutching the wall so hard his knuckles were white._

 _"M-my grandfather, who..." her mind reeled, he was the one who called the meeting and made her choose Boruto's fate. However, when she was under his eye, she felt like she had no where to turn other than to make a choice and what about the other Elders?_

 _"All of them were under our control, well, through the influence of your grandfather. My father's chakra is very potent and can do many things, including controlling others will when my father so desires. It eventually fades with time, but during his years here, we always managed to keep him under our control."_

 _"So that's why he made me choose Boruto's future!"_

 _"Correct, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way I'll end up with the brat so make this easy for both of us and hand the boy over to me."_

 _"Never! You'll have to fight me if you ever want to get my son."_

 _The man sighed. "I knew you'd say that..."_

 _He weaves a couple of hand signs far to fast for Hinata to see. "Fire Release: A Thousand Burning Embers!"_

 _Spitting a breath of miniature fireballs, Hinata pushed Boruto further behind her to protect him as she formed chakra around her fists, forming the Twin Lion Fists. She ducked and weaved through the onslaught of flames, arm back, she threw her fist forward. As her fist connected, Koji exploded in a cloud of smoke. A clone._

 _On guard, she searched for his chakra, ducking when his leg swung. Narrowing missing her, instead going over her head as she connected her Lion Fist with his chest. A powerful burst of chakra sent her and Koji sprawling opposite of each other. Shaking her head, she got back up and took position. Koji seemed amused by the response  
_ _of the connection of her attack._

 _"Chakra absorbing, that's right. I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting such a volatile response."_

 _"Enough talking," Hinata zeroed in on his chakra network. She knew something wasn't right about it, but maybe she could stop his chakra flow. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"_

 _There she went, blazing like any mother protecting her child. Koji didn't bother to move or avoid her attack. He was quite curious about what this clan could do and wanted to see if she could even harm him._

 _Her attack connected, sending jolts through him. Painful stings that resonated through his entire form, but it served to anger his volatile chakra as Hinata went through the last half of her attack. When her final set connected with his chest and more sensitive internal organs, he coughed blood. Generally surprised by the damaged she managed on his body._

 _It wasn't enough to defeat him, but it was impressive. Surely the boy had great potential, unfortunately he wasn't worth that much. Death would be sweeter for him, and they would provide that after they finished with him._

 _"Impressive, truly. However," he made a few hand signs. "This battle is over."_

 _"Hidden Arts: Ultimate Control," Hinata froze where she stood, he could see the confusion in her eyes. "The smoke from the clone, you inhaled it. It was made from some of my father's special chakra that he transferred to me. It allows us to control whoever is under it's influence. We can do many things with it, quite amazing actually."_

 _"Get away from her!" Koji turned, surprised to hear another voice. During the fight, Boruto managed to slip around the house and behind Koji without him noticing. Glancing over, his eyes widened in surprise at the fist coming at him._

 _While he would have expected the some jutsu his mother previously used, he didn't expect what came next._

 _At the moment of impact, Boruto unleashed a massive amount of chakra, just like his Aunt Sakura had been teaching his just a couple days earlier. The wall of the house exploded as Koji sailed through the tarnished wall, his body making a crater in the training ground. Earth and rock spluttered and cracked across the ground and some of the roof of the house caving._

 _Koji was a bit dizzy, it felt like he was hit by a hundred men at once. Then he recalled the pink-haired kunochi who Boruto has been learning from. Sakura Haruno, known specifically for her monstrous strength._

 _"I am finished with these silly antics," Koji reaches into his jacket and pulls out what appears to be smoke bombs. He tosses them into the house and watches as they explode into smoke._

 _Boruto and Hinata cough, desperately trying to crawl towards the front door, but their bodies feel heavy. Like their bones are made of lead and everything's hazy. One by one they fall beside each other. Both falling into the darkness._

* * *

"Wait one minute," Sasuke says, reanalyzing what Hinata just told them. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto—who was still out of it and had to be dragged by Sasuke—had moved themselves back into the empty hospital room, making sure to close the door behind them.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asks, trying to piece together what Sasuke figured out.

"Hinata, you said that this Koji guy said that his father's chakra could control other people, no matter the distance so long as they are under the influence of chakra right?"

"Y-yes, that's what he said. What are you saying Sasuke-kun?"

He fixes his onyx eye on her. "What I'm saying is, what if he's the one who manipulated the situation. If his chakra can control people, all he would need to do the was—"

"Somehow get Naruto under the influence of his chakra!" Sakura exclaims, connecting the dots.

"So you're saying that—" before Hinata has a chance to voice their conclusion aloud, Naruto finally seems to shake himself out of his prolonged state of shock. Immediately turning on the woman in question.

"What the hell does that mean, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouts, hands waving wildly.

Sasuke ignored him. "It means that somehow Koji's father managed to get Naruto under the influence of his chakra. The real question is why would he want the two of you to have a kid together. I understand the potential, but it doesn't seem to be the best reason for wanting to produce a child."

"Stop it all! Before you say anything else, would you please explain what the hell Hinata meant by that!?" Naruto wasn't happy about being ignored, he was confused and it didn't make sense, and they all had the nerve to brush this off and not tell him anything. Plus the pounding in his head was getting worse and he knew that they all had the answers.

"Alright fine Naruto! We haven't answered because we may have just figured out how all this happened," Sakura says, turning to Hinata for her nod of approval. "Here's how it goes. That night when we celebrated the end of the war, Hinata took you home."

"I already know that."

"Yeah, what you forgot dobe, was the she stayed the night because you asked her too. Nothing happened, but the next morning you were acting weird and things... escalated. Then after that you couldn't remember anything about that night and Hinata, well..."

"I-I found out, I mean, I was—pregnant..." Hinata stared down at her feet, she looked so meek and timid. Like in her genin days, so unlike the woman she has become and Naruto couldn't fathom this. It wasn't that he thought they were lying, but he just didn't, could, it was just... He didn't know what to think.

"Wait, we, I mean. You and I—then... a kid?" he scratched his head. Then something broke through the barrier.

* * *

 _It was early, he wasn't sure what time it was, but he yawned, sitting up in his bed and immediately recoiled with pain. His head hurt and pounded like he'd been hit by one of Pein's gravitational pulls. He clutched his head and promised over and over in his head to never drink again._

 _Was this even natural? 'Granny should know. She's basically an alcoholic' Naruto thought, slowly climbing out of bed. He swayed dizzily on his feet as he stumbled through the room, only pausing when he saw Hinata looking through his fridge. He was confused, why was she here?_

 _"Hey Hinata, why are you at my apartment?"_

 _She went as straight as a ramrod and turned to face him. "Don't you remember?" she asked, innocently._

 _Panic was all Naruto felt as he wracked his brain for an answer. Sure he was drunk, but he wouldn't have done anything to her right. Why else would she be here though, in his apartment. Then the memory came to him_

 _"Nata, will you sleep with me?"_

 _"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't think that that would be a-appropriate."_

 _"Huh? No-no-no-no-no, no, not like—like sex. I mean would you sleep here, just for sleep?"_

 _"W-why do you want me to Naruto-kun. I assumed that you would wish to be alone after drinking as much as you did."_

 _"I'm not feeling so good after all those drinks and I don't wanna be alone. To wake up an an empty apartment with no one who'll care while I'm puking my guts out tomorrow."_

 _That's right, Naruto sighed with relief. He'd asked her to spend the night in his drunken, insecure state. Hinata, being the nice person that she is, agreed to stay with him through the night and Naruto was grateful for that. "Oi, ah thanks Hinata, for you know... Staying here and whatnot." He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really appreciate it. Dattebayo!"_

 _Hinata's form seem to close in on herself as her face went red. "Um, Naruto-kun. I was wondering what you'd like for breakfast."_

 _He came to a halt at the bathroom door, Naruto didn't expect that Hinata would want to cook for him. After all, she really didn't have to do that and besides, he should be thanking her. "You don't have to do that."_

 _"But I want to," she replied with the utmost confidence._

 _"Oh, anything you want to make Hinata. I'm not picky, I'm gonna take a shower and maybe that'll help my hangover. Feel free to make yourself at home in my apartment," he smiled, stepping through the doorway and into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, he turned on the shower to get it warm._

 _He looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn't a pretty sight. He looked like hell with dark rings under his eyes, his normally tan skin was pallid and gray. Naruto checked the water and just as he switched the shower head on, he clutched his head a new wave a pain washed over him. This was different though, it was like his vision was fading out._

 _Blackness encircling everything, his back met the wall of the bathroom as he tugged at his hair. It was like someone was taking over his will, it reminded him of when he'd give control to Kurama before they settled their differences, when he'd loose himself in the power of the Nine-Tails. Then the pain was gone._

 _He seemed to be in a black void with a screen in front of him to watch his actions. It was like a block to keep him from controlling himself. He watched as his body moved, turning off the faucet. The bathroom door opened and it seemed like he was going to talk to Hinata for some reason, but before he could see anything, the visual was gone._

 _He was surrounded into total darkness._

* * *

"You were cooking, t-that morning weren't you..." he turned his gaze to Hinata whose lavender eyes were wide. She took a couple steps back, like she was afraid of what he'd do once she answered. She nodded meekly.

"And I went to the bathroom to take a shower, but something strange happened. My hangover got worse and suddenly I wasn't in control of my own body, it was like I was floating in space of something."

Sasuke spoke up. "What else do you remember?"

"It was like I was watching somebody else, suddenly I turned the water off and went back out to talk with Hinata about something, after that thee's nothing."

"Like someone purposely blocked it out from you," Saskuke determined. "I think we're onto something."

"What do you mean, I'm so confused, dattebayo!"

Sasuke sighs, though he can't really blame Naruto for his confusions. They're running low on time and the explanation about their kid is on the back burner. "What we mean is that we have figured out how things happened, the result of the action, and the next move to take the kid. What we don't know is why?"


	22. The Search for Boruto

~ Author's Note ~

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Search for Boruto

 **Here we go, a bit longer chapter. I wanted to wrap up all the explanations in this chapter. That's why I tend to have so many cliffhanger, because of all the explanations and I don't want to overload the whole chapter with everything, but if you prefer that let me know down below. Anyways, comment below and favorite if you like it!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Sakura shuffled awkwardly on her feet. "I might have the answer to that. Remember when I did Boruto's yearly exam a few days back? Well I also extracted blood and chakra for testing as well. To be thorough."

"That's his name? Boruto..." Naruto mumbles the name, associating it with the kid. He was still completely confused, somehow he had a kid with Hinata, strange as it was. And that this Koji person's dad's chakra somehow managed to make that happen? This was too confusing.

He latched on the name though, it was the first piece of information he had about his supposed child. It was something, a connection. If he really did have a kid, he should know the boys name.

What Sakura said sparked something for Sasuke, she had spoken to him when he'd told her that he was aware of Boruto's existence and his kinship with Naruto. She'd said something was strange about his chakra. He'd never asked what she found. "Is this about that strange thing you saw when he was young?"

"Yeah, but first we should really fill Naruto in on everything. It's important that he's fully aware of what we're discussing," she turned her emerald eyes on Naruto. "Look, you're going to be mad and you have every right to be, but you need to hear us out... We can't fully discuss all of our reasoning, but we can have those later. Alright?"

Naruto seemed torn, he wanted to protest the last bit. If he was really going to be that mad that Sakura wanted him to promise that they'd put off the discussion until later, but the kid he and Hinata apparently have together is missing and endanger. So he nodded, if it was that bad, they will have words.

For now, saving Boruto was more important.

The job to explaining the more intimate happenings fell to Hinata as she was the other of that half. She was scarlet faced and stuttering the whole was through her explanation, recalling most of the personal details. She didn't mention what she felt during it or the length of the act. It was the basics and to the point with all the conversation intact.

She went on to explain the aftermath and how she hadn't planned to tell them that they'd slept together, how he forgot, and how she found out she was pregnant and the issues with the Elders of her clan. She also mentioned that apparently they were under the influence of the same person who started this whole situation.

By the time she finished, it seemed like Hinata was on the verge of passing out.

Blinking a few times, Naruto tried to sort out what he was feeling. He was confused, hurt, and yes he was angry. Angry that they kept this hidden for so long, but in a way who could understand and that irritated him more. He has a right to be angry, everyone in the room has basically said so. He was also mad at Kurama, how come the Nine-Tailed Fox never told him?

As if hearing his partners thoughts, Kurama stirred.

 _'Want to tell my why you never mentioned that Hinata and I—that we... you know!'_

 ** _'Despite your constant assumption that I know all, I wasn't aware of this until you were. Just as you were blocked from seeing, I was blocked as well kid.'_**

 _'What does that mean? Dattebayo!'_

 ** _'Do you think I've been subjecting to witnessing the reproduction process of all my hosts?'_**

 _'Well I mean, I never really though about it, but I assumed so.'_

 ** _'There are ways for a_** _**jinchūriki to block out the sight we have to the outside world. For example, I didn't have to see the action which lead to your existence, thank the Sage of Six Paths himself.**_ ** _'_**

 _'So you didn't know then?'_

 ** _'No, brat. If I had, I would have informed you. One more thing, when do get around to... reproducing more spawn. Do make sure to block my sight, I have enough trauma as it is, I do not need the added horror of witnesses something as awful as you having sex'_**

 _'Ha ha, you think you're so damn funny fox.'_

"—N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata asks, her voice shaky and timid. Naruto has been spaced out since she finished speaking and now she was worried, she knew he was angry, why else hasn't he responded. She ducks her head, pulling her arms closer to herself.

The sound of Hinata's voice, Naruto focused back on the room he was in, putting his conversation with Kurama out of his mind. "Kurama was blocked out too, he doesn't know anything about what happened that night."

Sakura waited for the explosion, which didn't come. "Um, I thought you'd be mad."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am angry and we will be having a talk about this later, especially you and I," he says, glancing at Hinata whose arms tightened. "However, right now I need to know everything."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke finished up by telling Naruto what happened after and their own involvement with the situation. Sakura being involved as Boruto's doctor and Sasuke only having found out earlier. Now the had him caught up with where they were at, Koji's father being behind what happened between Naruto and Hinata and the mastermind behind Boruto's conception.

"The only problem is that we don't know how he managed it, we were all at the party. If anyone suspicious was there, I would have known," Sasuke said, leaning back against the wall.

Sakura was sitting in one of the chairs beside Hinata, deep in thought. Her memories were shoddy from her being under the influence of that much sake, but she remembered that something happened. It was on the top of her tongue.

Naruto was pacing the floor, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. He and Hinata were together, like _that_ and did _it_ , he has no memories of that encounter, not to mention that he got her pregnant, and now they have a son together, not to mention that it was all pre-planned by someone. Not even adding that he never knew of said kid until today, and the child was kidnapped.

Hinata, who had been silent since her explanation about their intimacy, spoke up. She was nervous about speaking, especially with the way Naruto was pacing.

"D-do any of you recall anything odd that evening?"

"Well the dog guy, Kiba was late to the party. I remember that," Sasuke added, not really seeing how that small detail could be helpful.

Emerald eyes widened at that. Sakura's memory coming in fast like a flare going off.

"That's right!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "At the party Kiba walked over to you Naruto, he said you left your drink at the bar."

* * *

 _Sakura Haruno swayed to the beat of the music, the war was over and she was going to enjoy herself. As she scanned the faces of her friends, she found Ino with Sai. They seemed to be hanging out, though Ino was totally wasted. Sasuke refused to partake in the activities and chose to sit at the bar, the same with Hinata. Shino was nowhere to be seen, but he kinda creeps her the hell out._

 _Temari was back in Sunagakure, though she was said she'd be coming to the Hidden Leaf, she and Shikamaru, who was currently sitting bored at a table, had a thing going on. Choji was parked at the snack table, chowing down on everything in sight. Naruto was the life of the party, everyone cheering for him as a plethora of girls swooned over him._

 _She rolled her eyes at the sight. They didn't care at all for him, poor Hinata. She has to witness this firsthand. If only she would tell Naruto about her affections, maybe then those two could be happy together. Sakura took a swig of her sake, looking over the room once more. Kiba appeared in the corner of her eye, he was late which was odd._

 _Kiba wasn't one to be late to a party, especially in celebration of the war ending, not to mention the noticeable lack of Akamaru by his side. Maybe Kiba didn't want to bring Akamaru to a place where everyone was hammered. That could be it. Naruto was laughing over something, his cup no where to be seen. Before he migrated to the center of the room, she thought he'd set the cup down on the table._

 _For the party, Sakura and Ino personally bought plastic cups and had everyone write their name on it in black marker. It'd make it easier to keep track of them when everyone was tipsy and stumbling. Kiba stood by a crowded table, taking a cup that already sat on the table. His back faced Sakura and everyone at the table with him. The area where Kiba sat was near the back of the room, no one around._

 _He seemed to be looking over the name, like he couldn't really read in in the lighting. He shifted his arm, lifting the cup before standing up and moving towards the bar, filling the cup up. He made his way towards the center of the room where Naruto was at, still laughing. Probably the effects of the alcohol in his system. Not that she could say much, she was tipsy after all._

 _Over the pounding roar of music, she could hear Kiba talking. He didn't sound quite right, his voice wasn't off, his inflection seemed off. Maybe he was drunk too?_

 _"Found you cup, over there. I figured you'd want it back," he said, handing the red cup to Naruto._

 _As wrecked as he was, Naruto grinned up at him and took the drink from his hand, checking to make sure it wasn't some joke. "My cup wasn't this full before..._ _"_

 _Kiba shrugged. "I was already by the bar, so since I had to come over here to give that to ya, I decided to be nice and fill it up for you."_

 _"That's nice of you, I guess. What'd you do to it?"_

 _"What the hell are you implying Naruto!" Kiba growled, sounding more like himself as he clenched his fist._

 _Naruto gave him a knowing look. "You're not exactly known for being nice, if there's nothing wrong with this drink, then have a sip."_

 _"Ew, I don't want your idiot germs infecting me. I actually have common sense, any germs from you will make me an oblivious moron like you."_

 _Naruto spun the cup around, Sakura guessed it was a side that he hadn't put his mouth on._

 _Kiba didn't look too thrilled, but Naruto wore a triumphant grin. Like he didn't expect Kiba to actually go through with it. Finally after a minute of debating, he swiped the cup back._

 _"So help me Naruto, if I catch some weird disease from you, I will murder you..." he said before tilting the cup back._

 _A glare was sent his way. "I do not have any diseases dattebayo! I'm offended that you'd imply that, I'm not the Pervy Sage you know!"_

 _Kiba smirked and handed his cup back. "No, but you spent four whole years with him."_

 _"Doesn't mean I did anything. Fine," he says after seeing nothing happen to Kiba. "Maybe you didn't do anything to the drink."_

 _"Told you, now I gotta go see where Shino is, he said he'd be here."_

 _Sakura watched as Kiba waved a goodbye and started off towards the other side of the room, where the doors were to get out of the building. After that, she didn't remember seeing him again._

* * *

"B-but Kiba-kun never went to the festivities," Hinata chimed in from where she sat in the chair, one hand up and her finger raised like scolding parent. "Akamaru was sick that evening so Kiba-kun stayed home to take care of him."

"Hn, so whoever that was wasn't Kiba. It could have been Koji or his father under a henge."

"Wouldn't we have been able to tell, henges aren't the strong, at least the one's I've seen," Sakura points out.

"There are people that can do henges that are really convincing, Granny Tsunade hired these guys one time as a group bonding between Kiba, Hinata, and me back in the day. In order to improve our teamwork."

"If Koji, or his father, somehow learned it, it would make sense that he could convincingly passing himself off as Kiba-kun. Plus he has been planning for who knows how long, more than likely he has been watching us all rather closely."

Naruto let this all sink in. As angry as he was with everyone keeping this secret from him, he couldn't help but feel awful and guilty about all of this. It wasn't his fault, not really. Maybe if he'd stayed sober that night, then everything wouldn't have turned out the way it did. He never even thought about Hinata like that and that and Koji or his father basically forced them to do what they did.

If he and Hinata were going to be together, he wanted to have more time to develop feelings for her and to really get to know her as a person before jumping into such an intimate act. Sex was something special, or that's how he always saw it. The Pervy Sage probably saw it as just an act of hormones and lust, but because of Naruto's personal opinion and preoccupation he abstained from it.

Growing up completely detached from a parents love and affection has always heavily impacted the way he perceives his relationships. Whether it's friendships, or anything more. He's always yearned for love and acceptance from other and he wanted to make love to someone who he was in love with. Sex shouldn't just be the physical enjoyment of the acts.

He always saw it as the way to be as close to the one you love. Naruto himself has never had a true love and therefore avoiding really doing that with anyone, not to mention that he's just about to realize his dream of being hokage.

Now he knows that he and Hinata did that and knowing that their act was probably her first time too and she ended up getting pregnant and never told him about the kid they made together. Sasuke knows, Sakura knows, and Hinata obviously. That made him wonder.

"Who else knows?"

"Knows what?" Sakura asks.

"About Boruto, _our_ kid," Naruto says, a certain emphasis on the world 'our' as he glanced over at Hinata.

"Kakashi knows, I had to tell him when I was searching for a loophole. Which is now utterly pointless since Hinata basically confirmed that all the Elders were under the control of our enemies. So I did all the digging for nothing."

"My father, my sister Hanabi, and... well, Kiba-kun sort of found out a long time ago," Hinata admitted.

Naruto moved towards her at that. Kiba knew before him? "What do you mean?"

"When Boruto was eight, Kiba-kun stopped by. Needless to say, he found out about Boruto and usually visits once a month to see the two of us, he lives so far from the Compound that he doesn't get over as much as he'd like."

"So Kiba knew before me, Sakura knew, Sasuke, and Kakashi, not even including your whole clan knew before me?" Naruto wined.

Hinata sunk further down in her seat as the weight of her guilt was tearing her apart, not to mention the worry she felt towards her missing son. It was like a hole had been ripped through her very being and the only way to fill it was to find Boruto.

"How'd he know though, that the kid was—is—mine, I mean..."

"When you have children, their chakra is a mix of their parents. It gives off a scent similar to their parents only mixed and give the child a separate presence while still allowing anyone with enhanced senses to be able to identify the child's parents," explained Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head.

"A child's chakra scent is a mix of their parents, therefore Kiba could identify Boruto's parents dobe."

"Oh. Okay, so wait, do we know why they want Boruto in the first place?"

"Sakura," Sasuke says, turning his attention to the pink-haired medic. She excused herself in that moment, saying that she was going to bring the paperwork to them and for all of them to meet at the Compound.

* * *

Hinata unlocked the door of the Compound, her home was in ruins. Not all of her memories of this house were happy ones, but this was where her life began and where Boruto's did as well. He was born in this house, it made her feel closer to him, but at the same time, she felt the hallow emptiness in her heart. This was the last place she was with her baby boy.

She stepped into the house, seeing the carnage in the main hall, it was hot and drafty with the giant gaping opening where the wall used to be. Naruto and Sasuke were right behind her, taking a look at the destroyed ruins of that wall. Sasuke motioned to it, Hinata understood.

"Koji made a hole in the wall, the rest of it came down when Boruto punched him through it. He managed to do some real damage, you can see the craters Koji's body left when he hit the training ground out back."

"Come on dobe, we should investigate. See if either of us can sense a foreign chakra trail. If this is where Koji attacked, it's likely for us to find a link to where they've taken the kid."

Naruto hesitated, he did want to search for other chakra and see if there was trails, but he was also curious. This was the house that his son, he shivered to himself, still uncomfortable with the term. This was the house that his son grew up in, from the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata slink up the staircase. That's probably where Boruto's room is.

Sasuke sighs. "Just go, I'll see what I can find."

* * *

Boruto's room was the same as always, nothing out of place. It was near sicking to her how peaceful and normal her son's room appeared, his bed was a braced against the wall, his computer sat on the corner desk set. His closet door shut. The air smelled of Boruto, an airy smell with a hint of honeysuckle. Shuffling over to his bed, she sat down and moved his pillows.

Hidden in the crevice of his pillows and bed, she found it. When her son was little, she felt horrible ad guilty that he never got so see his father. It was especially bad when he was six and seven. So she sewed him a plushie toy of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. It was a piece of Naruto that Boruto could keep with him, not that he knew back then.

By now Boruto probably forgot all about the toy. Here it was hidden and forgotten like some worthless thing. Yet Boruto refused to throw it away when he pulled his bed apart last month. He stubbornly refused and stashed him away in his bed, the same place he used to hide the things he'd snatch from the other members of the Compound.

She'd told him back when she gave the toy to him that it represented his father, Hinata still remembers how his face lit up. Like nothing else mattered to him, not his other more valuable items, no, this stuffed thing with no purpose because it was his closest connection to his father. Aside from the genetic characteristic he inherited directing from Naruto.

Like his blond hair and blue eyes.

Hinata held the stuffed toy to her chest and tried to hold back her tears, she felt so weak and useless. More than she had in many, many years. Her son was missing and here she was in his room weeping as if he were dead. She wished to hold her son, to feel him hugging her back, nudging his face in her shoulder to draw comfort. Tears fell down her cheeks in silence.

Her true emotions bottled, the only crack was her eyes refusing to obey.

"Hey... Hinata, it'll be okay. I promise," her lavender eyes went wide, that was Naruto's voice.

Through blurry eyes she saw him. He looked sympathetic and uncomfortable at the same time. She noticed the wall he took in the room, it was the first time he's ever been in his son's personal space. He was curious. Then his eyes landed on the plushie in her hand.

"What is that?"

"N-Nothing Naruto-kun, just an old toy of Boruto's."

"Can I see it?" he asks, sitting down on the bed beside her. He makes sure to keep a good distance between them, he doesn't think Koji or his dad have anymore control over him, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. They already have one kid together, that's enough for now. Hinata stares down at the toy before handing it over to Naruto.

"This, did you make it?"

Hinata nods.

"Wow, it's really good, it looks a lot like Kurama, with nine tails and everything."

She felt her face heat, poking her fingers together she admits it. "Actually, it is Kurama. When Boruto was younger, h-he... maybe it would be better if I just stopped now."

"No, keep going," Naruto chimes, Hinata glancing over at him with surprise. "I want to hear it."

She smiles sadly at him before letting her gaze fall to he hands in her lap. "Why are you being so nice to me Naruto-kun? You should be mad, furious even. The last thing you should want is to be within fifty feet of me, much less in the same room."

"Well then you don't know me very well. Yes, I won't lie. I am upset and angry at you and after this is over I want to talk to you about everything, but distancing myself from you won't make matters better and it'll only distance me further from this kid of ours. Besides, you're the only one who can really tell me about this kid. So tell me about this," Naruto shakes the plushie in her face after staring intensely at it during the whole part of his speech.

"Boruto wanted something to connect him to his father," she felt Naruto's wide blue eyes peering through her. "I made that for him, he didn't understand how it connected to you. He probably thought it was something of yours, though he probably understands the truth about it now. He used to drag it all over the house and would never let it out of his sight."

Silence washed over the both of them, each one thinking about this new dimension of their relationship. Hinata who already knew what happens was feeling the complications now that Naruto knew the truth and he was felt all his resentment, but he was afraid. Afraid of being a father, he never had parents, what's a father supposed to be like.

Not to mention that his kid is already old enough to speak and form his own opinions. What would Boruto think of him when they meet as father and son instead of strangers?

"Would you tell me, something? What is he like, Boruto I mean."

Hinata smiled as she thought of her son. "Well, he's—"

Sasuke cleared his throat, catching the pair by surprise. "Sorry to interrupt, whatever this is, but Sakura's here and she has a theory about why they'd want to take Boruto. I think you should hear it."

* * *

Sakura was seated in the kitchen with the manila folder on the table. Sasuke returned and sat beside her as Naruto and Hinata came into the room and sat down, she didn't fail to notice the distance they kept between each other.

"Back when I did my first examination on Boruto, I noticed something strange. I never really looked into it though, but after Sasuke found out about him, I decided to take a look at it again."

"What do you mean, something strange? Is something wrong with him?" Hinata asked, worried. What if something was wrong with her baby? Something that they never even bothered to check out, oh what if he was ill and it could kill him? She'd loose her mind in her baby dies.

"No, nothing like that. Actually what I found doesn't bother him in any way."

Reaching into the folder, she pulled out an analysis chart and analysis along with an X-ray view of Boruto as a baby showing his chakra network. It was done right after he was born when Sakura was checking all of the boys vitals.

Hinata swiped the chart and analysis sheet right off the table, her lavender eyes scanning over the words. At the end of the page, her eyes went wide. Her face paled, more than it was already.

"Hinata what is it?" Naruto asks, waving a hand in front of her face.

"S-Sakura-chan is this r-right?" she asks, still shocked by the contents of the page.

The medic nods.

"What are you talking about," Naruto asks, taking the paper from Hinata.

"How is that not at all dangerous or hazardous for B-Boruto to have that?" she asks, as Naruto reads Sakura's written analysis.

* * *

 ** _Chakra Network Analysis_**

 ** _Conducted by: Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Subject: [Undisclosed]_**

 _The subject has a unique nature withing his chakra. I have carefully analyzed the strands within his chakra, finding the added interference swirling with the boys natural chakra pool. Though normally the case would be more odd and not so easy to conclude, knowing the parentage and tracing through the DNA databanks, I have identified what the residue is._

 _Though not many subjects are alive from a parent for me to further test this theory in other children with a_ _jinchūriki parent. Though it's logical to assume that there are similar results if they were to produce offspring. Due to this, I have determined that the subject has trace amounts of the Nine-Tails'_ _chakra._

* * *

Naruto felt his blood freeze as he re-read the last line over and over again. Koji and his father wanted him to have a kid because any child he sired would have amounts of the fox's chakra ingrained in them? Naruto felt sick. And angry at them for doing all of this. The only reason they went to the trouble was to use his kid as some sort of battery?

And what about Boruto? Though Kurama is no longer filled with hatred, his chakra is still volatile and dangerous in the wrong hands. Boruto had trace amounts of it, from what Sakura's found, but what does that mean exactly. He'd hate to think that he condemned his own child to having something wrong with him because of the fox inside of him.

His mother, Kushina had been a jinchūriki when he was born, but that same day he ended up having Kurama sealed in him? Did that mean that he had amounts of the fox's chakra before he had it sealed away inside him?

He listened in one the conversation around him.

"What does this mean Sakura? If Boruto has the Nine-Tails' chakra because of me, what effects does that have on him?" Naruto said, cutting off whatever the pink-haired medic was about to say. He was worried about the safety of his only kid, the one he's never really met. He wanted to get to know his kid and the worry he felt wasn't pleasant.

"Calm down Naruto, Boruto's perfectly healthy. Yes he does have traces of the Nine-Tails' chakra from you because you his jinchūriki, but that doesn't mean Boruto can utilize that chakra the same way that you use Kurama's. In fact, the trace amount of chakra he does have is inconsequential, only really aiding in perhaps healing him faster than most."

Sasuke, whose been silent for the duration of the reveal finally spoke. "However, Sakura and I were discussing this a bit before I came to get you two. While Boruto can't expel the traces of chakra, it still could be a strain on him if Koji and his father wee to extract it. Not to mention how powerful it would be after removal."

"I though you said it wasn't dangerous," Hinata pointed out.

"Yes, for Boruto it's not dangerous for him to have amounts of the Nine-Tails' chakra in him as it's keyed into his DNA. He has more of his own chakra than he does of Kurama's so he can't create a cloak like you used to when we were younger. That still doesn't change the fact that that chakra is volatile in the wrong hands. Say Koji were to extract it and insert it into another person," Sakura explained.

Sasuke took over. "The other person to retrieve that chakra could have develop a cloak and would have the powers associated. It like a person being seal with the chakra of one of the tailed beasts. Boruto isn't affected that way because naturally he was born with it and therefore the chakra acts like a pillar to his body. Supporting all his organs more effectively and dealing with injuries."

"Removal of the chakra wouldn't kill Boruto, but he'd probably be really sick and weak. It would be like he never had it and since he has his whole life, it'd feel like he was exhausted, out of energy, and just like any sick kid would," Sakura concluded.

The two parents were relieved, still troubled by the idea of their kid having traces of Kurama's chakra, but relieved that he didn't have the possibility of rampaging like Naruto had in the past due to the Nine-Tails' and that the extraction of that chakra wouldn't kill him. Boruto being weak and feeling the effects of it wasn't pleasant, but the boy would still be alive.

Naruto shot to his feet, a wide grin on his face. "Alright, lets go get him them, dattebayo!"

"First we need to find him first Naruto," Sakura said.

"I already do. It'll be a bit of a trip, I managed to trace a chakra trail to the Land of Sound, it'll take us a day to get there. Lets go."

With that Sasuke turned and walked through the hole in the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N:**

A few things I wanted to point out, have you guys every really thought about that though? Like all the tailed-beasts having to witness their hosts, activities? I don't know if they actually do have a way to blocked the tailed-beast out of their intimate interludes, but if I had to witness that like they do, I'd definitely not like humans, that'd be so gross.

Another thing, I don't know if the kids of jinchūriki's do have trace amounts of that chakra, but it's not confirmed that they don't so I went with it. I made it so, but it's utterly useless for the kids to exploit that. Anyways, I wanted to get your thoughts though.

I haven't written the meetings yet, like Naruto talking to Hinata, or when Naruto talks with Boruto as his father. Because of that, I was wondering what you'd like to see during these talks/encounters. Reactions, responses, words, etc. What reactions would you like to see happen when I have to resolve all the personal family complications and when Boruto meets his father, as his son.


	23. For What It's Worth

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Twenty-Three: For What It's Worth

 **Sorry for taking so long with this one, but I just couldn't seem to get the conversations as perfectly as I imagined in my head, but they still could be worse. I wanted some bonding between Naruto and Hinata, but whatever. Anyways comment below and tell me what you think. Next chapter is where the real fun will begin, I'll even make them longer chapters for the next bit!**

* * *

 **First Person POV:**

My throat is raw, my body feels like it's made of lead, and my bones feel like they've been turned to jelly. How is it even possible to feel this awful? My eyelids are heavy and I just want to sleep, but the awful sickness I'm feeling makes it impossible. It reminds me of when I was sick with the flu when I was young. I was bedridden for almost a week, Mom wouldn't let me do anything.

My body ached and I felt hot and cold simultaneously. It's what I feel like now.

Not to mention the nausea.

Chain rattle when my arms sag against the restraints, my head is dipped down. I can see anything with my eyelids closed, but I know I must look absolutely pitiful. All I want is for the blackness of my eyelids to swallow me whole, sink me into the silent darkness and away from the pain shooting through my body and the sickness washing over my senses.

The heavy sound of a door opening pulls me from my dark thoughts. Listening in, I hear the sound of heavy footsteps. Obviously the guy from before, the one with the Sharingan.

"Boruto, I trust you're doing well?" he asks, I can hear the mocking in his tone.

"Go to hell..." I growl, my head drooping a bit more.

The man snorts. "That's not very polite, especially once considering who your main influences were. Your mother's clan is known for their elegance, I guess your father's genetics can pass on personality traits as well. How unfortunate."

Twisting my head so I can see him, I manage to open my heavy eyelids to see the silhouette of the man, shrouded in darkness. His red eyes staring intensely at me, seemingly through my soul. "You got what you wanted right? Whatever the hell that red stuff was? What's the point of holding me here?"

"How about I do something better. An explanation. You must be awfully curious about you origins?"

Recalling this guys words from yesterday, I realize that I do what to know what he meant. What did he mean by saying that I should be grateful to him because I wouldn't exist otherwise?

"What did you mean earlier? About me and my conception?" I shudder at the word. Thoroughly grossed out.

"You see Boruto, your mother loves your father. Your father on the other hand..." I see his silhouette shrug, like saying _'it-couldn't-be-helped.'_ "Well he likes her well enough I suppose. However, I was testing a theory and decided who better to use than the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails'? Besides, I had a special window of opportunity to exploit, I took it."

"What theory?" I say, my throat dry like sandpaper. "And why choose my mother?"

The man hummed to himself. "Well child, I seek to gather chakra from all of the tailed-beasts, but to confront the hosts, no. Far too dangerous, but if they were to have a child, I hoped they would have amounts of that chakra would be passed along for me to extract. Which you have proven. As for your mother, well she was the most continent. She took your father home that night and she _loved_ him."

With wide eyes, I stare at the red chakra swirling violently in what seems to be a glass bottle.

That was inside me?

It's not as if I didn't know about the fact that my father has the Nine-Tails,' but what I didn't think about was any effects it would have on me. How is something like that possible, is the removal of that chakra the reason I feel as awful as I do. If anything, by the look of that chakra, it seems like having that in me would make me more sick.

"Then if that's what you want" I nod my heavy head towards the bottle of chakra. "Why am I still here? Why are you keeping me like this? You have what you want right, what value could I possible hold?"

"Your bloodline, that precious Byakugan of yours will be studied, something even Orochimaru, the legendary Sannin himself never managed. Not to mention that through your Uzumaki heritage, longevity and massive chakra comes in handy. I plan to see what you could be capable of, with the right combinations."

"A lab rat then?"

"You're much more than that, besides. Your father, the Uchiha, and your mother surely will be coming for you. It's the perfect opportunity to test my defenses, and to get a good look at the Rinnegan. You should agree to serve me child, you could have so much."

"Why the hell would I ever do that you lunatic?" I hiss, not sure why he swapped topics like he did.

"If anyone should be in consideration to be your father boy, it should be me. For without me, you wouldn't exist. Do you honestly believe for one second that daddy-dearest loves you? To him you are nothing more than a forced accident, a mistake due to drinking and because of my influence. He would be happier if you never existed to begin with."

I wince at the harsh words.

"He know, Naruto Uzumaki, your biological father I mean. Your mother told him, lets just say that he wasn't happy at all. You'll be better off serving me, I'll treat you like your my own. The only reason daddy is coming for you is because it will look bad if the truth about you comes out to the village. He's to be the seventh hokage by the end of the week, abandoning you wouldn't do well."

There's no way that's true, right? I mean sure he wouldn't be thrilled, but he wouldn't be that mad right? I've spent the last eleven years wanting a real father, but what if my real father doesn't want me at all?

"Looks like you have some thinking to do, I'll be back soon child. Make the right decision."

I curl in on myself, burying my face in my arms. My body wracks with sobs, though my mind tells me not to believe him, I can't help but wonder if what he said was at all true? Does my father really wish the I didn't exist? Am I just some problem he has to deal with?

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Sasuke used his Rinnegan to transport the four of them to a nearby area, close to the underground base where Boruto was currently being held by Koji and his father. They managed to find an empty cave with the mouth facing away so no one inside the underground base would be able to see their camp fire. The base Boruto currently was trapped was an old lair of Orochimaru's.

From what Sasuke told them, it has been abandoned for a long time, even Orochimaru himself doesn't come by. Therefore makes the perfect place to hide a child away, if only it were the two most powerful people on the planet who was after them. Deciding to wait one more night, for Sasuke to rest his Rinnegan and for everyone to get some sleep.

Hinata couldn't sleep easily though, she knew she wouldn't be able to. Especially not with Boruto so close to her, only a bit farther, then she'd have her baby boy back in her arms. Only now she will share him with his father who must be dying to meet his son. She still felt guilty, but she also felt awful.

Together they all managed to figure out what happened, but it made her feel awful. It meant nothing to her love, what they did together. He was forced to against his will and now there's a child because of it. She couldn't help but wonder, as she stared in the burning orange flames of the fire, if Naruto was actually okay with their son even existing.

It's not as though she doubts Naruto's feelings for having his own family or the loneliness he's suffered, but everything was much more complicated. For Hinata, what transpired between them was her expression of love to him while Naruto was a puppet controlled by a maniac. Boruto's conception wasn't created from the love they shared. No, it was just the passing of materials.

She felt sick.

Hinata doesn't regret her son, that's not what she's trying to say. She just wished that it wasn't just sex, for her it was love. What did Naruto regard their son as though? He's never met Boruto and doesn't know a thing about him. What does the man she's loved all her life think of her son?

He called Boruto his son back at the hospital and her own place, but she saw that more as Naruto trying to wrap his head around the idea rather than actually accepting the role of actually being Boruto father. He was in the genetic sense, but if Naruto decided he wanted nothing to do with her or their son, she would abide by his desire, though she hoped he wouldn't.

"Hinata, it's getting kinda late. Shouldn't ya be getting some sleep—ttebayo?" it was Naruto's voice.

She continued to stare into the flames, imagining her son's face in the orange. "I can't sleep, not with us being so close to Boruto."

"Right?" he replied. From the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't have a clue what to say after everything he's learned and she could see that.

"What happens after this Naruto-kun?"

He blinks his bright blue eyes at her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"After we rescue Boruto and defeat these enemies. What happens between us, the three of us."

" _Oh_ , uh... well that's..." he seemed to be at a loss.

"I won't force you, you know. Into being a father I mean. If you decide that you'd rather not—just tell me. I'd rather not let Boruto get his hopes up about having a father if you—" she let her voice fall.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Naruto sounded genuinely angry now.

She looks up at him, surprised by the hostility of his tone. "I-I just..."

"Look, I know everything's messy right now and I know that you must be upset with what happened and Boruto being caught in between us and this because of Koji and his father, but I'm not shying away from this. I want to meet him, our son."

Hinata looks back at the flames. "And what about you and me?"

"...We could be a family..." he mumbles after a few minutes of silence.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want you and me to get together just because we have a son together. Eventually Boruto will be a grown up and will marry and move out on his own. We shouldn't marry just because of that. If we end up together, it should be because we feel something special. I would love nothing more than to be with you as your wife, but..."

"How about we give it a shot, later I mean. We still have a lot to talk about."

"And what happens if it doesn't work out between us Naruto-kun, this isn't as simple as a single couple."

"No matter what happens between us, I will be there for Boruto for the rest of his life. Even if I didn't know about his for the last twelve years, I know now and that's what's important. If we do try, we'll take it slow and if it doesn't work out, we'll still be friends."

Hinata sighs, nodding her head as she and Naruto stare into the flames.

* * *

 **A/N:**

To the guest commenter about my theory, I am aware that Tsunade is the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki who was the first person to be sealed with the Nine-Tails' everyone knows that. Due to the fact that she hasn't appeared and I had no intention of bringing her into this story. That's why I didn't mention it, also, as for if Sakura and everyone, except Naruto, is even aware that Mito was the jinchūriki of Kurama.

I don't know if they ever knew in cannon. Plus this story isn't about Tsunade. Also, you still think I'm bashing the characters? What? Do you actually read the chapters or do you just read my authors notes. As for my theory, neither you nor I can actually say it's totally wrong, only the creator of Naruto would be able to confirm or deny it, that's why this is fanfiction. Any author of the story an write what they want. Clearly you must really like this story, you comment on every chapter after all. Still, I appreciate your wonderful dedication, have a wonderful day.


	24. In the Lions Den

~ Authors Note ~

Chapter Twenty-Four: In the Lions Den

 **Okay, so I know I've been gone awhile and I have a very good reason, I haven't had internet at my house, still don't, and that's why I haven't posted, I'm still not completely finished, I wanted to add more stuff to the ending of the chapter, but I don't have the time t do that then most this, so this is what we got for now. I will go back and add what I wanted, but you all deserve the next chapter so here you go. Please bare with me, I'm not abandoning this story, just to clear everything up.**

* * *

 **First Person POV:**

By the time I come around, I feel worse than I did earlier. Not even mentioning the pounding headache from crying. I must have fallen asleep after dissolving into tears earlier. How embarrassing. Sobbing like a child in front of that guy. A real shinobi would never do that. And so what if Mom and Sasuke-sensei are coming for me, I shouldn't sit around helplessly. I was trained like a ninja and I should act like one, even if I feel terrible.

The man's harsh words from earlier still hover over me, but I push them aside.

Who cares what he said. It doesn't matter whether it's because of him that I exist. That doesn't mean I'm his, or anyone else's for that matter, property. Even if whatever he did resulted in me, I have a mind of my own. So I'll do what I damn well please and if that moron thinks for one second that he can bribe me, he's sorely mistaken.

I don't appreciate being kidnapped, taken from my mom, and basically told that I only exist to serve some strange weirdo hiding in an underground cave with his son. No way am stupid enough to turn my back on my mother. As for my father...

He'll either care about me for me or he can go shove it.

Thinking back on when I met him, before I knew that he was my father, he seemed like a cool guy. Nice enough to let some stranger into his house, but as for if that kindness extends to a kid he never wanted to begin with, well? But whatever. Whether he loves me at all isn't a priority and beside, I have my mom who does and that's what's important here.

Of course I want my dad to love and care for me, even if he only just found out about my existence. If he decides that he wants to be around then I'll give him one shot to be my father, if he doesn't then I'll throw up walls to keep him from getting close enough to hurt me.

Whining about Daddy not wanting me isn't helping anything and it'll only depress me.

Scanning the room, I search the dirt floor for something. Anything really. Though I don't find anything made of steel, like a kunai, there are plenty of large rocks scattered everywhere. Shifty my body, which feels like it weighs a ton, towards the pile of rocks, I grab one of the thousands of stones and examine the chains encircling my wrists and ankles.

Four chains attached to the wall behind me, each chain with chakra absorbing abilities. Activating my Byakugan, I take a glance over the chains. The blue glow from the absorbing orbs is annoying to look at, but one more glance over and I find what I'm looking for. A weak link in the chain, there's a place on each chain where you can tell that these chains used to be separate entities.

More than likely these chains were snapped once before and they had to be melted and reattached. That makes them weaker than if they hadn't been broken before. Maybe if I can hit the chains hard enough, I can split them. At least I'd be free from this room. As for the shackles themselves that's an issue for another day. Zeroing in on that spot, I get to work.

The once silent air filled with the loud clanking of rock against metal.

Ten minutes passes by in rapid succession and still, nothing. Not so much as a dent in the metal. My right arm is sore from hitting the metal over and over and my ears are ringing. That's when I get an idea. The chains may absorb chakra directly used on them, but what about chakra used to aid something else as it makes contact? Like if I were to release chakra the moment the rock hits the chain.

Auntie Sakura's words from our training session flutter through my mind. _'That's what this technique is capable of, it's known as Chakra Enhanced Strength. It sounds simple enough, you focus chakra into your hands, or feet depending on the circumstance, and release it at the moment of impact.'_

Maybe if I release my chakra at that exact moment, I'll be able to break the chains.

With renewed vigor, I grab the rock that I'd dropped beside me and focus of the weakest point of the chain, hurling it down with as much natural strength I've got. Feeling my chakra surging ferociously, I let it explode outwards as soon as the rock hits the chain. A cloud of dust from the crumbled rock filters through the air, I wave it away and take a look.

Only to find the chain has been snapped in half.

Pieces of broken metal embedded in the earth floor around me. Grinning wickedly, I grab another rock and continue the cycle for the next three chains that confine me. With all three chains broken, I crawl towards the desk, using it as a support to get on my feet. The bottle of swirling red chakra is gone, I suppose that guy took it with him to wherever the center of the base is.

The computer sitting on the desk draws my attention, it's an older model compared to the few that we have at the Compound. Though Grandfather has forbidden me to touch those. Something about me breaking the last one?

Taking the mouse in hand, I give it a shake and watch as the screen comes to life. In the top right corner is what seems to be a surveillance system, showing at least six different places inside the base. I can see the man in one of the rooms, it looks like an empty room for meditation, his son seems to be in a room close to where his father's at. Like a hallways that leads to that room.

On the tab bar on the bottom of the computer, I see a document folder blinking orange, like it wants to be opened.

Hesitantly, I click on the tab. Still suspicious, there's no way this computer was just set up and still active by accident. No, he wanted me to turn it one, hell the desk's even withing reaching distance of those chains. For some reason he wants me to see this.

The document appears on the screen.

Written in bold italics, the tile reads: **_Ryota Controlling Chakra Art_**

Scanning over the document, it describes how Ryota, who is apparently the guy with the Sharingan, has chakra with the ability to influence and control others. It specifically detailed how it compelled the person influenced to do whatever seed is planted in their head. Like a suggestion to do something, thus compels the person to do as the chakra influence orders.

The user cannot see through the eyes of the influenced or swap their mental state to the other, it's more like the user is able to activate and suggest what the influenced person to do. Though in weaker and older people they can be used like puppets to do as the users biding, like Mom's grandfather. That case is more likely when the influenced has hostile and unkind feelings regarding the person they're compelled to fight against.

It also describes how the chakra must be consumed, like in a drink or injected into someone.

Ryota must've wanted me to read this because it applies to my own conception, still gross. This must be what he used to control my father that morning, it would make sense as the document also mentions how the user can block out the individual from remembering the event. Like a sealing the memory behind a black sheet, the memories are there, just blocked.

That would explain why my father didn't remember what happened between him and Mom that next day. Even so, it doesn't change the fact that it still was against his will and my existence is the outcome.

Running a hand over my face, I sigh.

This is so much more complicated then i should be. Still, it doesn't explain why Ryota wouldn't just infect me with his chakra instead of trying to make me turn to his side and help in whatever he's doing. Not to mention that he said that he wanted chakra from all the tailed-beasts. From what I know, there are nine in total and my father has the Nine-Tails'.

Meaning that there are eight others out there that could be in the same situation, or are about to be.

Glancing back at the corner of the screen, I see Ryota's son playing some computer game. He's not watching the security feed, if I want to get out of here, now would be the best time. If they see me missing though... I scan over the walls, looking for it. There's no way that Ryota doesn't have this room bugged with a camera.

It takes me a couple minutes, but when I find it, I grin.

Finding a puddle of mud from the rock walls that are seemingly sweating water, I throw mud balls at the camera, blocking out the lens. That'll keep them occupied for a while once they see it. I check the computer screen one last time before slipping out of the room and entering the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura already had their plan set up. It would be completely stupid to go in head first, so they decided that Naruto's shadow clones would be the best options. Hinata had her Byakugan active as they ducked themselves behind the scattered boulders to watch the base. They needed to get an idea about how powerful their enemy was, maybe get a chance to see what they can do before they rush in.

What they didn't anticipate was for the ground to open up beneath the four of them, swallowing them down into a pit of darkness. Somehow they all managed to land on their feet, Naruto mentioning that his shadow clones exploded. The air was stale and the roof of the underground cave closed in, shrouding the four of them in total darkness.

Flames roared in the small torches mounted against the walls. They were inside a large, circular room with a roof domed and taller than anything they could have anticipated. A TV screen was mounted on the wall, black as the room once was. There were no doors of pathways, they were trapped. Well not literally, Naruto or Sasuke could easily blow out any of the walls.

The screen came to life, showing the face of Ryota, his red Sharingan aimed at the screen, a sinister smirk across his lips. He was nothing more than a shadow, his face still hidden from sight.

"Where is he?—tattebayo!" Naruto shouted at the man, not bothering to play anymore games. This guy knew they were coming, planned their capture, and took his kid that he just found out about. Not to mention that he got no sleep last night.

"Not even a hello first? That's not very polite," Ryota said, his voice mocking.

"Hn, you have the Sharingan, how?" Sasuke orders, more than actually asking the man a question.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I've heard much about you. Especially the power of your Rinnegan. As for my eyes, well let's just say that these eyes are easy to find if you know the right people."

"Tell us what you want and where Boruto is or I'm gonna start tearing down walls!" Sakura shouts, clenching her fist. Chakra swirling around her fist.

"So impatient, that'll be your downfall. I am Ryota and I seek knowledge. My son, whom you've already met, Koji was sent to retrieve the bastard under orders from me to do such. We've been planning this for many years and none of you will stop me. I have worked to hard to achieve what I seek, failure is not an option. I'm surprised about how incompetent you all are.

"I've been aware of your plan since you decided it. If anything, you should have been able to fiigure this all out without needing me to explain it, how is it that you are supposed to be the all powerful saviors of the world?"

"Don't you dare say that about my son!" Hinata hisses at Ryota, her motherly instincts overriding her peaceful nature. She wouldn't allow anyone to say such a hurtful thing about her son, yes she and Naruto were married when Boruto was born. That doesn't mean that it's a bad thing though.

"You wanted Kurama's chakra right? How come you didn't just get me instead?" Naruto asks, trying to keep his temper under control. Though Ryota using that word to describe his son wasn't really helping his cause.

"Too dangerous and messy, children are weak and much easy to obtain."

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asks.

"As much as I'd _love_ to divulge my intentions, I have far better things to tend to. I hope you all have a pleasant time, enjoy the tricks and twists I have in store for you. The walls around you, and in every hallway, can absorb chakra. Consider that with your next move. Ta-da!" Ryota waves to them as the screen goes black.

The hallway comes alive with powerful whirlwind that sucks the four of them up off the ground and throws them in different directions. Through the chaos, they see one another, all to far to reach each other. The four of them are pulled away and towards one of the walls of the domed room. The rock walls open, swallowing each of them and separating them from the other.


End file.
